Insult Kiss Me
by LaughNowFlyLaterxx
Summary: "Does it hurt, brother? Because what you feel now means Nothing anymore." What if Yukio snapped after Fujimoto died? Rin was a demon, after all. Insane!YukioxRin, OOC, rape, incest, ideologically sensitive material. Will be finished by the end of this week.
1. MY DOPED BRAIN AND SKIN IS DEAD

A/N God, this idea just crept up on me after Fujimoto died (sad, he was my favorite character in the beginning and then he dies in like, the second episode. What the shit?) and Rin and Yukio were heading to True Cross Academy with Mephisto. I don't know why, but I think Yukio was way too calm about the entire ordeal, what with his father figure dying and all to save someone that was a demon. So I wrote this to satisfy my desire for a Crazy!Yukio fanfic~ This story starts from when Yukio was standing alone at Fujimoto's grave before jetting off to the Academy (Episode 3, I think?)

(P.S. This story isn't like my other Ao no Exorcist stories, where the lemon is like, way fuckin' later on. Most of this is a terribly written lemon, so please enjoy :D)

...

(P.P.S. I got the title from a song by my favorite J-Metal band, Deathgaze ^-^)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist or its characters.

Warning(s): Insane!Yukio, OOC!Rin, torture, rape, incest, ideologically sensitive material (Ohonhonhon~ deviantART teaches me fun words d:)

n.n

His eyes scanned at the name of the headstone over and over again, his mind still doubting whether or not this was a dream—a nightmare, if you will. _Fujimoto Shirou._ The most well-respected clergyman in Japan, the renowned Exorcist of the world of Assiah, his beloved father that raised him for the past 15 years, now lay six feet below him with a mutilated mouth and eyelids that were sewn shut to hide the bloody sockets that lay beneath. Yukio stared at the name for the longest, never once blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. How did this happen? Everything had been so great before he left for school. His glossy eyes hardened before narrowing.

_(...And then, when you died_

Reverend Fujimoto was a smart man; his wits matched his power perfectly. He always knew what he was doing and he knew the repercussions of his actions, whether he actually did it or not. So why did he slip up in order to protect a _monster_? According to what the others claimed, it was _Rin_ that weakened Fujimoto for only a minute. A minute was all Satan needed to take over Shirou and a minute was all it took for the Exorcist to take back his body to commit suicide. It was the only solution to save _him_.

_I refused to cry because_

Yukio's hands balled up into tight fists and his nails made crimson crescent marks on the soft flesh of his palms. Everything – Yukio's sense to see the supernatural, Yukio becoming an Exorcist alongside his father, Shirou dying – was all _his _fault. And to think, that... that _bastard _didn't even know it was him that caused all this trouble.

_Crying made it real.)_

'No matter,' Yukio mused numbly to himself as he extended a quivering hand and brushed the sculpted rock carefully, 'I'll show him all the pain he's caused. I'll show him. I'll show him. I'll show him...'

-.-

"Yukio? Nii-san~? I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go out to eat," Rin called out from the bedroom. Yukio sat silently outside of the door. His beryl eyes flickered remorse for the coming events, but they hardened almost instantly. Gently patting his pocket and feeling the glass concealed in the fabric, Yukio forced himself to his feet and opened the bedroom door. His older brother's bare back was facing him and his tail swayed around contently. From what he noticed, Yukio saw Rin digging around his bag for a loose shirt.

"Eh? But we just got here," Yukio pointed out softly; he twisted his face into his usual expression of indifference to his brother's actions. He sauntered closer to his brother and hastily reached for Rin's sheathed Kurikara, which rested on the bedsheets away from Rin's sight. His twin's sensitive ears picked up the movement and he slowly turned around to look at his brother—Yukio pulled his hand away quickly from the sword and he grinned gently at Rin. "I was hoping we'd spend our first evening at True Cross Academy together." Narrowed brown eyes softened at the statement, but he swallowed his pride and scowled, turning away from Yukio once more.

"C'mon now, bro, you act like I'm gonna leave and never come back," Rin protested warily as he continued to scavenge his bag for a shirt. "All I want is somethin' to eat—I'll only be gone for about 20 minutes. Think you'll live without me 'til then?" Yukio's face fell, but not in the way his brother would've expected. Instead, he shrugged off the retort and his hand traveled towards Kurikara again. This time, however, the glasses-clad sibling rid his mind of any fear and grabbed the sword quietly.

"Oh, but before you leave, brother, may I talk to you, sibling-to-sibling?" The words rolled off his tongue sourly and Yukio's face cringed from the taste. What he'd said did, nevertheless, stun Rin for a moment, for his hands ceased digging and his body stiffened from the words. "I-I promise you, it will only take a minute of your time!" Yukio added in pretend-timorousness, bowing deeply to show his mock concern. Rin straightened his posture at his brother's timid behavior, but refused to turn around to meet the former's gaze. If anything, he hated to have heart-to-hearts with people because it made him so nervous—a smirk twisted on Yukio's lips because he knew that well.

"Fine, what is it?" The younger brunette stood up straight and readied himself in a pose that was reminiscent of a baseball player up to bat. Rin felt the eerie silence thicken and he whipped around, prepared to see his brother possibly crying or somewhat depressed. "Yukio? Are you-" With Kurikara as the bat, Yukio swung it hard, hitting Rin right in his mouth. The cracking blow to his face sent the teen flying backwards; his back scraped against the desk as he crumpled to the floor. Tears of blood dripped out of Rin's nose and he pinched it shut, trying to contain the liquid life as best as he could. Throwing Kurikara out of the door and slamming it shut, Yukio pulled out the glass container in his pocket before looming over his fallen brother in a threatening manner. Rin glared up at his older brother and croaked, "What the fuck was that for?" Emerald eyes lit up in fury.

_(A minute was all_

"Shut up!" he barked angrily and clenched his fists, though still careful as not to break the object in his hand. He held the glass bottle above Rin, preparing to release whatever malady swished inside. "Unless you wish to further bring pain to yourself, then I strongly suggest that you cooperate with me." Rin grit his teeth and released his aching nose, allowing the crimson juice to spew from his flaring nostrils. He elicited an intimidating growl – at which Yukio arched a curious thin eyebrow – and instinctively lunged at his brother without thinking, as usual.

_It took to lose myself in_

A smirk curved upwards and Yukio snickered in childish insanity at the foolish action. He used his thumb to slide the lid off of the glass bottle, still chortling at how easy this was going. Rin shrieked bitterly and his hands made a grab for Yukio's neck—just before they could wrap around the Adam's Apple and crush it, the younger lithely flicked his wrist and guffawed psychotically. A ribbon of clear fluid shot through the air and splashed onto Rin's furious face, landing more specifically in his eyes.

A cry resonated in the dorm, bouncing off the walls and echoing in the empty halls. Rin's knees gave out and he dropped to the floor, covering his eyes. A searing pain throbbed in his sockets and he sobbed hard and dryly, trying to rub the liquid away only for his hands to burn as well. Yukio stared longingly at the disheveled figure, his smirk broadening at his brother's pain. "Suck it up, _brother_, it's only holy water," Yukio stated in his collected tone, kneeling down next to the shaking boy. "It's merely cleansing your body, washing away the invisible sin that soils you."

_Something called hatred.)_

"F-FUCK YOU!" Rin spat out hostilely, his hands muffling out the sound of his voice. The brunette pulled his hands away from his face, only to be greeted by the sight of scarlet scathing his skin. He closed his eyes tightly, oblivious to the mixture of tears and holy water trickling down his cheeks. All he wanted to do was choke out, 'Why?', but his voice was dying out with each humiliating wail that consisted of incoherent sounds.

Yukio pet his raven hair in a sick, enraptured guise. Getting only whimpers and orders to get the hell away, a frown slightly tugged his face and Yukio grabbed Rin's jaw, roughly enticing his head to face him. The former pressed his lips against the nearest temple and pecked his way down to Rin's mouth. Once he hit his destination, Yukio firmly crushed their faces together and shoved his tongue inside, bruising each other's lips in the process. Rin's eyes popped open amidst the flaring pulses on his face, staring in confusion and fright at his own blood. He attempted to flail around in Yukio's grasp, only to be shoved away from his brother and back into the ground.

"Idiot, who do you think is in control of this situation?" Yukio snarled, standing up on his feet once more. Rin clutched his head, avoiding the death gaze of his twin. Tears continued to leak out of his eyes as the human slapped away the boy's hand and yanked the hair up in the air. Rin hissed out in discomfort and was forced onto his knees and be turned around. His bloody face was greeted with a growing crotch and he cringed, trying to push away from it.

"S-stop, Yukio! W-what do y' think you're doin'?" Rin cried out, turning his face to the side and having the clothed erection caress his cheek. Yukio looked down at him, angry at the way his need was rejected. He used his free hand to undo his belt, then his zipper, completely ignoring his sibling's pleas and questions. Sensing the intentional cold shoulders, Rin choked out a sob when Yukio's pride stuck out from his boxers. It was still and stiff, positioned right in front of his mouth. "B-brother, what-?" With his lips parted wide enough, Yukio took the risk and jammed his erection inside the damp, hot mouth, grunting out when it inched in quickly.

Rin gagged violently as the head was prodding the back of his throat. The brunette shuddered a little at the sensation around his cock and he jerked Rin's head back, stopping once the head was the only thing that remained in his mouth. He forced his brother to look into his eyes and he ordered blandly, "Don't you even dare biting down, demon, because I still have the upper hand on you." With that said, Yukio started bucking into the moist confines of Rin's mouth. The latter moaned and whimpered around the stiff length, sending a swirl of vibrating pleasure up the younger's spine.

_(Does it hurt, brother?_

His muffled weeping became nearly mute after Yukio pounded inside a few more times before releasing his seed inside Rin's mouth. The boy gasped at the feeling of his mouth being filled and he tried to pull away, only for Yukio to press himself further down his throat. Unsatisfied with the way Rin was behaving, the crazed teen's free hand found something cool and leathery brushing against his skin. Quizzically, Yukio fastened his palm around it and tugged menacingly. He suppressed a blissful moan after Rin screamed around his cock and he glimpsed at the thing in his hand – stumbling upon the realization that it was Rin's tail, he grinned perversely.

Curious to see how he'd act the second time it was pulled, Yukio did it once more, a bit more rougher than the last. Rin shrieked in pain and tried to wriggle his way out of his younger sibling's grasp, only to have the tail yanked in sync with each thrust into his mouth. A bawdy howl of laughter escaped from the younger's lips and – after Rin's struggling decreased from the lack of air and the suffering he'd endured from having his tail abused – he pulled his softening member out of the teen's head and loosened his grip on the soft tresses.

Rin coughed loudly and spit out whatever come he didn't swallow. He punched on his chest several times and, once he was sure there wasn't any seed left in his mouth, slunk to the wooden floor, trembling with each small motion. His quiet sobs were filling the silence in the room; he didn't even hear Yukio drop to his side and he was numb to the disturbing embrace that wrapped around his nude torso. What he did feel, however, was being hoisted into the air and thrown onto his brother, landing on his back with a thud. Yukio climbed in the bed and was on all fours on top of Rin, giving his brother a creepy smile. Rin inhaled sharply and looked away, whimpering while hiccuping out, "P-please stop, Y-Yuki-io..."

_Because what you feel now means_

Yukio's face hovered above Rin's closely, a mere inch-gap separating their faces from one another. He watched intently as his older brother – the one who caved in and openly admitted defeat with each tear – shook and fidgeted at his fingertips. Yukio gave the boy a toothy grin prior to pressing his lips against Rin's in a spiteful manner. Although Rin mewled out gently 'Please stop' and 'You'll pay for this,' the watery streaks on his face spelled out 'I'm yours.' Playfully, his teeth sunk in on his older twin's lower lip, eliciting a cry of desperation.

_Nothing anymore.)_

The copper taste of blood leaked into his mouth and Yukio lapped the fluid eagerly, admiring the flavor slowly. Rin resisted the urge to bite back and instead allowed his flesh and blood to dart his tongue inside his mouth repeatedly. The roof of his mouth was constantly licked and toyed with, he'd noticed, and by instinct, Rin moaned softly and wriggled around. Yukio permitted him to do so and for a moment, the older boy wondered why. It was only after he was flipped onto his hands and knees and was carefully arched underneath Yukio's slight muscular build that he realized why—his round bottom was creating a heated friction between him and Yukio's suddenly lively erection.

Rin's fingers clutched the bedsheets and he chanted 'No' reticently while Yukio was peeling off his pants before tearing off his underwear. Rin glanced back to see his brother thoroughly admiring his pale cheeks. He gasped out and averted his eyes from the sight of Yukio groping one of the cheeks with his warm hand while the other was firmly placed on his hip to keep him in place. He grunted and moaned when Yukio's finger slowly trailed around the smooth skin and gently poking a small mole on his rump. His grin resurfaced and he continued to touch the mark, indifferent to Rin's struggles. "You've got a beauty mark back here, Nii-san," Yukio declared affectionately. He giggled when he saw Rin tense up at his movements.

"S-shut up, Four-Eyes," he hiccuped, flailing his body about to keep Yukio from looking at such a private place. He chose to ignore the comment and snaked his hand away from Rin's ass and gripped his other hip to force him still. Rin buried his face in the pillow in front of him, refusing to let his eyes wander to the sight of his snapped brother stuffing his tongue into the puckered hole. He bit down on the pillow and his body jerked forward, trying to get his tongue out of the hole. Yukio felt this and smirked in the tortuous foreplay.

_(Incest has never_

He began to suck on the sensitive entrance, ignoring Rin's whines to cease this forbidden act of bittersweet sex. It was only when Yukio could sense his victim actually starting to get off on this that he retracted his tongue and pulled his face away completely. Rin was shivering from the abuse and lack of warmth that his younger brother gave off and had his face pressed into the white pillow, muting his sobs into the soft promise of escape. Yukio cherished the sight of his fraternal twin trembling due to the pain and lust that only _he _could give.

The younger Okumura twin reached over towards one of the nightstand drawers, opened the top one, and retrieved another glass of holy water from its hiding spot. Rin's peripheral vision noticed it and he shook his head violently, not wanting to take in more misuse to his ass. Yukio ripped the lid off of the bottle and he spilled the contents on two of his fingers, lathering them in the cleansing water. Knowing that his fingers were lubed up well with the liquid, Yukio turned his attention back to the furrowed red hole.

Without warning, the younger had jammed in two fingers passed the tight hole and watched in twisted amusement as Rin's body jolted and twitched achingly from the sudden burning sensation in his arse. He gave his brother no time to adjust to the thickly-coated fingers and started to thrust them in and out of his core. Rin trembled as his wobbling arms managed to keep his torso in the air and he panted coarsely with each jab in his bottom. "B-brother, w-why?" Rin murmured—it was quickly drowned out when Yukio ceased his thrusting and pulled out his moist fingers from the burning hole.

Beryl orbs glistened at the slick fingers and he absentmindedly started to slurp the fluids off of his skin, savoring the taste of his older brother. Rin whimpered at the sight and his body shook from the abuse. Yukio stared at his brother and his eyes traveled to his cock, which was half-hard and leaking precum from all that his body had taken. His ebony tail was even quivering from the amount of depraved pleasure that accumulated during the oral play.

_Tasted so much sweeter, my_

Blinding lust took over his senses and Yukio pounced on the trembling teenager like a lion honing in on his prey. Yukio's clothed chest hovered above Rin's sweaty back and he started to toy with the surreal tail, yanking it hard to hear a piercing shriek dribble out of his throat before he massaged the tender appendage, soothing it. Rin groused at the grazing, pinching fingers and his hands squeezed the silky sheets.

_Dear, darling brother.)_

Yukio positioned his erect member against the back entrance and he rubbed his hand – still damp from the excess holy water – up and down his shaft right before bucking his hips forward, pushing deep into the core. Rin cried out and his shudders frantically increased from the white-hot tingling that pulsated from the punishment to his body. Yukio's hands were pressing on Rin's upper back, making his shoulders and face stay down while his hips and his butt were up in the air, spread in front of him. One hand slid down to the tail and he pulled roughly, earning himself a painful screech from his brother.

Placing a kiss on the back of Rin's right shoulder, Yukio slowly started to suck on a soft spot, forming a small, stinging love-bite to let everyone know Rin wasn't as pure as he tried to make himself out to be. Rin's constant grunting and complaining of being in too much pain to bear this had Yukio pounding in harder and faster. "N-no—Yukio, p-please, I-I'm beggin—ngh~" Though his cerulean eyes were sealed shut, small tears of shame trickled out of the corners and rolled down his blushing face. His twin merely moaned at the luscious virgin muscles that clamped around his cock and pulled him in deeper.

Rin's toes dug into the messy sheets and his heels were high in the air; Yukio's wandering hand felt his brother's nipple and pinched it from time to time. The younger of the two smiled coyly at how Rin was reacting to his forced advances and the promise of a hardening cock in his hand was too tempting to resist—the callous palm lazily drifted southbound, inadvertently tickling his uke with each movement. The palm, wet with the holy water from earlier, stroked the veiny shaft fervidly – the saccharine fusses that Rin was eliciting was a beautiful requiem in Yukio's ears.

A thin, dark eyebrow quirked at the semblance of his brother's probe growing bigger in his hand. "You beg of me to stop when all your body wants is release? Tsk, tsk, tsk." Yukio sounded stern with his brother's thinking and he quickly jerked the delicate erection. Rin screamed in aggravation from the holy water that exuded onto his member, though it twitched in excitement from the physical torment. His knees buckled terribly as more tepid pressure was added onto his butt, causing his body to leap forward in shock. His hips bucked into Yukio's hand and he held himself back no longer from the salacious phenomenon—strings of milky bliss stained the younger boy's skin and the sheets below while Rin panted and whimpered from the aftermath his first orgasm.

Yukio was evidently delightful at the sight before him and he found himself growing bored of the same position. So after inhaling slowly, the younger twin pulled out his cock from the loosened hole; 'Maybe too quick,' he pondered aridly when he saw Rin grin and sigh in dazed relief from the suddenly-empty feeling in his stomach and sore butt. His smile rapidly fell, however, when Yukio flipped Rin onto his back, making the latter lie in the sticky puddle of his own seed. Hoisting the older teen's legs around his own waist and pulling the body close, Yukio shoved his rod of flesh back into its former taut cave, sending his victim into a frenzy.

"Nn-AGH!" Cute noises were slipping out of Rin's mouth with each hard thrust. A maniacal laugh started to bubble inside of Yukio's throat and he let it out sprightly, though an odd ache was beginning to bloom within his heart. He brushed it off as nothing, for the green-eyed twin solely believed that it was Rin's jittery hands that tried to push his younger, yet overall larger brother off of him. Rin's fingers were pressing hard on his brother's chest—yes, that was why Yukio's heart ached, because it was all Rin's fault. It was always Rin's fault.

Yukio moved his numb hands towards the shivering boy's arms, a cross look surfacing on his face. He rammed himself – hard – against Rin's prostate, sending the teenager into a tremoring state of bliss. The latter couldn't hold himself together any longer and his cream spurted out of his cock, decorating his abs with its whiteness. His head was thrown back into the pillow and he attempted to cry out vain pleas, but nothing more than a raspy whine made it out of his mouth. Rin turned his head to the side and resumed weeping after Yukio grasped onto his arms and pin them to his side. After that, his brother was still; emerald orbs were marveling at the view beneath him.

Rin's sticky finish lay peppered on his chest, which heaved up and down from lack of air due to the terrible rape. His legs were spread and had unwittingly hugged his attacker's waist, keeping him buried inside his core. Red and gray were dusted on the spots where Yukio touched, sucked, and bit—it was a lustrous mix with his sweat and erect pink nipples. Yukio's eyes darted up to Rin's face, which was flushed with scarlet shame; his once-combed black hair now lay in a mess of damp curls. The sight was so impure and filthy because they were twins, but it was because of their relation that made this view all the worthwhile. Yukio leaned his face closer towards Rin's with a malicious smirk, only to stop abruptly while his expression fell.

Genuine horror and perplexity burned in the mangled brunette's azure irises. Tiny tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes – but he continued to stare at his brother; no words were exchanged, but Rin's mouth moved in the same manner, his lips syncing the same words over and over again, _Why?_ Yukio's eyes widened slightly and he was at a loss of words himself. Rin never let anyone see himself in this state, ever. The last time Yukio had seen that look in his eyes was back when they were still young children.

_10 year old Okumura Yukio walked around the corner of Reverend Fujimoto's church, looking high and low for his older twin brother, Rin. No one had seen the boy since the sun was at its highest. That had been hours ago, and the sun was now nothing more than a red crescent setting at the horizon. It had taken no more than 5 minutes for Yukio to find Rin, lying down in an alleyway. A group of older boys were looming above his trembling body, all guffawing at the boy. Rin had turned his gaze over towards his twin—his cerulean eyes were misty and shaking from confused panic and his limp arm was bleeding. Yukio had shouted and cried out for Fujimoto to help him pull the bullies away from his traumatized brother. After all was said and done and the family were back at the church, Yukio later found out from his father that Rin was doused with holy water on his entire left side; further investigation on Shirou's part uncovered that those middle school boys had heated up the water to try and scare Rin into believing he was a demon of some sort. The heat had contributed to his scorched, bloody arm. Rin holed himself in the basement for the rest of the week, terribly frightened that he was, in fact, a demon._

'Oh, if only he'd known...'

"B-broth...er... why?" Rin's fidgety, guttural whisper brought Yukio's attention back to the reality of his actions. Sapphire locked with emerald for a brief moment before Yukio shut his eyes firmly, hiding the vapors that were welling inside. Rin gasped audibly when Yukio wrapped his arms around his exhausted body and held him in a crushing embrace. "N-nani o shiteru no?" the uke hiccuped, shuddering and whining from the sore spots that his brother rubbed against. The latter pressed his face against Rin's sweaty black hair and he started to quiver. A cry began to grow in Yukio's esophagus and he morosely breathed inwardly;

"_I don't know why I  
><em>_Did it, but brother, please know  
><em>_That I... I'm sorry..."_

n.n

A/N Yeah...this show would've been short-lived if I was the one that wrote it lol Well, as the saying goes, "fail ending is fail." /shot/ T_T"

All of those stanzas in _italics_ are apart of my Haiku collection. _Italicized _paragraphs are a flashback :D (Most of the haiku doesn't even make that much sense, but oh well d:) If you couldn't tell, the haiku was told in Yukio's PoV, because...idk, it went with the storyline, I suppose...

HAHA, Yukio didn't get to come~ That's what that fucker gets, forreal. (If only I got a review like that xD Oh God, that'd be like, my best friend forever, man)

Judas Priest, this story wasn't even supposed to include that repetitive smutty-rape crap. I originally planned for Yukio to slap up his brother a couple times before he realized what he did and then, derp!romance (but no smut) was going to take over. At about Paragraph 12, though, as you can probably guess, the gears in the pervy part of my brain kicked in because of the use of holy water. After Paragraph 12, everything written was due to sleep deprivation and simple experimentation of sacrilegious smut :D

One of these days, I have to write Rin as the sexy!seme (...not saying Rin's sexy in any way, I'm just sayin'. I prefer old man Fujimoto next to him...but only because Shirou's pimpin') I'm starting to feel bad that he's getting butt-raped all the time...Maybe next time...Shameless question of the day, wasn't Yukio just adorkable when he tried to get angry at Rin for breaking his glasses, only to whip out another pair from his desk? Haha, I lol'd so hard at that xD

So... *awkward cough* Anyone here ever read "Hakui no Shihaisha"? Damn...now that's my kinda manga and my current obsession ^-^;


	2. Shishuu

A/N Well, it seems that the lot of you (lol, like 3 reviewers) wanted this to be continued. To be honest, I wanted to continue this, but I didn't think anyone'd be interested in it. Now that I know that I at least have 3 people that want to see this continued, I decided to fulfill your smutty wishes d:

Oh, and because ya'll review anonymously (or sadly didn't have PM enabled), here are my replies to the following:

**lojeloce**: Thanks so much for reviewing! And I will continue this—I don't have anything better to do d:  
><strong>stardustzekrom<strong>: ... *very slowly* Yo hablo el Ingles. No hablo...whatever it is you said lol But thanks for reviewing as well, even if I didn't understand what you meant (X  
><strong>Luka Megurine<strong>: "Sadistic"? "Public humiliation"? You sly dog, you! How did you know I was going to write about that later on? I love you :D (But...not like that) Thanks so much for reviewing too (=  
><strong>LoveNote<strong>: Judas Priest, you read and reviewed all of my stories! I wanna thank you for that so~ much! xD That was a nice surprise to my Hotmail inbox lol Though I agree that Rin is the universal uke, I think everyone deserves a chance to top...except for Shiemi...because she's a girly girl...

Disclaimer: Said it in the first chapter. If you've made it this far, then ya'll should know that.

Warning(s): Insane!Yukio, OOC, -almost- rape. Also, there's no haiku in this. It only made sense in the first chapter lol

n.n

Yukio sat in the dorm kitchen, silently eating his breakfast of miso soup, steamed rice, and other common morning delicacies before cram school started. Rin had left for school early in the morning—it had to have been about five in the morning when Yukio felt the boy wriggle out of his arms and quietly limp out of the bed. Yukio suspected that his brother was awake the entire night, counting the seconds and minutes until it was an appropriate time to make his escape for the shower and ultimately, school.

A very tiny tinge of guilt clenched Yukio's heart, but he shook it off. The former had been planning on waking up and talking to his brother about the night's events, but he instead chose to give Rin space for the day – after all, they share an entire building all to themselves, so he knew he was going to talk to his brother alone sometime today.

Plus, it wasn't like Rin had anywhere else to go—judging by how he acted towards his classmates the other day, it seemed as though no one could possibly get along with him. Yukio also felt a bit of relief knowing he hadn't introduced his twin to the Exorcist-only shop owner's daughter, the bubbly blonde Moriyama Shiemi. She might not have liked him the way she liked Yukio, but the girl had a caring, albeit naïve soul and she would've – more or less – enjoyed Rin's company. Thankfully, he didn't take him with when he had to buy items in bulk at the shop (and when he had to rid the demon that resided in Shiemi's garden).

With those thoughts alleviating his worries about Rin trying to run away, Yukio sighed, collected the dishes on the table, gave thanks to the Lord for providing his meal, and stood up to put away his meal utensils. He straightened his uniform and made his way to cram school. If he knew one thing, it was that today's lesson was going to be a rather awkward one.

-.-

Rin thrashed in Yukio's grasp, his body shaking from the burning in his core. Yukio was chortling like a madman with each thrust; Rin knew it was because he'd finally caved in to Yukio's touches and his member, throbbing as he came down from his orgasmic high a second time, twitched from the painful rape. What Rin absolutely detested at the moment was how the brothers were facing each other—Yukio could see the look of tortured pleasure contorting on his face and he was _laughing _at the sight, to which Rin turned his head to the side, not wanting to give his twin the satisfaction of seeing him in this shameful light. With his seed painted on his chest already, looking away from a maniac Yukio seemed in vain.

But maybe, looking right into Yukio's eyes would make him realize what he'd done. Rin had already lost his virginity, pride, and trust in his twin, so with nothing left to lose, he turned his teary gaze back to Yukio's psychotic orbs. His brother's smug expression faded when the brothers' eyes locked; blank beryl eyes widened and Rin sent him a peculiar look. He desperately searched for his voice and when he finally did, he managed to squeak quietly, "B-broth...er... why?" For a moment, he was frightened that Yukio may start to beat him up, but he was surprised when his brother suddenly collapsed on top of him and wrapped his arms around his slim waist, hugging him tightly.

_N-nani o shiteru no?_

Perplexed, Rin lay still underneath Yukio, whose face was buried in his damp hair. The younger twin was sobbing quietly in the raven strands, apologizing profusely for what he'd done. Rin was honestly terrified of his twin at the moment – what caused all of this to happen? Clearly, it wasn't because Rin said he was going out for a bite to eat. Food wouldn't get Yukio angry—did he just... snap? Was it because of stress as an Exorcist that his brother couldn't distinguish right from wrong? But how did Rin contribute to anything? These musings weren't making too much sense in his hazy mind.

"Y-Yuki...o—" Rin tried to push Yukio off of him, but it only made the befuddled teen pull him in closer. Their sticky chests were virtually gluing their bodies together, for Rin attempted to shift into a comfortable position and winced when he felt his skin being peeled off of Yukio's sweaty chest. "P-please... let me go..." Yukio refused and instead, he laid on his side and snaked his arms around Rin's slender waist. The older brunette trembled in Yukio's embrace, but the latter could have cared less—he dozed off into a dark slumber while still breathing in the demon's curls.

Rin wasn't too sure on what he should do; Yukio was a relatively light sleeper, so climbing out of the bed was crossed out on his list of escape. He could act as though he were sleeping and shift around until his back rested against Yukio's chest, but that required peeling his burning skin. One thing that entered his mind was telling Yukio to move over, but after what just played out, Rin heavily decided against it. With all other options null and void, Rin nibbled on his lower lip and remained frozen in place. He stared at his twin timidly, wondering if the boy was asleep at all. A few minutes of wondering passed by and his ponders of an alert Yukio were laid to rest when the younger's labored breathing became lithe rhythmic sighs.

Inhaling softly, Rin eventually began to relax into the silk sheets, though he kept his guard up during the night. Whenever he dozed off into a blank void, Rin would pry his eyes open at any movement by Yukio—it was either him moaning quietly or stirring in content. No matter the motion, Rin would frighten himself to stay awake until he calmed down long enough to close his eyes; the process would then repeat itself if Yukio stirred ever so slightly. And it happened quite frequently during the night, Rin realized tiredly as his reddening eyes darted to the window every now and then, waiting for the first sign of morning to arrive.

Some time between 4:30 and 5:15 am, a single beam of light shone in the humid room, warning the older twin of morning. Stifling a yawn, he gently squirmed and peeled his sweaty skin off of Yukio's sleeping frame—he hissed from the burning, but immediately bit hard on his tongue to keep from emitting any noises that would wake Yukio. After a few seconds of heavy breathing and continuously watching his twin sleep, Rin slowly pulled his brother's limp arms off of his waist and stealthily set them around his damp pillow. He then slipped out of the hot bed sheets and shuffled terribly out of the room whilst grabbing at his duffel bag that consisted of clean undergarments and his school uniform.

Limping weakly, Rin used the wall as support and he trudged down the dark hallway, trying to find his way to the bathroom with the shower. Minutes seemed to pass by like hours when he finally located the washroom; because it was on the ground floor and his room he shared with Yukio was a few levels up, Rin made no attempt to stay quiet and he threw himself against the door. He gasped as a sharp pain ripped through his thighs and he landed on the floor with a thud, right alongside the door. Temporarily paralyzed, Rin used whatever willpower he had left to keep himself together and not cry over the execrable wound that throbbed in his buttocks.

A moment of arid wailing later, the distressed brunette started to feel the pain in his lower body dull and he – holding his breath haphazardly – reached for the sink counter and hoisted himself up to his feet, whimpering when his legs trembled as though they were going to give in to the heavy weight that they supported. Rin dry heaved upon standing up straight and his callous hands rested on the counter's edge to keep him from falling. He breathed rigorously; his azure irises were staring into his reflection in the mirror.

For a minute, Rin almost didn't recognize the man that returned his miserable gaze, for Rin always made sure his hair was tousled, but nevertheless neat, while the man in the mirror had flat, dank tresses. Before last night, Rin's eyes held a glorified confidence that oozed felicity at the same time; looking into them now, they were insipid and anxious as they roamed around in jerking motions, fearing that they may find the man that was upstairs, asleep. And before last night, his nose wasn't twisted abnormally and stained with dried blood and tears.

"Christ... he broke my nose," Rin noticed aloud, leaning in closer to the mirror. He examined his nose from all angles and sighed softly when he realized that he was going to have to position it back in place if it was going to heal correctly. Tenderly, he brushed a finger against the bone that stuck out and nearly yelped out from the pain that shot out at the touch. _Fuck._ He knew the only way his nose was going to look nearly normal without having his classmates loom over the broken appendage was that he had to fix it himself, now. The pain could be dealt with—it wasn't the first time he suffered from a broken nose. What Rin worried about the most was how to keep quiet so he wouldn't further disturb his twin.

It was then that his nervous cerulean eyes darted over to a large, fluffy white rag, which hung off of a wooden ring attached to the wall. He bit his bottom lip gently and thought of an idea to use it as some sort of muzzle. It was a tad too big to fit all of it in his mouth; 'Who cares, you only need it to shut you up for a minute, you pussy,' the disheveled brunette told himself bitterly. He snatched the wash cloth and held it in the sink as water spewed out of the faucet, dampening the rag quickly. After a couple moments of soaking the rag, he opened his mouth and clamped down on the fabric tightly before turning his attention back to the mirror. If he wasn't in aching pain at the moment, he probably would've laughed at the sight before him.

Shaking his head from the 'what ifs,' Rin glared at his reflection and readied his hands to snap his nose back into place. His hands were clenched with only his thumbs sticking up and they were positioned carefully beside each nostril; both of which were twisted seemingly beyond repair. Shutting his eyelids firmly and inhaling sharply, Rin shoved all fears of pain out of his thoughts and a terrible crack resonated in the bathroom. Though he didn't cry out like he expected, Rin's teeth tightly sunk into the white fluff—a muffled grunt also vibrated in his throat while a single tear trickled down his flushed cheek. Quivering slightly from the pain in his nose, Rin began to pull out the wet rag from his mouth and couldn't help but smirk at his agonized reflection. 'I still remember what that old fart said to me when I first came to him like this.'

_7 year old Rin stood on the outside of the fence, ashamed to have to go into the monastery, appearing as though he'd just gotten out of a fight—and won with remorse. The first thing Reverend Fujimoto would do was holler at him for grappling with the older kids again. The next thing he would do – once Rin told him the details of how he picked a fight that he knew he couldn't win – would be to click his tongue in disappointment and punish him by praying for the losers' lives, all the while scolding him for being a 'little demon.' That thought alone was enough to get the little boy to tear up and angrily kick the ground. "Rin?" His small hands clenched into two fists and he hung his head._

"_What?" he snapped rudely, refusing to turn around to face the old man that crept up from behind quietly. To see his father's disheartened face would've scarred him forever. "What the hell do you want, jiji? I don't wanna see you!" Shirou's coarse hand gently rested on Rin's shoulder and he shook him a bit._

"_C'mon Rin, let me see the damage this time," the old man said casually. The boy kept his head down, but he slowly obliged to his foster father's request and turned his body around to face Fujimoto. The elder used his free hand to touch and raise Rin's chin up, so he could get a better look at the boy's face. Instead of disappointment that Rin was fearful of witnessing, the man expressed amusement. "Oh? This is all? I was expecting something worse than a few tears and a broken nose. I can fix this easily—" He hesitated for a minute, however. Rin gave Fujimoto an anxious look, to which the latter chuckled. He ruffled the boy's hair, then proceeded with, "—but it might hurt. Are you willing to let me help you?" The small brunette blinked, then averted his murky orbs as he allowed Shirou to fix his broken nose._

_The old man knelt down and was face-to-face with his son. He affectionately brushed Rin's dirty bangs out of his face and wiped away the muddy tears that stained the boy's plump cheeks. "What happened, Rin?" The boy shut his eyes and refused to answer. Shirou found his rebellion humorous and he tenderly touched the boy's button nose, retracting his hand once Rin winced from the pain. Fujimoto grinned. "Oi, you can tell this 'jiji' everything, my boy; I'm not one to judge, y'know."_

_With that reassuring Rin, the boy broke down and told Shirou everything that happened: he told him that the older boys were talking about Yukio when the boy wasn't around to defend himself, that Rin overheard the vulgar remarks they were making about his brother, and that he lunged at all five of them, never once thinking that he could've been injured beyond his imagination—only caring that Yukio shouldn't be put down in such an ugly manner. Rin successfully defeated three of the original five, but the leader of the group, a bulky 5th grader, had his remaining henchman hold Rin down while he was kicked in the face. After about the third kick, something exploded inside of the boy and the next thing he remembered was laying eyes on five badly beaten bodies._

"_B-but t-they said such bad things a-about Nii-san, Papa! I-I... they're lucky they lived!" Rin wailed as he trembled greatly from the memory. By the time he finished telling his tale of avenging his brother's name, Rin was a sniveling mess of a 7 year old. He never even noticed the painful snap that accompanied his nose being set in its normal place. Shirou embraced the boy and let him weep into his shoulder; he softly cooed into Rin's ear, telling the boy that he understood how he was feeling._

"_Don't be like this, musuko, you fought for your brother's honor." He hoisted the boy in the air and he gently rubbed Rin's back as his son elicited a louder cry. "Though I don't condone violence, in your case, I'll make an exception." Rin hiccuped and he pulled his burning face away from the old man's shoulder, staring at Shirou right in the eyes with a confused glint. The look in his ocean eyes spelled out 'Really?' and Shirou nodded at the silent question; his expression of never-ending peace and amusement soothed Rin to the point where he was content with laying in the reverend's strong, albeit old arms._

'Jiji...' Rin had climbed into the shower during his flashback and was absentmindedly washing the raw parts of his lower body, more particularly his rump. The wash rag that was used as a muzzle earlier now cleaned his filthy skin, even though it never once felt like it was soaping his body. The cool water drizzled numbly on his skin and his hair—Rin looked down at the ground, watching the clear liquid that carried regret traveling into the drain. His vision was blurry and for a second, he could almost hear that old man joyously laughing at Lord knows what. The cloth slipped out of his hands and landed with a sloshy 'thump' on the floor and he used a soapy wrist to wipe away the combination of water and tears that leaked onto his face—it was in vain, however, since the only thing it did was worsen his sight.

Oh, if only the old fart could see his boy now; he'd turn in his grave if he saw Rin breaking down in sobs over a mere memory. A memory that consisted of him defending _Yukio's_ name. Without even thinking, Rin punched the wall in front of him in ferocity. His fist went right through the wood and when he pulled his hand out, a bruise was forming around his knuckles. The demon examined his throbbing, quivering hand before he slowly sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. Images of a crazed Yukio hovering above him while thrusting like mad raced through his mind and the raven-haired teen whimpered.

How could this have happened? Rin was physically stronger than Yukio and could have thrown Yukio off as though he weighed as much as a feather. Yet, he outwitted him and not only got rid of Kurikara, the younger twin knew his weakest point and used it to his advantage—holy water. Rin sunk even lower to the ground, arranging his body into the fetal position. Last night should have never happened—Rin should've never agreed to that bullshit 'heart-to-heart' excuse. He should've just left for a bite to eat; maybe Yukio would've calmed down to a point where he rid his mind of any intentions to hurt Rin. Maybe last night would've been different if Rin was never at True Cross Academy at all.

'But sometimes,' the heartbroken dark-haired teenager mused sullenly, '"maybe" is never enough...'

-.-

Cram school was densely awkward today, to say the very least. Rin had taken a seat in the far back of the room, as he arrived early enough to pick his table for the day. Despite having to sit on the edge of the chair so his sore bottom wouldn't throb throughout the day and having to scratch his nose to make sure there was still feeling, Rin was actually at peace after his bittersweet nostalgia in the shower and was excited to be in class. It was only when Yukio entered the room and started his teaching duties for the hour that Rin was uneasy. None of the other students seemed to care about the deadly silence between the twins and focused their attention on their assignments—it was only after the younger Okumura twin exited the room that Rin was finally able to relax and continue on with his daily work.

After cram school was finished for the day, Rin decided against going straight to the dorm, knowing well that Yukio would be waiting for him. But because of his hot temper and thick head, Rin had no friends to hang out with for the remainder of the day. So, with nothing to do, the brunette took the long way back to the dormitory and sluggishly treaded to the building, afraid of what his brother might do to him. Upon reaching his destination a long hour later, Rin stood at the entrance, unsure of whether or not he should go in. Arguing with his conscious, who told him to just run off and come back later, Rin swallowed audibly and gently pushed the door open.

It creaked quietly and he slid his slim body passed the small opening, anticipating the furious face of Yukio on the other side. His antsy orbs scanned the hallway and, seeing nothing out of the norm, Rin marginally limped down the hall. He nearly made it past the kitchen when – out of the blue – he heard his twin utter his name rather calmly. Stiffening, he turned his head to the side and was met with Yukio's indifferent facial expression. He weakly nodded at the clean cut brunette; the latter motioned for Rin to come into the kitchen. Nibbling on his lip, Rin felt like rejecting the request—but the way his brother gazed at him was almost scary. So, with heavy reluctance, he stepped into the kitchen and awkwardly stood there.

"I'm supposing that you know why I want to talk to you?" Yukio stated briskly. Rin nodded meekly and crossed his arms, trying to retain his tough image. It only made his twin chortle at the attempt. Nonetheless, Yukio ceased his laughter abruptly and his face twisted into a serious expression. "Look, I know that what happened last night was... downright terrible... and that you may never properly forgive me for what I have done." Rin's heart softened at the confession, but his conscious said otherwise. _'There's always some catch to this, remember.' _Yukio resumed talking as he stood up from his seat and warily sauntered over to his sibling. "But I would like to make it up to you, if you would permit me." Rin's conscious was basking in the glory of being right and it was chanting over and over again, _'I told ya so!' _Rin felt his throat thicken and goosebumps popped up on his upper arms when Yukio wrapped his fingers around the limb and yanked him close.

"W-what the fuck are y' doin'-?" Rin tried to push Yukio away from him, but the twin was stubborn and instead, he snaked his arms around Rin's waist and – reminiscent of the night before – his mouth hovered over Rin's before he pressed down on the lush, pink lips. What was so different compared to last night, Yukio was actually being careful with his brother. If his heart would have won out over Rin's conscious, he'd be kissing the younger adolescent back—but because it wasn't the case, Rin resisted and continued to squirm in the glasses-clad boy's arms. "Get the hell off me! What're y' doin', Yukio?" His brother responded by kissing his way down to the crook of the older brunette's neck, licking the spot where he planted his hickey from before.

"I want to earn your forgiveness by taking you in a gentler way," Yukio finally replied after he pulled his mouth away from his sibling's neck. "Last night's events are unforgettable," he stared into Rin's eyes longingly as he leaned in to kiss the boy once more, "but I would like to give you better memories to look back on by doing this—"

A loud slap echoed in the kitchen and Yukio's glasses flew off of his face; they smashed against the wall and the tinkling of glass shattering resonated in both of the twins' ears. Rin breathed deeply and glared at his twin, who stood and stared at the wall in shock. Rin used his sleeve to wipe his mouth and he spat out bitterly, "You really think that _fucking _me in a 'gentler way' is gonna take back everything you did last night? I'd rather fucking _die_ than to see your homely face enjoying my pain again, you... bastard!" Yukio's head was turned to the side and his dark tresses hid his eyes from Rin, but what the demon could make out was the smirk that twitched maniacally on his brother's lips. Rin hitched his breath at the sly grin, but he was too far up to back down.

In the blink of an eye, Yukio had lunged at Rin and the two plummeted to the floor; Yukio was pinning Rin's hands above his head with one hand while the other roamed his clothed muscular torso. "Oh, so you'd rather have anything else than to be taken like a lover—is that correct?" Waiting for no response, the wandering hand gripped the thin fabric on Rin's chest and angrily ripped it off of his body, enjoying the sound of the cotton tearing while Rin struggled terribly in his grasp. The larger twin then started to trace a vein that led to Rin's nipple; smiling malevolently to himself, he used his thumb and index finger to pinch and twiddle the pink nub tortuously. Rin's back arched as he tried to fight Yukio's clasp around his wrists, but it was no use; his nipple would only be squeezed even harder than before.

Just as he was about to give up, Rin's mental prayers seemed to have been answered. A soft knocking at the dorm entrance made its way to the brothers' ears and they both stared at each other for a few seconds—Yukio seemed furious to have been disturbed at the moment, while Rin was beaming with relief at his unknown savior. Angry, Yukio got off of his brother and made his way to the door while Rin attempted to sit up and fix his shirt so it wouldn't look like it was ripped.

Yukio combed his hair back with his fingers and, inhaling deeply to calm himself, he opened the door with a confused smile. It turned genuine in a second when he recognized the unwanted visitor. "Shiemi, it's good to see you," he greeted blissfully. "How are your legs?" A short, slender blonde with dazzling green eyes brightened at the man before her and she giggled softly, blushing a bit at Yukio's warm smile.

"Hello, Yuki-chan, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," the slim blonde said sweetly. She then held up three boxes to Yukio's nose—he sniffed and sighed at the fresh scent of food, though he gave her a questioning look. She laughed nervously and averted her gaze embarrassingly. "It's just—well, you saved my legs and my life the other day, and I never got to give you a 'Thanks' for it," Shiemi admitted daintily, her bubbly face faltering a bit; it perked up in an instant and she continued with, "but I remembered my mother telling me that you had a twin brother and that he goes to the school here. So, as a thank you for saving me, I made you and your brother this." Yukio curiously took the three boxes from her and opened the top one.

He smiled appreciatively and thanked her, but asked softly; "Thanks so much, Shiemi, but may I ask why there are three?" The blonde's face flustered a tad as she began to giggle inwardly. With each awkward laugh that slipped out of her lips, Rin had made his quiet appearance behind his terrifying younger brother and peeked slightly around the boy's broad shoulders to get a better glimpse at the unexpected visitor and – in his eyes – his Savior. The petite blonde noticed the brunette's vigilant staring and she smiled with puzzlement. "Hello there," she greeted modestly, "you must be Yuki-chan's twin. I'm Moriyama Shiemi."

Despite her constant shyness, Rin lightly nodded to acknowledge her presence and his eyes shifted to the meal boxes in Yukio's hands; an all-too familiar smirk danced on Rin's lips. But, because she'd been so polite to him, Rin friendly motioned the girl to come forward and he clasped his hands around hers before shaking her with attempted kindness. Yukio noticed this and couldn't help but give the couple a sickening glare (though it was directed more towards Rin than Shiemi). "Hi Shiemi, I'm Rin—say, that wouldn't be ramen and eggrolls that I smell, would it?" Rin released the blushing girl's hands and leaned towards Yukio to get a good whiff of the food. The older twin knew he was provoking his brother with each amicable moment regarding Moriyama, but at that point in time, Rin would have been glad to see his obnoxious classmate Ryuji at the front door is it meant another second away from the younger's wrath. Plus, the fact that Shiemi was undeniably cute and focused all of her attention on him may have been a confidence boost to defy Yukio, who watched his older brother with explicit disdain.

"Yes, I was just about to tell Yuki-chan that I prepared three boxes because I was hoping that maybe I could join you two for dinner?" Shiemi hung her head to hide her nervous face from the brothers. "But I understand if you boys prefer to eat with just each other—..." As her smooth voice faded off track, the naïve teenager waited for the Okumuras approval or rejection. Before Yukio could turn on his snake-like charm and politely turn the girl's suggestion down (no doubt that it was so no one was around to witness the coming events), Rin used his carefree, albeit abrasive personality to welcome Shiemi into their deserted dormitory.

Yukio looked on with a fiery glimmer in his jade orbs while Rin took Shiemi by her thin wrist and basically dragged the poor blonde into their kitchen; he made up stories about the 'haunted' eatery, but reassured the fearful female that he would "always be there to protect her from harm." The dark-haired Exorcist behind the duo blinked at the pretend promise prior to grinning to himself. Though the smile held a childlike appearance on the outside, behind it was disguised a deranged fire that refused to be extinguished without bringing down a few trees in the process.

'Protect her always, huh? Well, we'll just see about that later on, _brother_.' In his mental mind, Yukio never thought that such a word could taste so sour on his tongue.

n.n

A/N I know, some of ya'll are like, "What the SHIT, Anirt/Kiss! Who cares how Rin felt at school the next day after he was violently raped by Yukio, the younger, cuter, mortal, perfect-er twin? **WHERE'S THE COMFORT SEX!**" To that, I say, "There is no comfort sex. Life is full of disappointments. Get over it." (Nah, just kidding~ But...idk how to answer the comfort sex question...in my mind, there's no such thing as comfort sex—just the usual stuff, you know – the mind-blowing, hormone-raging, hardcore Japanese/German kinda stuff ;D)

BTW, I cheated and read the manga, only to find out that the kid with the hoodie wasn't "Yamada," but Shura. I was thoroughly disappointed; I was expecting an ugly, butt-headed demon or a fuckin' clone of Amaimon or in a major turn of events...Shirou ._. (What? A girl can dream...another thing, how Shura managed to keep those knockers hidden underneath that flimsy hoodie is beyond me. I wonder how the hell she could breathe if she had to suck it all in...that's one big breath...)

So...I could see this fic spanning, like, more than a few chapters, but idk. It'd be kinda dumb o-o" *shrug* Idk, what do you guys want? A full-on story with an actual plot (I know it doesn't seem that way now, but I could make it work xD) or do you want it to end next chapter with comfort sex? I can see the next chapter with comfort sex now...

Yukio: RIN! I'm so sorry for raping you and hurting you and treating you like shit and everything else in between! T_T ...Wanna fuck?

xD

Anywho, I hoped ya'll will stick around for next chapter~ (Whenever I get to writing it lol)


	3. fuck me

A/N **OH MY FUCKING GOD, 2000 HITS! **I love ya, pervs! :D

I FINALLY FREAKIN' UPDATED! It's time to throw a freakin' party! Is it bad that I struck inspiration while watching "Beavis and Butthead Do America"? Maybe, but who gives a fuck? lol I can't wait for the reboot; I hope they make fun of Jersey Shore xD

My replies to the following anonymous reviewers go as followed;

**stardustzekrom**: ...Huh? lol  
><strong>cloud<strong>: Holy cheeze-its, you really must o' liked my story if you reviewed the same thing twice lol Anywho, thanks for the review(s?)~ And I'm happy that you enjoyed it so much (X  
><strong>Glad<strong>: I'm glad that you're glad that last chapter didn't have the cliché comfort sex, Glad! (Did I overuse the word "glad"? Yes, but I don't give a fuck lol)

Disclaimer: ...No, just...no...

Warning(s): Insane!Yukio, OOC, incest, public humiliation, rape. (See? I changed it lol)

n.n

Dinner was rather lively, compared to the past two evenings. Shiemi was talking up a storm, which seemed to be a bit brave, considering she often kept to herself when she was around strangers. Seeing as how she was eating with Yukio and his older twin brother didn't seem to make her so uncomfortable, however, so the conservative blonde crept out of her shell and chatted through most of supper. The way Rin was acting, he took an unnecessarily deep interest in Moriyama and was talking to her with an adoring glint in his azure eyes while grinning coyly. The two were had been getting along so well that they completely forgot about Yukio; he just ate his food in silence as he listened intently to what the couple were talking about.

"Arigato gozaimasu for the meal, Shiemi~ It was delicious," Rin complimented lithely. He gently nudged the girl's hand and she unwittingly let his hand rest on her soft skin. "You cook a lot better than what I expected," the dark-haired boy blurted out quickly, receiving a peculiar glance from his sibling. It was at that moment that Rin realized how he worded the comment and he was about to apologize for even saying it. The blonde guest didn't find his comment offensive; rather, she grinned and her cheeks flustered lightly.

"Ahh~ Really? Then I'm so glad!" Shiemi sighed, her voice delicately edged with relief. She'd worked so hard making the meals and arranging them in perfect order—it was nice to see her efforts paid off. The duo then started to giggle awkwardly, as though they were a couple of kids on their first date. Time had passed by faster than the two had anticipated and already, Shiemi was preparing to go back to her house. She bowed politely to Rin and he motioned for her to come closer.

"C'mon Shiemi-san, I'll walk ya to the door," the brunette offered diligently and extended his arm so she could take it. The modest blonde shyly locked her arm with his and the couple sauntered out of the room, leaving behind an apathetic Yukio to clean up. In all honesty, Rin felt guilty for doing this – he was using Shiemi as a toy to buy time away from his maniac brother for too long, yet at the same time, he _did _like having the girl around. She was so terribly kind to him and Yukio and – God forgive him – she was unbelievably ambrosial. His heart melted at how the young girl appeared to him; the way her golden tresses curled around her soft, thoughtful face while her shimmering jade eyes stared into his dull blue pair made him want to make her his. Rin's face faltered slightly—'But after what Yukio did to me... could I control myself from not repeating his mistakes?' As the adolescents reached the door, Rin shook his head, ridding his mind of any worries. Why fret about something that hasn't even blossomed yet?

Shiemi gently pulled her limb out of Rin's grasp, bringing him out of his thoughts, and she thanked him – and Yukio, though he failed to escort her to the door as well – for allowing her to join them for the supper that she cooked herself. Rin blinked before shrugging; he flashed her a satisfied smirk. "Nah, we should be the ones thankin' you for the meal, Shiemi," he stated rather smoothly, leaning against the wall coolly. She smiled and opened the door, stepping out. Reluctantly, Rin clutched the blonde's shoulder and stopped her from leaving. Her head turned and their eyes were interlocked—gulping, Rin added briskly, "Erm, I just wanna throw this out there before you leave – never hesitate to come over. Someone'll always be here. Ne, isn't that right, Nii—..." His confident voice abruptly ebbed away from finishing the sentence and he broke his gaze from Shiemi's. She tilted her head curiously, unaware of the events that played out before her arrival.

"Huh? Rin, a-are you all right?" Suddenly, her soft, warm palm pressed against his forehead before caressing each cheek. Startled, Rin grabbed her wrists and set them by her sides as calmly as he could. He then forced himself to smile and assured her that he was fine. She countered with the plausible claim that he was burning up and should go see a nurse, but the demon shook his head with a halfhearted grin. Though she observed the faux smile with worry, Moriyama didn't want to argue with her new friend (or at least, she hoped they were friends) any further and promptly left.

As he stared at the dissipating figure walking towards the sunset, Rin nibbled on his bottom lip. _Shit. _Perhaps it had been a bad idea to permit Shiemi into the Okumuras' desolate dormitory, knowing now that he and the blonde were ignoring Yukio fully. He stole a glance from behind and could hear the sound of his twin scraping the remains of the food into the trash can. With heavy antipathy, Rin shut the front entrance door and locked up for the night. He turned around and faintly tiptoed towards the kitchen – growing closer towards the lit up eatery, he swallowed hard and riskily poked his head through the door. Almost instantly, Yukio's larger body was standing in front of him, eliciting a yelp from the older twin.

"Ah, Yuki-kun," Rin elucidated nervously, jumping back into the hallway and ultimately, the wall. "I, er... I didn't mean t' be in the way, y'know—" The glasses-clad sibling's shadow approached Rin closer, sending an icy chill up his spine. His shoulders went from slouching to broad and he straightened his posture immediately; his leathery tail even ceased swaying and leaned against the brunette's back stiffly. Yukio took a step forward and his brother shut his eyes tightly, as well as clenching his jaw. His tough guy persona deteriorated, along with his posture, for he began to tremble noticeably. 'Oh Jesus, what do I do now? Oh God, oh anyone, help me—'

The feeling of being glared at, as well as Yukio's silhouette, subsided and the sound of feet shuffling up the steps gave Rin enough courage to peel open one eye. Soon enough, both of his cobalt irises were staring at the fading backside of Yukio's in disbelief. What the _hell_ just happened? Just a minute ago, the green-eyed mortal was sending Rin fatal glares—all of a sudden, he's indifferent to everything. "Oh brother, aren't you coming to bed~?" the younger called out suavely from above the stairs.

"Eh? Yeah, I'll, um... be right up..." Rin cautiously stepped towards the ascending staircase, glancing around the hallway for any lingering traps of some sort. Finally reaching the first step, ocean blue eyes darted to the stairs and he took a deep breath. Warily, he raised a foot and lowered it onto the step—a loud squeak accompanied the movement, but besides that, nothing was out of order. He continued his trek up the stairs and, after reaching the top of each flight, made his way towards the shared room. Upon arriving in front of the door, he noticed that Yukio was sitting at his desk, correcting assignments for cram school and studying for actual school.

Rin half-expected the boy to whip around and flash him that frightening smirk—the smirk that warned him he was in danger and there was nothing he could do but take it without resistance. Although Yukio paused after hearing Rin approaching the door, he resumed his work without initial complaint. Walking inside of the room, Rin looked around with unease – if anything, Yukio was going to do something to him in the comfort of their own room. The older brunette stood there and waited for his brother to get up and go off on him.

And he waited, and waited, and waited until he couldn't wait anymore. A hint of fear lit up in the demon's orbs when Yukio glanced back with exhausted eyes. "Rin, I'm trying to work. If you're tired, then please, just go to bed." Rin's eyes fluttered a few times, allowing his sibling's words to sink into his brain. _What? _A copious amount of questions rushed through his mind, dizzying him. "Eh? Did you hear me?" Rin shook his head, trying to get rid of the nauseating feeling welling up in his head. He stuttered out;

"Y-yeah, I'm, ahh... not feelin' too well... I guess I'll, uh, turn in for the night." What he had wanted to cry out at the top of his lungs was, "What the hell is wrong with you?", but Yukio was acting so serious. With an abundance of papers stacked by a pile of textbooks, Rin could tell why his twin would be so irritable, yet that still didn't explain his change in behavior. _It's simple, he's planning on something, _his conscience crisply declared. _Don't question it, though; just take your ass to bed and sleep on it. If he loses his shit during the night, then fight __him off. It's as simple as that._

Carefully climbing into his own bed, which was indubitably chilly from lack of physically sleeping in it, Rin buried his face into his pillow and firmly pulled the fluffy covers over his still-clothed body. 'You make it sound so easy,' Rin retorted to his conscience, of whom he could have _sworn _he heard laugh. Inhaling sharply, Rin positioned his body so that his back was facing Yukio and he was staring at the bare, mahogany wall with half-lidded eyes. Murmuring a prayer to protect him from anything during the fitful night ahead of him, Satan's son closed his eyes all the way and drifted off into a slumber that was deep enough to keep him asleep, but light enough to wake up if Yukio tried to do anything funny.

-.-

The crimson fireball in the horizon was slowly creeping northbound, sending a single beam of soft pink light through the crack in the Okumura dorm. Already, Rin was quietly scuffling around the otherwise silent room, collecting his clothes for the day. Because of last night's episode with Shiemi, Rin was still suspicious of Yukio's calm behavior. It was as though he'd reverted back to his old self, before Fujimoto died—yet, Rin knew better, or rather, his conscience knew better. _Be on your toes all day and look out for anything that Yukio might do. You're not off the hook yet._ No matter how badly Rin wanted to argue back and tell his inner self to back off, he had to admit that he, too, had a gut feeling that his twin was brewing something terrible.

It was the reason why he was up so early again; though there wasn't any trouble during the night while he slept, Rin didn't want to risk being violated in the morning before school. Yukio clearly didn't have any shame in doing something so cruel in the morning, so Rin, being extremely cautious, woke up as early as morning was considered 'morning' and had collected his slightly wrinkled uniform, among other things, before slipping out of the room and walking down the flight of stairs. The old floorboards creaked with each step closer towards his destination—as he stood in front of the ground floor bathroom, his eyes traveled to the floor; a semblance of nervousness sprouted in Rin's veins and he gulped audibly.

The door still lay in wooden chunks on the ground where Rin had tackled it the morning before. Hadn't Yukio noticed it when he had to take a shower? Why didn't he confront him about yesterday after school? Anxious cerulean orbs narrowed into slits. Oh yes, he'd forgotten already; Yukio attempted to 'take him gently' in the kitchen and nearly had his way if it hadn't been for their unexpected visitor at the door. His barely bruised lips twitched upwards at that moment – the image of Shiemi's flustering face and those beautiful jade eyes staring at him innocently warmed his cheeks and quite possibly his heart. She'd saved him from Yukio's fiery wrath and she didn't even know it. Sighing softly, the demon stepped over the fallen door before turning to face the mirror. He'd gotten a better night's worth of rest compared to the past few nights, he noticed, and his nose healed quicker than he'd anticipated.

Rin's expression drooped and he scratched the back of his mussed raven locks. It was still bothering him that his twin had yet to lay another finger on him – of course, his conscience badgered on that he should bask in the freedom while he still could, but Rin couldn't help but feel antsy. Yukio wasn't bipolar or anything of the sort; once he has his mind set on something, he never lets it go until it's conquered. That aspect of the younger Okumura brother has never – and will never – change. But what worried Rin the most was how casual Yukio acted last night; he went from completely mental to absolutely tranquil. What was Yukio scheming that had him revert to normal for the time being? Or had he finally realized the cruelty of his actions and he's just trying to forget it?

Taking a giant step into the shower/bathtub, Rin dismissed his final thought. Of course Yukio was planning something; otherwise, Rin would probably still be lying in his arms, frightened to the point of trembling. Turning on the faucets, he winced slightly at the freezing droplets that flooded over his skin and he hung his head, allowing the water to drizzle and soak his ebony tresses. _Quit worrying, as long he doesn't do anything now, then you're fine. _His mind kept nagging him to calm down and quit thinking about his maniacal twin—but not matter how hard he tried, Rin couldn't help but wonder who the real demon was between them.

-.-

Rin sat in the very back of the room yet again, tapping his pencil in boredom. His eyes darted every now and then towards the table next to him, which consisted of a tousled-haired boy with his lips puckered as he toyed around with a hand puppet. His eyes were closed, yet it was as though he could perfectly see his puppet—Rin shuddered slightly. Finding the sight too odd for his taste, Rin's ears picked up the sound of the door opening and he turned his gaze towards the front of the room. A hard lump formed in his throat and his pencil began to slip out of his fingers when the familiar face of his fraternal twin's beamed at the class.

"I apologize for being a bit late, class," Yukio started out with an awkward chuckle. His eyes flickered in Rin's direction when he added, "I had to clean up a certain mess before I left my dorm. I do hope that you're all not terribly mad at me for my tardiness." The class, minus Rin, looked on with feigned amusement and reassured their young teacher that everyone had 'one of those days.' He grinned a little at the attempted kindness and waved it off with a flick of his wrist. "To make up for my late beginning, I have an interesting way to kick off today's lesson," he stated cheerfully. Rin glanced at him with a quizzical expression, but said nothing. His classmates, on the other hand, buzzed amongst each other on what their lesson was going to be about. Their sensei ran his fingers through his hair lithely and chirped, "In a few days time, you will all be taking the Exwire exam. Your other teachers have already told you about this, correct?"

The students nodded their heads gingerly and a violet-haired student – Kamiki Izumo, if Rin recalled correctly – raised her hand with a serious look in her hardened eyes. Yukio acknowledged her hand and leaned back comfortably on his desk, waiting for the girl's question. She cleared her throat and quipped, "The other teachers _have _mentioned the upcoming exam, but they've already told us that they're not allowed to tell us what it's about." All eyes darted to Yukio, who chuckled softly at the statement.

"While we are not permitted to flatly say the details of the exam, what you may learn from today is this—you will have to know your fellow classmates on an amicable level." The girl's brow furrowed in confusion and Yukio straightened his posture by getting off of the desk top. "Which leads me to this; for your lesson today," he motioned at the spot he stood in, "I have planned that everyone in the class will come up here and say a little bit about yourselves. Think of it as something of an icebreaker." Although the brunette was calm and rather excited about the oral exercise, the others were left either visibly puzzled or miffed. The teenager with the multiple piercings and bleach-streaked hair by the name of Ryuji seemed bitter at the plan.

"What are we, preschoolers? We're old enough to get to know other by ourselves," he protested with a loud voice. His two friends, the carefree Shima Renzou and the practical thinker Miwa Konekomaru, were trying to dispel their buddy's infamous temper by claiming that the assignment might actually be fun. Izumo and her soft-spoken friend, Noriko Paku, exchanged dumbfounded glances while Takara, as Rin had found out the ventriloquist's name the day before, seemed disinterested in the lesson, but played with his puppet without saying a word. There was another student, a boy in a dark hoodie, that kept playing on his PSP as though he hadn't heard anything that Yukio said. As for Rin himself, he was genuinely confused with what his brother declared. _What the hell are you thinking of, Yukio? _His twin noticed Rin's intense staring and he merely averted his gaze.

"Well, if there's no further complaint, then let's start, shall we?" His response was the irritated groan of Ryuji, but he tuned it out. "Now, who would like to go first?" The whole room, which only moments ago was ablaze with whispers and grumbles, was now deathly silent. Pushing his glasses up further his nose, Yukio sighed softly and added, "The people who volunteer first get extra points." With that said, the two ladies in the room were the first to rise and walk to the front of the room. Rin took the opportunity to mentally analyze his brother's motives. _What is it that he's doing? _He wouldn't just shelve his school plans because he was going to lose his mind and hurt Rin again... would he? It had seemed so pointless, though. Taking in consideration of the previous night's events, Yukio didn't seem at all psycho. _Still_, he thought lamely, _we're at school. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on me in front of a bunch o' people—_"Rin, it's your turn to come up and say a little about yourself." Yukio's endearing tone brought Rin out of his thoughts and the older Okumura lifted his head slightly, glimpsing at the sight before him.

Izumo had been glaring at him, as was Ryuji, while most of the others were smirking like mad. Noticing his consternation, Yukio explained with a sly grin of his own, "Since you weren't paying attention, Shima-san dutifully suggested that your turn should be after the girls. If you had been paying attention, you might have been able to argue your way out of this." The younger shrugged before friendly gesturing for his relative to join him at the front of the room, eliciting a muffled snicker from the pink-haired Shima. Rin scanned the tables and faces, feeling a nervous lump grow in his throat – swallowing thickly, the raven-haired teen stood from his desk and marched obligingly towards his brother.

Awkwardly positioning himself next to the Exorcist, Rin folded his arms and frowned. He was a safe distance from his brother, just in case anything physical broke out. Nevertheless, Yukio proudly wrapped his arm around his twin's neck and gently nudged for the boy to begin. The blue eyed teen flinched subtly at the surprising embrace; after heaving a sigh in an attempt to conceal his suspicious glare, Rin looked out into the tiny crowd, searching for clues that would tell him how to start off. The students were simply watching him, patiently waiting to listen to what he had to say. _Oh shit, I really didn't listen earlier; what do I do? _Yukio's hand squeezed his shoulder lightly, gaining Rin's attention. "C'mon, Nii-san, tell them your name, who we are to each other, little things like that," he whispered playfully.

Ocean eyes narrowed into irritated perplexity. _What are you up to...? _As though he'd heard his thoughts, Yukio's grip tightened on the thin shoulder and formed a palm-shaped bruise even though the boy's face never faltered. Biting his tongue to suppress a squeak, Rin quickly turned his attention to the quiet crowd. "I'm, err... Okumura Rin." The hand on his shoulder loosened a bit, as if Yukio was growing content with his obedience. 'Tell them more,' the demon could hear Yukio say repeatedly in his head. He tried to shrug off the hand on his limb, but to no avail. Scratching his arm nervously, Rin fumbled out, "Me an' Yukio are fraternal twins. I'm the oldest—"

"—and Yukio's the smartest," Izumo remarked softly under her breath, earning a few chuckles from the table over. Her snide comment distracted the students for a minute, and by the time Rin had finished angrily glaring down the girl that he dubbed "Eyebrows," everyone regained their relaxed composure and resumed staring at the twins. The nervous sensation had also returned with a vengeance and Rin darted his eyes at each face with anxiety, wondering if what he said could qualify as 'saying a little' about himself.

"I, uh, guess that's i-!" A strangled yelp bubbled out of his mouth when something warm and rough danced blithely over his clothed butt. Izumo and Ryuji tried to focus on something that wasn't Rin while the others stared at the boy with concerned glints in their eyes. Yukio urged his brother to keep speaking as he slowly stroked the tail hidden underneath Rin's uniform, of whom coughed noisily into his fist and apologized for his unintended wail. "W-what I meant to say was, err... that is—I really have no i-idea what I'm s'pposed to be doin'." He struggled to contain a moan when Yukio's callous hand slid into the back of his shirt and started to massage the rough tail.

"Why don't you start with your hobbies? Or your family? It's not like this is rocket science; I think even _you _could do this without breaking a sweat," Ryuji stated bitterly with a grunt. Rin tensed up and grimaced as that – God forbid – talented hand felt up the warm, leather-y tail, causing Rin to gnaw on his bottom lip. If he hadn't been in such a compromising position now, he wouldn't have hesitated to talk back to the punk—unfortunately, that was not the case. Instead, he had to stand next to his brother, who was gently touching and fondling his bottom. His clothes, more specifically his pants, were tightening around his slim body and his cheeks were burning worse than before. He ground his teeth as his younger twin's fingers ghosted over his back entrance – the latter of whom grinned in masked happiness. 'Damn it, Yukio, you really have no shame...'

"Eh~? Does he have stage fright or something?" Shima asked to no one in particular. Konekomaru replied something witty, but Rin couldn't hear him due to whimpering softly from each squeeze on his buttocks. 'What the fuck does he think he's doing?' Rin thought in evident disgust as his tail tensed in embarrassment. He couldn't take it anymore; the spike in body temperature, the tight pants, the humiliation—he just couldn't! So, as Shima and Konekomaru chortled between themselves while a slightly amused Ryuji looked on, Rin angrily shoved Yukio off of him – he'd barely had time to pull his hand out of the boy's pants – and Rin proceeded to make his way towards the door.

"Ah, Rin-san, doushita?" His words were oozing with worry, yet Rin could still hear the mocking tone behind Yukio's voice. And it only made him angrier.

"S-shut the hell up! I'm gone!" Rin pushed the door open with a hard shove and promptly slammed it shut. The hinges shook from the aftermath while the whole room went silent from the abrupt outburst. All eyes shifted from the Exorcist to the shaken door; the former sighed and stared at his students with murky eyes. He meekly apologized for his brother's behavior and turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry that you all had to bear witness to that spectacle," Yukio breathed quietly. "Sometimes, unresolved matters get to Nii-san's head and he gets a little psychotic from the thinking." Taking a step towards the exit, he grimly resumed with, "If you will excuse me, I have to find him before something bad happens. I will be back as soon as possible." Just as he reached the doorway, softening eyes flickered towards Izumo and Paku. "Please girls, I trust that you both will watch over the others while I track my brother down. I promise you, I won't be too long."

"Yes, anything for you, Sensei," the girls responded briskly. Nodding at their direction, the glasses-clad boy stepped out into the hallway and gently shut the door behind him. A smirk reminiscent of that of a murderer's was contorting on his lips as a familiar crazed glint shone behind his glasses. 'I certainly won't be too long.'

-.-

Rin trudged across the colossal bridge that led towards his dorm. His body was swaying slightly from the ghostly touches that lingered on his sensitive skin—_Fuck, fuck, fuck... _His knees started to buckle from the odd sensation that continued to pulse through his pants—he extended a hand and grasped onto the bridge railing for support while using his free hand to run through his dark hair. 'God damn it, Yukio, what the hell...?'

"And just where do you think you're going?" a familiar voice asked tersely from behind the spawn of Satan. Rin stiffened at the sound and his grip on the railing hardened. He didn't look back, for he didn't want to see the stern look surfacing on his brother's face. Instead, the brunette hung his head, allowing his black bangs to fall over his oceanic eyes – despite the obstacle over his vision, he could still see the ground below him. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his upper arm and he was yanked around to face Yukio. Rin was somewhat surprised to see his twin calm, but the green-eyed Exorcist sounded menacing. "I asked you a question, _Nii-san._" Rin grit his teeth and tried to regain control of his limb.

"I'm goin' back to the dorm, where else?" Rin shot back icily. "Now, let me go–!" He managed to yank his arm free, but Yukio used his free hand to grab Rin's shoulder and furiously whip his body around to look out towards the academy's campus city. It happened so quickly that it took a moment for Rin to process what had just occurred. During his blank trance, Yukio took the opportunity to pull out a pair of rusty handcuffs from one of his secret pockets in his coat and forced Rin's wrists together so he could cuff him. Hearing the squeaky click of the cuffs clasping together, Rin was brought out of his thoughts and his eyes wandered downwards to witness his hands bound rather tightly. "Eh–! W-what the f–"

"Don't worry, brother," Yukio whispered gently in his brother's pointed ear, "I promised the others that I would be back as soon as I could—I'll be quick." Just as Rin opened his mouth to protest angrily, Yukio nibbled on the tip of his ear and licked. That alone was enough to get the skinnier brunette to shut his mouth and moan softly from reflex. Yukio's larger hands were massaging his brother's clothed chest, twiddling and pinching his nipples every now and then. Rin wriggled roughly in the metallic binds, trying to free himself from this. A hot, moist tongue trailed from the devilish lobe to the crook of Rin's pale neck, elucidating another wanton moan.

"Y-yamete~" The words left Rin's mouth before he could think—abruptly, Yukio's physical advances quickened and he asperously pulled down the boy's pants, along with his boxers. A blush grew on Rin's face as the day's warm air brushed against his tender skin. His head swiveled as far back as his neck allowed him and he gave his sadistic twin a frightened glare. "—Th' fuck are y' doin'!" Yukio clicked his tongue and violently grabbed the back of Rin's hair, forcing him to look straight ahead. The redness on his face darkened when he saw in the distance a crowd of students. He tensed up at the sight; 'Oh God, they're changing classes.'

"If you give in to my requests, then this won't take long," Yukio stated simply as he released the ebony tresses and fastened one hand on Rin's hip while the other wrapped around the railing next to the latter. Rin squeezed his eyes shut and struggled in the cheap restraints—he knew he could rip them apart easily, but he had no plan to get away from Yukio. In his spiraling mind, it would be best to just take the rape without complaint, but even that was deemed as a bad idea. His musings would be in vain, however—a second later, Yukio's long appendage wormed its way into the puckered hole with one deep thrust. A cry of pain slipped out of Rin's plump lips and he jerked forward, feeling the cock rip open old wounds as he had no time to brace himself.

"Ngh-AHH!" Rin squeaked, his head hung and his tongue wagging from his laborious breaths. Yukio gave him no time to adjust and he was thrusting away. The muscles, a bit loose from their first night together, still clamped around his shaft and he grunted lustfully at the semblance. "Y-Yuki— Ahh, stop! T-there's p-people coming!" Rin whined underneath Yukio's arched frame, the latter of whom guffawed. Without skipping a beat, the younger leaned towards his brother's head and he whispered lithely;

"Mmm, it's still so tight back here. It almost feels like I'm taking a virgin again." Rin's ears slightly lowered at the statement and he continued to squirm in the iron grasp of Yukio's. With each chaste thrust, Rin would yank his arms back and forth in rhythm, trying to break the handcuffs off of him. The only repercussion to this was how the metal scraped his thin wrists to the point where blood was lubricating the restraints. He bit his tongue to keep from groaning when he felt Yukio's fingers stroking his erection; the soft movements seemed to balance out the hard jerks inside his anus, for his penis twitched and spurted precum onto the smooth skin. Rin refused to submit, nevertheless, and continued to try and break off his cuffs. Yukio pulled his fingers away and smirked at the cream stained on his fingertips. "What's this~? How erotic, yet gaudy—is this what turns you on?" His brother growled threateningly, though it ceased when Yukio resumed stroking his throbbing cock.

"S-shut up, F-four-Eyes—AGH!" Yukio's stroking was becoming more and more frantic; Rin could feel that his orgasm was coming to a close, as his thrusts were also transitioning into an urgent pace. The Exorcist's thumb prodded the demon's slit, prompting the latter to yelp at the strange sensation. The tip of the thumb being poked in his head forced Rin to climax all over his twin's hands; Yukio didn't care, for only a minute later, he buried himself to the hilt inside of Rin and the demon's snug muscles milked him dry. Groaning pleasurably as his orgasm left his body, the glasses-clad brunette pulled himself out and his hold on Rin loosened. When he knew he was free, Rin's legs gave out under him and he collapsed to his wobbly knees, panting and weak.

His eyes were downcast, staring at the oblivious students that walked and talked on the ground beneath him while hot tears trickled down his cheeks. His seed peppered onto the stone floor while Yukio's come leaked out of his raw entrance. All of a sudden, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a zipper and Rin snuck a glance at Yukio, who was standing up and fixing his clothes to appear neater. Their eyes interlocked for a moment before Rin broke the gaze and turned his head away. Sensing the cold shoulder, Yukio coughed gruffly into his fist and said firmly, "This is only the beginning of your punishment, Rin. I will be back after cram school has ended. If you want so much as to escape back to the freedom of our dormitory, then you will have to be the one to liberate yourself from this erotically macabre sight." With that said, the teenager stepped away from the violated son of Satan and began to walk away from the scene. Rin blinked and his whole body flared up in ferocity. He twisted his body about, flailing his arms as best as he could all the while trying to rip off the cuffs.

"W-wait a fuckin' minute, Yukio! Are ya just goin' to leave me here like this?" Rin shrieked furiously. His response was Yukio's fading silhouette marching off into the distance. His puffy, bloodshot eyes watched in horror as his brother disappeared altogether, leaving behind Rin to struggle against the bloody chains.

n.n

A/N Sorry for the rushed rape at the end, but I had to update this story. It remained dormant for too long o-o" I'll fix it up later, when I'm bored; for the time being, however, fail ending is fail. Anyways...next chapter is going to be worse – or better, depending on how you think – than this, I shit ya'll not. I hope you all have strong stomachs...or eyes, since you'll be reading it...Nevertheless, I know for a fact that next chapter is quite possibly the best Ao no Exorcist chapter-thing that FFN will ever have locked in their archives forever (:

I read more of the Ao no Exorcist manga (like, only a chapter or 2) and there's so many Bon-BonxRin moments O_O Like, oh my God, I was in yaoi Heaven right thurr (even if Bon said they were "friends," I think there was something more going on)... Another thing, has anyone else taken that Seme/Uke quiz thing? I have; I got "Sadistic Seme." ...Yeah, I didn't think I'd get it either. I was expecting Clueless Uke. Now that I'm a Sadistic Seme according to a defunct quiz, anybody want to be my Dramatic Uke? ;D

Random tidbit: Wasn't Amaimon so adorkable when he was wearing that flamboyant yukata and was spinning after Mephisto took it in that one episode? XD What annoyed me, but made me laugh was how many times he withdrew and sheathed Kurikara and Rin was just standing there; can you say "10 Minute Challenge"? XD I have a feeling that I'm going to write something about Amaimon after this story is done~ (Or if I'm impatient enough, which I am, I'll probably write it during my free time d:)

Hmm... I think I should start reading other AnE fanfics. I haven't searched through this show's archives since I wrote "Candy," but that was to make sure no one already did my idea... All sad, but yeah.


	4. I'm broken baby

A/N Judas Priest, 3000 hits? Just because of one update? Oooh, I can't wait to see how this bumps up once this chapter is posted xD Idk if you could tell, but I'm starting to feed off of the hits of this story...makes me feel special lol Most people would be happy for a review, but I'm indifferent to reviews because I don't really review as much; when I write a review, it sounds stupid or "mean" -_-" When your story is one fucking paragraph long and it's an OCxWhoever and the only thing coming out of Mary-Sue's mouth is "OMG I lurvs you, Main Character!" do you really expect me to say something sugar-coated? The nerve of some people! I just keep my fingers from typing because I'd apparently be a flamer if I offered criticism lol (...I should apologize for the rant, but I'm not going to...)

Aww yeah, we're finally at my favorite chapter! :D No real notes here; I usually save the best for last d: Well...one thing; this chapter may or may not be the longest fucking chapter that will be in this story. No joke. So with that said, I guess I can give out this warning now; since this chapter is more likely the longest fucking chapter of the story, "I'm broken baby" is the hump point of the fanfic. It's the Wednesday of the week—it's the middle child of a family of odd-numbered children. Everything goes downhill from here (...well, if you compare future chapters to this chapter, everything goes downhill lol I guess in literary terms, it's called "The Climax"? xD Dirty word is dirty)

...You know what? Fuck what I said above. Here's a real note; I hate the new opening for Ao no Exorcist. I know it'll grow on me in time, but fuck...I liked the UVERworld opening, Core Pride, so~ much better d:

To;  
><strong>ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl and lojeloce .ya bitch<br>**Man, ya'll are some fucking jerk-offs lol But because I care so much for my reviewers (and the fact that you two actually read my A/N =D), I have changed the order of the warnings. Just for you two d:  
>As for the SemeUke quiz, I took it here (without the spaces, of course); http:/ semeuke . com /quiz . php  
><strong>ru3na<strong>: Aww, I hate to say this, but I'm sticking with the canon as much as possible. And because Kazue Kato is a bitch (no offense, Kato, 'cause you made AnE and all), there's no Bon-BonxRin as far as this story is concerned ): Fear not, however, because I plan on making another fanfic for RyujixRin once I'm finished with this (It'll probably be uploaded after I finish the Amaimon and Reader's Request story) :D  
><strong>Anon<strong>: Yes, yes I have realized my mistake (...well, actually, someone else by the name xBunni pwned me right in the face with this lol You people have such vigilant eyes; I'm jealous d:) Anyways, thanks for the review~ :D One of these days, I'll revise this story. But it's too new to have revising...well, that, and I'm lazy.

Disclaimer: Fuck you.

Warning(s): Insane!Yukio, OOC, rape, enema, Prince Albert (and no, I don't mean the Prince of fucking Monaco)

n.n

"Nii-san, I expect the dishes to be gleaming and dinner to be set when I return from my mission," were Yukio's parting words to a fallen Rin before the resounding clacks of his heels faded out of the dorm. His tone wasn't at all cheerful, but at the same time, it hadn't been laced with hate as it had only a few moments before. The tone had actually been casual—the most sane thing that Yukio has done since the day the twins arrived at True Cross Academy. Using his trembling arms to hoist his violated body up to his feet, Rin sighed hoarsely as he struggled to pull up his underwear and pants.

Yukio had remained true to his word—by the time he returned from teaching cram school, Rin was still weakly struggling to tear off his crimson restraints. The latter had been damn near ecstatic at the sight of the spotty brunette – despite his initial excitement, however, the moment his wrists were freed from the bloody cuffs, Rin felt a sharp pain rip through his lower spine and he let out a dry wail, unable to stop his psychotic twin from dragging him to their dorm by the tail. The demon was pleading for Yukio to release his tense tail, to which the Exorcist guffawed at and promptly ignored.

It was only when the two had reached the inside of the building and were standing in the kitchen that the hand wrapped firmly around the base of Rin's tail relented and pulled away. Rin had heaved a sigh of relief at the release of his tail—a grave mistake, he soon realized, when Yukio's body toppled over his, pinning the thinner frame to the floor. In a matter of minutes, they were both nude and Rin was positioned carefully underneath his brother. His hips were grasped tightly; a promise of bruises to come after the entire ordeal. He'd resisted Yukio's advances for a short period before the latter jerked forward in one quick thrust—

Rin gently rubbed his tender backside as the memory drifted away and his throbbing anus brought him back to the harsh reality of his twin's words from earlier in the day. So his punishment had been rape again. As though he hadn't seen _that_ coming. His hands balled up into tight fists and crimson smiles indented his rough palms—as though he fucking hadn't seen that coming. Tears unwittingly welled up in his cerulean eyes and were dribbling down his slightly scratched cheeks while he swallowed down a sob.

_God damn you to Hell, Yukio._

The older brunette felt absolutely terrible about everything that was unraveling in his life. His twin brother, his flesh and blood, his other half, had already raped him twice now and showed no signs of stopping. What was it that Rin had done to deserve such cruel treatment? It wasn't his fault that he was the son of Satan; if Yukio had been just a little bit stronger as a fetus, he, too, would have been one of Satan's children. Rin limped over to the kitchen sink, where a stack of dirty dishes sat; a thin line of blood trickled down his chin from the bite mark that Yukio inflicted to show possession over him.

"Brothers aren't s'pposed to be like this... never like this," Rin murmured quietly to himself as he reached over the sink and twisted the knobs so warm water could spray out of the faucet. His quivering hands retreated back to his sides and he dried them off on his loose shirt. After the sink was filled with soapy, scalding water and all that was dirty was now starting to be cleansed in the liquid, Rin rested his knuckles against the edge of the counter, his azure eyes blankly staring in the frothy bubbles. As the dishes soaked in the water, being rid of all the food particles that damn near stained the porcelain plates, Rin felt a tinge of jealousy towards the inanimate objects. _All they need to have is a quick swipe of a rag to be clean again..._

Rin yearned to be treated like a plate—he wanted to be essential to life, as a plate is the coaster for food. He wanted others to have to rely on him, yet at the same time, he wanted to rely on others, much like how a plate relies on others to clean it while still giving others a reason as to why it still exists. And how they were cleaned—it took nothing more than some soap and hot water. The filthiness that caressed Rin's pale skin wouldn't scrub away for the world. Heaving a trembling sigh, he wanted to morph into a kitchen utensil of some sort and jump right into the sink to have the sin and pain swirl down the drain.

Dipping his hands in the steaming fluids, the shamed son of Satan would just have to adjust to the feeling of Yukio's hands still fingering every _fucking _inch of his body and act like it wasn't bothering him. _But away from the eyes of cram school and Mephisto, _Rin thought numbly to himself as hot tears brimmed the corners of his eyes, _then my everything can fall... I just have to be the one to catch myself..._

-.-

Beady black eyes stared sympathetically at the figure before him, though an irritated grunt threatened to bubble out of his throat. Ukobach had a relatively small list of personal peeves that were easy to avoid; under the exception of his master, he disliked those that cooked in his kitchen and people that showed weakness. While the former was actually not added to his list until recently, the latter had always been something of his that he, in layman's terms, couldn't stand. And at the moment, he had conflicting feelings about what to do.

One side of the demon stated calmly that everything that had happened in the past few days was understandable for this boy's breakdown. The other side was the side that Ukobach had trouble controlling; his monstrous side. This side was still reeling from the fact that he had to open up his kitchen to two strangers, and to see the older of the two crying and breaking down just wasn't helping his mood. However, the rational side got the better of him, and it had him thinking long and hard about the past events.

Rin, if Ukobach remembered the name correctly, had been abused by his brother since Night One. The demon had been peacefully preparing for the Okumuras morning meal when he heard rather violent thrashing and screaming coming from upstairs. Though he was ready to run up the flights of stairs with a fire burning in his chest for a fight, Ukobach could hear things quiet for a moment and he thought nothing more of it – even when the noise resumed, the tiny minotaur just chopped up onions and vegetables like any other day. If anything, the little human with the glasses was probably being tossed around by Satan's son over something insignificant.

However, he realized how wrong he'd misinterpreted the ordeal the next day. He was sleeping in his small bed in one of the cupboards when a painful slap resonated in his ears. Twitching in annoyance, Ukobach rubbed an eye lazily and discreetly cracked open the cupboard door. What scene had met his groggy orbs stunned him awake; it was Rin that had slapped his fraternal twin across the face, sending the younger daggers as the smack echoed in the demon's ears. His teeth were clenched as he emitted a guttural sneer, "You really think that _fucking _me in a 'gentler way' is gonna take back everything you did last night? I'd rather fucking _die_ than to see your homely face enjoying my pain again, you... bastard!"

Before Ukobach could even comprehend what had just unfolded in front of his very own eyes, the resounding thumps of two bodies hitting the floor startled him and he snapped his head into attention. His feet were glued to the ground as he watched in horror as the clean-cut twin – Yukio, now that he thought about it – was hovering over Rin's slim frame, pinning the half-demon on the wooden floorboards beneath him. Yukio had whispered something terrible into his brother's ear, though Ukobach was too far away to hear it, and the sound of fabric being forcibly ripped from the smaller's body filled the air.

The miniature minotaur wasn't quite sure as to what he should – and could – do. On one hand, he was still miffed to have to feed such lowly and undeserving mortals (even if one was the son of the Devil himself) his delicious food an he figured that the brothers would get over themselves n time. But if his master had taught him anything worth remembering, it was – as tacky as it sounds – the emotions of the heart that humans have in the world of Assiah. And no matter how hard he tried to dispel these feelings that grew on him, Ukobach couldn't help but feel terrible to have to witness something as traumatizing as rape. Then again, Rin was an offspring to the God of Gehenna—he should have been able to throw Yukio off of him without so much as breaking a sweat. So how could that psychotic human have been able to overpower him?

It was the tense silence as a muffled knocking at the entrance of the abandoned dorm that brought Ukobach out of his musings and he looked on as a relieved Rin sat up while his furious sibling stormed out of the kitchen, leaving the unsuspecting brunette to try and fix his torn shirt as best as he possibly could. Ukobach had decided against revealing himself to the half-demon then, instead choosing to retreat back into the comfort of his makeshift home, for he saw no need to watch the others anymore—thinking about it now, maybe the minotaur spirit should've kept his eyes on the Okumuras and their unwitting guest.

Shaking his head, the small demon brought himself back to the reality of the situation and he turned his gaze back to the hunched figure that was Rin; even as he was nearly complete with dishes, the pitiful boy was still weeping uncontrollably. Though his back was facing the demon, Ukobach could tell he was trembling from thoughts of his and Yukio's brusque physical relationship – grunting sadly at the view, the miniature minotaur stepped out of the confines of cupboard home and silently stepped towards the son of Satan.

Despite his soft shuffles toward the boy, Rin didn't notice the violet-furred stove spirit creep up behind him—Ukobach, realizing this, made an audible grunt and stood next to the boy's feet. Rin continued to sob, never once realizing the presence that patiently waited next to him. Ukobach scratched his head curiously and he used his tail to brush against the clothed leg, trying to get a response from Rin. He received louder sobs and a gentle kick to go away. Irked, Ukobach growled out, _Oi, I'm trying to talk to you! _Of course, to a mortal's ears, they would've heard grunts and snorts rather than actual words, but because of Rin's bloodline, he clearly heard the minotaur chef yell at him and he flinched, a bit startled.

Wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve, the half-demon's cobalt eyes inched their way down to meet the stove spirit's beady pair on the floor. Their eyes were interlocked for a few, silent moments before Rin ripped away his gaze, turning his attention back to the emptying sink. "Oh great... I-I'm not in the best of moods t-to deal with demons, all right?" Ukobach remained in place, never once breaking his stares at the boy. The brunette could feel the eyes burning through his clothing and his grip on the soaking plate in his hand tightened. "I'm warnin' you, ape, leave me the fuck alone." Still, the misconcepted demon bore his eyes into Rin, tilting his head in curiosity at the teen's words.

The sound of glass cracking and shards falling and landing in different directions, a couple of which landed around Ukobach. He shielded his face to make sure none would get stuck in his cheeks or eyes while Rin's hands squeezed around the remaining pieces in his palms. His eyes were downcast, blood dripped from his clenched fists, no doubt from the shards, and his jaw was clenched, revealing his sharp teeth. When Ukobach eventually pulled his hands away from his face, his head tilted upwards and his jaw dropped from the sight, though it wasn't really the half-demon's threatening glares.

What had shocked the minotaur demon into utter silence were the tiny, electric blue flames that burned on the tips of Rin's elvish ears. Though the aura was relatively miniscule, Ukobach could sense the adolescent's full demon power starting to break free from its internal restraints. How long has his full potential been cracking the mental chains from within? "Why? Why the fuck do you keep starin' at me like that? Am I such an unworldly sight that even a fuckin' _demon _has to judge?" Rin lashed out venomously; his body slightly quivered from the anger that boiled in his veins. Ukobach blinked before his words sunk in. Sighing, the demon crept closer towards Rin, who stepped back and was readying his leg to kick Ukobach away.

_I've seen all that he's done to you, Rin-san, _Ukobach cooed out softly, attempting to hold out his paw for a truce. Rin froze at the statement and his eyes dilated while memories of Yukio's twisted face hovering over his surfaced in his mind. Ukobach noticed his terrifying nostalgia and backed off a bit, not wanting to further provoke the child of Satan. Rather, he affectionately brushed his tail against the half-blood's lower body, trying to soothe the poor boy of his secret sorrows. Rin felt the long tail rub gently against his calves and he tried to shake it off vehemently, but failed when Ukobach's hand shot up as far as it could go. It was straight, as though he was asking for the two of them to shake hands and declare peace. _I know what he does to you. Allow me to help you cope. Please? _Rin's eyes narrowed a little from Ukobach's plea.

"Oh, if you've seen what Yukio does to me, then how the hell do you expect me to cope? Do you think I just forgive and forget—" he snapped his fingers once "—like that?" He swiveled his body away from Ukobach and opened up his hands to see the damage the shards inflicted on his palms. Crimson leaked out of the soft skin and dribbled down his wrists and onto the floor. Closing his hands much more gentler than before, he continued with, "You don't understand... no one ever will, OK? He's hurt me in more ways that someone like _you _could ever apprehend." Inhaling slowly, the brunette stole a glance at the demon below, who retracted his hand and awkwardly looked around as the minotaur thought shyly, 'Comprehend, not apprehend.'

The spawn of Satan didn't hear his thoughts, of course. Rather, Rin flexed his hands a few times, opening and closing them repeatedly. A tinge of guilt bubbled in his heart, so – with a heavy sigh – he said as a sad, frightened smile twitched on his bruised lips, "... but I have nothing more to lose, right?"

-.-

"Nii-san, I expect the dishes to be gleaming and dinner to be set when I return from my mission," Yukio emitted indifferently. He adjusted his cloak to look neat and straight while his back was turned to the fallen frame of Rin. A few moments passed before the Exorcist left the kitchen and ultimately, the dorm itself. Using his special key, Yukio twisted the doorknob of the building and was redirected to a narrow bridge, which led in the direction of a sprawling shop ahead of him. A smirk serenaded his peach lips and the spotty Okumura marched a bit faster towards the camouflaged building.

His mission wasn't that of an Exorcist, even though his cloak said otherwise. No, his mission was much more personal than that of fighting off filthy demons that dirtied Assiah. That sickeningly sweet face caught the attention of his property, his Rin—'Moriyama Shiemi.' His smirk broadened at the thought of his brother ogling the blonde. Of course, she had returned his feelings by conversing with him throughout their entire meal, forgetting the vigilant eyes of Yukio's as he quietly chewed on the eggroll that she'd prepared especially for them. His face faltered and a frown pulled on the corners of his mouth. Shiemi was pretty, even he wasn't one to deny that. But to catch the eye of Rin's, and unknowingly at that – he wasn't going to allow it. 'She must know her true place in our dormitory,' the beryl-eyed brunette reminded himself constantly upon reaching the shop's ascending stone staircase.

He walked up the steps calmly and he relaxed his facial muscles to give off his usual demeanor, so the Moriyamas wouldn't think anything of his sudden appearance. Coughing into his fist to rid of any lingering ferocity in his voice, Yukio opened the entrance door slowly. The soft chiming of bells resonated into the traditional-styled building and an older woman – who sat behind a table that held many different materials used for Exorcists only – lightly smirked at the young teenager in her doorway. "What a surprise. Good evening, Yukio." The glasses-clad teen nodded and smiled.

"Good evening, Moriyama-san. Is Shiemi in? I must speak to her, on my brother's behalf," Yukio stated, feigning bewilderment to have a better chance to speak to the young girl. The woman nodded gingerly and gestured towards the garden, a scowl contorting on her aged face. Yukio thanked her for the help and he exited the shop, making his way towards the garden's gate with a growing smirk. That part had been quite simple; he was positive that the woman would want to hear about what his twin 'had' to say to her daughter. Standing in front of the rusting gate, Yukio shook his head, ultimately wiping the smirk off of his face whilst entering the private garden.

Shiemi was on her newly-healed legs, watering the plants that were kept in hanging pots. She heard the gate creak open and she turned around with a fearful glint in her emerald eyes—recognizing the broad frame of the younger Okumura, the glint perished and a bright grin widened on her soft face. "Oh! Yuki-chan, it's nice to see you again!" she chirped cheerfully, setting the water can down on the ground and racing over to properly greet the larger teen. He smiled and waved; before he knew it, the blonde was abruptly standing in front of him, smiling and giggling shyly. "What brings you here so soon? Does cram school take up that much of your products?" she inquired briskly. His smile darkened, though the girl was too naïve to notice.

"Well, I'm actually here on my own time." Shiemi gasped under her breath and light pink dusted her cheeks. Her mind was flooding with thoughts of a romantic Yukio taking her away from this temple, like in a fairytale. She hadn't felt or even mused these thoughts since the two had first met – how long had it been? Realizing that Yukio had resumed talking, her blush burned a bolder color from embarrassment and she uttered out genuinely, "Y-Yuki-chan, I'm terribly sorry, but I didn't hear you. What was it you said?" Her jade orbs were glistening apologetically and she twiddled her thumbs nervously, hoping that Yukio wasn't too upset. His aura was still dark from bitterness, though he grinned crookedly and assured her it was fine.

"No, it's all right, Shiemi. I was just telling you that I'm here to tell you something on Rin's behalf. You do remember him, right?" She took a second to think back before her modest grin returned at the mental image of Yukio's older twin. He'd been so friendly to her and he was undoubtedly funny – how could she forget someone as nice as him? She nodded in reply to Yukio's question and a crestfallen expression twisted on the latter's face. "Oh, good, I suppose... Shiemi, before I tell you what it is he wants you to know so badly, may I say that everything he said hasn't been tweaked by me." The petite blonde's head shot up to meet her friend's bemused face. Yukio continued tactfully, "He has a colorful language as well, so please try not to take much offense to what I say. I'm merely carrying the message to you—remember, though, I did this against my own wishes."

"W-what did Rin-san say? I... is that bad?" Shiemi meekly asked. "I-I don't want to hear cussing, Yuki-chan, p-please don't say his exact words if it's so terrible." Tears were collecting in the corners of her worried doe eyes as horrible thoughts bombarded her poor little head. Yukio wanted nothing more than to relish in those tears, but he had to say what had taken him hours to think of without breaking the girl's heart into too many pieces. Clearing his throat to sound more professional, he stated calmly;

"Well, if you insist on a censored version, I shall keep it short and to the point. What Nii-san had told me, in my cleaner language, is that he never wants to see you again, period." Something inside Shiemi clenched her heart greatly and the tears that welled up were now making trails of salty drops on her cheeks. "He said that he wasn't at all impressed with you and that he found the entire dinner repulsive." 'Rin had said that? But... but we were getting along so well! And he loved my food, he said!' Shiemi wanted to cry out until her voice died out, but she chose to let the silent tears roll down as Yukio continued.

"I will leave out the more vulgar things that he originally said, but in short, he just doesn't want you around anymore- Shiemi-san?" The use of the honorfic would've had Shiemi softly laughing as she insisted that the two were friends and didn't need to be so formal, but everything she just heard... What was it that she did wrong? Was her food so horribly made that Rin found it disgusting? Or had she been such a worry-wart that Rin found _her_ distasteful? Her lower lip quivering, a wail had left her throat and she buried her face in her hands, never once acknowledging the amicable hand that rested on her shoulder, nor did she hear Yukio utter an apology before he left the garden altogether. Shiemi didn't care, however; the only thing running through her head now was, 'I'll forever be alone.'

As soon as Yukio was a safe distance from the Exorcist-only shop, he guffawed obnoxiously into one of his balled up fists. He couldn't believe it; his faςade had really worked! It had just happened only moments ago and he still couldn't believe it had worked. How some people were so gullible was beyond him—he could only thank the Lord for placing such naïve people on the planet. His guffaws were cut off quickly and he expressed seriousness. 'Speaking of naïve, I think it's high time that I deal with a certain someone,' Yukio mused nonchalantly as he neared the single doorway at the end of the narrow walkway.

Rin wasn't about to get off as easily as he thought he did. His punishment from earlier was about to become nothing compared to the experiments Yukio had wanted to try on him. After tonight, Yukio pondered with a sadistic grin, his body was going to turn into nothing more than a test subject. With that thought still tucked in the deep confines of his insane mind, Yukio pulled out his key and eagerly shoved it into the keyhole of the door before he opened it. Taking a step inside, he now stood in his and Rin's desolate dorm, his smirk never faltering.

-.-

Rin sat in his new room, a bit uncomfortable in the never-before-been-used bed. His belongings were messily piled up inside of his duffel bag, which sat on his dusty desk. He was reflecting on what had happened in the past half-hour; Ukobach had comforted him for a moment before he'd suggested ('More like demanded...') that Rin move his stuff out of his shared room with Yukio. Before Rin could even protest, Ukobach pointed out, _This dormitory has a bunch of rooms that aren't in use. Just choose one of your liking and stay there. What can Yukio do? Make you move back? _Though the thought itself seemed risky in Rin's mind, he reluctantly left the kitchen and disappeared up the stairs.

After gathering his items from his former room, Rin bolted down the stairs to the second floor, choosing the last room on the right of the narrow hallway as his new school home. Sitting in his secluded room, Rin bit his lip as he thought about how furious Yukio was going to be when he returned from his mission. He scratched at the gauze wrapped around his hands and grimaced—not only did he manage to break a plate and move out of their room without his brother's consent, he wasn't even cooking dinner. Ukobach had flatly refused to have Rin cook, claiming that his hands were deemed too injured to chop up vegetables and whatnot.

"That didn't stop him from making me pick up all of my stuff and carry it to this room," Rin muttered blithely, darting his eyes around the desolate, dull room. Finding nothing of particular interest, he turned his body about until he was laying on his back. His azure orbs were examining the cracks in the ceiling; he was so bored and anxious that he'd begun to imagine that he could see pictures in the ceiling, much like how a cloud-gazer found images within the poufs of white in the sky. This little waste of time also became a bit repetitive after a few, long moments and Rin threw his arm over his eyes, attempting to sneak in a catnap prior to his twin coming home.

Stirring a tad to adjust into a more comfier position, Rin was beginning to drift off when the sound of heavy boots trudging around on the first floor reached his sensitive ears. A quieted groan left his lips and Rin rotated his body until he was now facing the wall. 'Some mission! He wasn't even gone for that long,' the brunette thought bitterly to himself. Feeling the stiffness of new mattress start to sink and break in, Rin grabbed for his beat up pillow and he buried his face in it, trying his hardest to ignore the heavy thumps down below. He could feel himself nodding off once more and he smiled contently, enjoying the peaceful silence that his new room had to offer. It would take Yukio a little while to find out where Rin was now staying and he wanted to bask in this temporary freedom for as long as possible.

A thought occurred to him just then and an image of a lock popped up in his head. Groaning into his fluffy muzzle, Rin realized that he'd forgotten to lock his bedroom door – he also realized that he really didn't want to get up and go lock it himself. At odds on whether or not he should get up and lock the door, the heavy boots from before were now creeping up the stairs slowly and – as quickly as they were heard – they were silenced. Rin hadn't heard this, for he was still wondering whether or not to move from his comfy place on the bed. It was only when the thumps increased in both speed and sound that Rin's head snapped away from the pillow and he turned towards the door, a semblance of fright blooming in his chest.

The rubber clanks of the soles of the boots grew much too close for Rin's comfort down the long hallway. Throwing the pillow to the far corner of the room, Satan's son flailed his arms and legs, jumping onto the floorboards with a terrible thud. He took no time in recovering; a bad choice, considering how painful the stiff joints in his legs throbbed from putting pressure on them so abruptly. Nevertheless, he didn't care about the aching in his limbs—his sole focus was keeping the door shut and locked from his brother, who sounded as though he was only a few feet away from the room.

Rin slammed his body against the door, holding nothing back as his hands grabbed ahold of the doorknob and kept it in place. The footsteps on the outside died out and Rin could faintly feel his brother's presence, leaning against the sturdy door as though he was trying to hear for any out of the normal noises in the room. Rin's breathing hitched and his heart skipped a beat from the thickening silence. His hands were shaking and his knuckles were white due to the tight grip—for a moment, the brunette was beginning to wonder if Yukio had given up altogether and retreated back downstairs.

These thoughts were put to a premature grave, however, when the door was being repeatedly bombarded with pounds and kicks, sending Rin into a frightening frenzy. His grasp on the knob loosened with each hard bump against his frame; try as he might, Rin stood no chance against barring his brother out and – with a mighty kick – the door, along with Rin himself, went flying backward. The blue-eyed brunette was used as cushion for the wooden entry way – unfortunately for Rin, his body went into slight shock from landing on his back so hard and he lay stiffly on the floor, gasping for air whilst getting splinters in his forearms. His eyes were sewn shut; nevertheless, tears were collecting from underneath the eyelids. It was then that Yukio, who'd been watching the entire scene from the doorway, sauntered in lithely, an unreadable expression rising on his face.

Though Rin was temporarily paralyzed, his eyes cracked open and they trailed towards his psychotic sibling's way. Droplets of the salty liquid dribbled down his temples, slowly but surely making their way into his ebony tresses, and utter fear shimmered in his quivering orbs. Yukio loomed above the boy by now, a sly smirk starting to twitch on his peach lips. He gave the soft, plump pair a lick and he bent over to be positioned in front of his stunned twin's face. "Y-Yukio, w-what are you...?" Rin's voice was cracking, yet coarse; the look in the younger's sprightly beryl irises sent a shiver of embarrassment down the child of Satan's spine.

The next thing Rin remembered was the disgusting feeling of having Yukio's tongue hastily brushing against his closed lips, endeavoring to toy around with the dormant pink muscle in the demon's mouth. Eyes widening, Rin gasped audibly, giving his brother the only opportunity he needed to shove his tongue passed the other's lips. The paralysis was ebbing away then and, though he still wasn't as strong as he'd like to be, Rin used all of his remaining strength up by grasping onto Yukio's shoulders and push him back gruffly. The spotty Exorcist landed flat on his butt, but he didn't seem at all angry. In fact, it was almost as though he was _amused _by his twin's antics.

Rin opened his budding-bruised lips to say something in anger, but he realized that Yukio had slipped him a few pills—this became all-too apparent when a large hand clamped over his mouth, while the other was rubbing his Adam's Apple up and down, trying to speed the process of the pills' descent into his system. Feeling the last of the pills slither down his throat, Rin clawed at the larger twin's hands in a savage attempt to breathe a bit more properly. That hadn't been a part of Yukio's agenda, it seemed, as the hand by his throat wrapped around his neck and crushed the skin hard. A choked sob barely squeaked out of Rin's esophagus and a dark chortle was his reply.

Yukio was literally squeezing his last breath out and the bastard had been _laughing_, as if it were some sort of sick joke. "The pills won't kick in for a little while, Nii-san," the green-eyed twin murmured with a twisted smile. "If this is going to work... this must be done..." His hand squeezed the neck tighter, eliciting another strangled gasp from the reddening brunette below him. The latter wanted so much to ask his brother what it is he had a problem with him – not the bullshit "You're a murderous fuck" excuse. His consciousness said otherwise, though, and he could feel his body cease flailing while he drew his final breath. The last thing Rin could recall hearing was Yukio whisper a mock apology and he shut his eyes for a long while, the sound of his brother's guffaws lulling him into a deep sleep.

-.-

Azure eyes fluttered open in grogginess, the first sign of the pills officially dissipating in Rin's system. Groaning quietly, his vision was blurred from having slept for Lord knows how long and he shut them gently, trying to make his body come out of its rest. Something on his nose itched irritably at the stirring and wriggling of wakening his body – Rin reached for the facial appendage to relieve it, but something taut and rough stopped his hand from scratching his face. "W-what—?" His eyes opened once more, this time with much better vision as the gunk in the orbs were blinked away. Though it took a minute or so for his eyes to focus, once they did, Rin really wished he'd kept them closed.

The first thing he noticed was his lack of clothes, save his socks. His pale, naked body was completely exposed to the cool air of the room, which he realized was the bathroom. The second thing that caught his attention was the fact that his body was tied up with rope; his wrists were bound together and were attached to a noose-like loop that was wrapped around of the wooden beams in the unfinished ceiling, while his lower body was in a squatting position. He'd been bound strategically so if the demon tried to struggle in his restraints, he would always remain in this odd position. The third thing he realized was that he was forcibly squatting in the bath tub, his butt approximately over the drain.

Lastly, but probably most importantly, he could feel his rectum clenching around a rubber, vibrating toy as Yukio stood in front of him, a genuine smile dancing on his lips. His mind still befuddled from the aftermath of the pills, Rin tilted his head peculiarly at the strange look his brother was giving him and he weakly squirmed in the rope binds. "I... what is this, b-brother?" He only got a gentle snicker in response and Yukio stepped closer towards the boy, holding up something that was completely foreign to Rin. It was a little big, silver, and had a nozzle that strangely enough matched with some sort of medieval plunge at the end of it. He waved it warily in front of the addled teenager, giving him a nice view of the whole device.

"Do you know what this is, Rin?" he mustered in a soft tone, shaking it a bit. What seemed like water sloshed around the inside of the instrument, though Rin wasn't too sure as to what it is or what it was used for. The smile on Yukio's face widened a tad. "This is an authentic 18th century clyster syringe – it was given to me by Father, who told me to never use this or give it to someone that truly doesn't deserve something so archaic, yet historical." Pushing on the plunger a bit, clear liquid spurted from the nozzle and dripped onto the bottom of the bath tub, landing by Rin's covered foot. A wave of delight beamed in Yukio's eyes as he grabbed the back of Rin's knees and forced his body to an angle to get a better view of his stretched hole. The tied-up boy's head hurt from hearing such big words put into use; what the hell was a syringe again? And a clyster? He wasn't too attentive when it came to being picked up off the tub the way his brother made him, but he did hiss out in pain from feeling the dildo in his body being eased out swiftly from the entrance.

"You know, I've noticed that your body heals a bit faster than what I anticipated," Yukio continued badgering on as the toy was thrown out of the tub and bounced rhythmically on the tiles away. Using one arm to keep Rin's leg hoisted in the air, the Exorcist dropped his other and freed his right to hold onto the barbaric syringe and press it into the slightly pulsing hole. Rin had been so high up that he didn't feel the nozzle being pressed into him until Yukio pushed down hard on the plunger, sending smooth liquid into places unexplored. "But that's just the outward appearance. Do things inside heal differently than your skin?" He paused for a moment and chuckled hoarsely. "Let's find out."

Something blistered within Rin and he let out a dry wail as the syringe emptied its contents inside his butt. It hadn't been the sudden wetness that flooded his insides that burned his muscles, though that likely may have been part of the reason. No, this white-hot burning was much more intense, as though someone had shoved a fist in his ass and scratched his innards with sharpened nails. He bucked his hips and tried to wriggle around so the nozzle would fall out, but Yukio's grasp on the device wouldn't budge for a second. Thick tears were streaming down the poor brunette's face now, creating two entire rivers that reached down to the crook of his neck.

Over-seeing the physical reaction with a smirk, the spotty teen answered his brother's mental question, "Of course, I hadn't gone the traditional way of giving another an enema. I'm not using average water, you see, I am actually using something much more cleaner than that." The fluids in the syringe were now filling Rin's anus and Yukio withdrew the clyster with no remorse. A small, noticeable bump stuck out in the victim's lower stomach, sending his attacker into a chuckling fit. Letting Rin's right leg fall limp, a clothed arm reached over the tub and grabbed the lively vibrator before Yukio turned his gaze back to his pitiful brother. "What's flooding and essentially cleansing your inner muscles is holy water, bought exclusively from your dear _friend _Shiemi."

Rin's breathing was erratic, but his heart stopped for a moment as he had an epiphany, squatting nude in a bath tub while his twisted twin watched and violated his body. Holy water? It hurt enough while it scalded his skin, but... but his bottom? His colon? He let out another cry as the blue dildo was shoved back into its former cave—the fluids weren't going to be emptied out for the time being. Holy water, God's water, was "cleansing" his entire ass for however long he was meant to suffer – was Yukio really trying to kill him? And what about his distaste for Shiemi? So many questions raced through the suffering brunette's mind and Rin definitely had no patience to find out answers yet. All he wanted now was to get the thick, rubber plug out of his hole so the holy water could be dispensed from his agonizing arse. "Y-Yu~ki-o!" Rin heaved, on the verge of nearly passing out. He was resorting to begging now, noticing at the last minute that it was his only logical option of release. _Fuck my dignity, fuck my pride, fuck Yukio, and fuck my life!_ "T-take it out—i-it hurts!"

Yukio shook his head in response and his smile seemed to taunt the cramping boy in his grasp. Rin's body was trembling roughly, his knees twitched and ached from supporting his heavier frame. Using the tips of his fingers to press against the bottom of the rubber lover, Yukio pushed the long toy in deeper, forcing another strained cry from his test subject. A thin line of the cleaning solution trickled out of the hole a little, acting as something of a lubricant. The fluid dribbled onto the moley brunette's hand—smirking, he grasped onto the rubber toy and started thrusting away. Rin had to bite on his tongue to make sure he hadn't swallowed it in the midst of this painful experiment; he violently shook his head, despite the crack that alerted him that he may have given himself whiplash.

A few long, excruciating minutes of thrusting went by and Yukio – bored with Rin constantly begging and wailing from the pain – let go of the toy and retracted his hand. Rin was breathing heavily and his head rolled back, fresh tears replacing the old. His lower body felt as if it were on fire—the thrusting only made it worse. The curve on his stomach made him cramp and twitch more; Yukio noticed this and placed one hand against the bulge, his palm ghosting over the skin. Rin had lifted up his head ever so carefully when his twin added a great pressure on the hard lump, forcing more of the liquid to leak out of his anus and onto the dildo.

Curling his toes, Rin shrieked in an almost high-pitched tone and he bucked his weak frame in random directions, hoping to throw off the maniacal twin. Grinning childishly at the sight, Yukio discarded his Exorcist uniform and threw it off to the side, but not before grabbing something out of the secret pockets. Getting on his knees, the dominant partner in this grotesque situation eagerly wrapped his fingers around Rin's semi-erect cock and he stroked it tenderly, trying to get it totally hard. "I wish I could try a meatotomy on you, Rin," Yukio breathed out blissfully, elucidating a small spurt of precum from the head; Rin was in too much distress to even listen to his own thoughts, much less his brother, yet the latter continued to speak plainly, "but your pink head is just too cute to split..."

The only thing Rin managed to hear out of that entire sentence was 'head' and 'split.' The drugs from before felt as if they were almost wearing off completely and Rin shot his head up, staring furiously into his twin's playful orbs as he tried to close his legs. Yukio gave him a gentle smile and resumed stroking the length, delighted at the sudden stiffening as it sprang to life in his hand. "Don't worry, though, I have another idea when it comes to modifying your penis." His fingers traveled up to the slit and he slid a fingertip in, feeling the moist head throb from the physical torment. Deeming it as damp enough, Yukio opened up his other hand and picked through the metallic items in the palm. Finding an appropriate sized item, the spotty male grinned inwardly and held it up for his brother to see.

Rin craned his neck to get a glimpse at the object in Yukio's hand and his brow furrowed at what he saw. It was long and a bit thick to be a needle; a small sphere was placed at the tip of the nail-like item. Yukio used his free hand to go and grab his brother's shaft, holding it firmly as he loomed closer towards the erection. "This right here is called a Prince's wand," the glasses-clad Exorcist stated calmly. He brushed the cool metal against Rin's head, making the boy shudder. "It's used in what piercers call a Prince Albert. In many BDSM cases, it's used a form of sadomasochistic pleasure." Positioning the Prince's wand above the alert head, Rin realized in utter horror what the hollow instrument was for and he opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find his voice to say a word.

Smiling sadistically at his brother's reaction, Yukio pressed the tube into Rin's urethral opening and showed no such remorse by thrusting it in roughly. Screaming in terror, Rin's back arched and his head rolled back, allowing drool and tears to run out of his mouth and eyes. From the first thrust in, blood spewed from the head and trickled down his shaft and dripped to the bottom of the tub. Crimson juice stained the pearl porcelain, a gory reminder that tonight would never be forgotten in both of the boys' heads. Rin shook and his thighs seized from the agony whilst his twin giggled softly at the boy's pained noises. "You should be lucky that I used a wand first," Yukio said monotonously after Rin's mouth hung open and his voice died out.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" the brunette demanded as he pinched the swollen, bleeding head. His mouth agape, Rin tried to lift his head up to meet his brother's gaze, but the pain, as well as the whiplash, kept him from doing so. A wheeze escaped his throat and the vibrator inside him seemed to be pushed out from the water that scathed his innards. Yukio's eyes hungrily examined the boy's nearly skeletal figure and they stopped at the buried toy. Overwhelming anxiety burst through the younger's veins as he remembered the enema he'd given Rin, but failed to empty the contents. Slightly curious to see how much would come out, Yukio let go of the piercing in Rin's urethra and turned his attention to the plugged arse.

Grasping the edge of the dildo, he rotated it in a complete circle and tugged on the rubber length, easing it out lazily. The clenched muscles made it a bit difficult to yank it out as fast as he wanted, but Yukio gave it a swift pull. The moment the dildo was released from the taut hole, Rin shut his cerulean orbs and grunted painfully as the holy water, along with fecal matter, leaked out of his ass with force. The runny, brown solution made a giant, growing puddle of his colon's remains; it splashed onto his white socks and swirled into the drain below. As the last of the fluids were pushed out of his body, Rin's entire body went still. Along with the diarrhea-resembling fluids, blood continued to spurt from his cock, smearing across the shaft and the Prince's wand.

Yukio stood and was standing out of the tub before his sacrilegious concoction could exit Rin's body. Scarlet and precum were painted on his hands and – stealing a glance at his passed out brother – brought one hand to his lips and tasted the demon's essence. Mutely, he smiled bitterly and reached to untie the ropes that chaffed his twin's wrists, the only thing that was keeping him squatting. With a single yank, the rope was falling freely to the ground while the conked out Rin fell and lay on his back, his entire backside coated with his own feces. Yukio took one last look at the filthy body before leaving him there to sleep in his own excrement.

The depraved image of Rin had put a smile on Yukio's face for the rest of the tranquil night.

n.n

A/N ...I just lost an entire fan-base for this story, haven't I? Oh well, if this chapter didn't live up to your sadistic expectations, then it's your fault that you're picky lol I would've had this chapter uploaded earlier this week, but my Internet was out, for one. And two, my sister was cleaning out folders and shit off of the computer and she accidentally deleted this chapter. 9K+ words dissipated into Internet Hell, and I had to retype the _whole fucking thing _all over again...

Y'know what ya'll should do? Tell me what you thought about the holy water enema/Prince Albert piercing. Those will be some interesting things I could respond to d: I have to admit; I was reading Hakui no Shihaisha when the idea of a Prince Albert piercing came to mind. I mean, what better way for Yukio to leave a mark than to pierce Rin's prick? ...I mean, what? Before I get some SM partners reviewing "That's not what a fucking Prince's wand is for," I am not a man, firstly, nor am I a piercer. So I actually have no hands-on knowledge on how to properly use a Prince's wand. I just made Yukio use it to pierce Rin's dick head; is that so wrong? ...Don't answer that.

Hmm...was I the only one left in the dark when it came to what the fuck Ukobach is? I had to look up a Minotaur to understand what he is—I personally thought Ukobach looked like a demonic version of Aipom from Pokemon, so I had to reread this entire fucking chapter just to change the words "primate" and "monkey" to "minotaur" ¬¬º I think I made Ukobach OOC, but ehh...everyone is OOC in this d:

"Rin yearned to be treated like a plate..." LOL I don't give a fuck if ya'll agree with me on this one, but that line is gold right thurr! It took me so~ long to think of ways on how a plate is substantial to like, people's lives and stuff. I had an epiphany looking at my plate soon afterward – it has done so much for me and I have never fully realized it until now XD I bet everyone's going to go get a plate, be it a paper plate or otherwise, and thank it for everything it has ever held for our stomach's sake xD (Oh God, I think way too much...)

"Comprehend, not apprehend." I don't give a fuck if that was completely out of place in this story. It had to be used somewhere before I forgot all about it lol

Y'know, rereading this made me realize how... rushed this whole thing was. I guess I was so anxious to get to the enema and piercing that I said "I don't give a fuck" and typed whatever came to my genius mind ^-^; Ahh well, this story is full of mistakes that I shall tend to one rainy day. I just hope this heat wave passes soon in MN; I must've sweated out 5 lbs. of bodily fluids (lol not that kind, pervs) in the past few days and it left me no imagination/motivation to write whatsoever D: Ahaha, I was on Failblog and there was a Win post that had a sign saying "Satan called: He wants his weather back." I totally saved it onto my computer xD

...One more thing before I sign off, I realized how much I say "I don't give a fuck." Can anyone say 2pacalypse? ;D


	5. Filler: SILENCE

A/N Guess who's back...back again...Anirt's back...tell a friend :D Actually, I shouldn't have updated this story with such a terrible 'no rape/torture' chapter (Whoops, spoiler alert; there's no rape or interesting torture in this), but it had to be updated ASAP. Bear with me, though, because I fuckin' swear I'll update this story with better chapters in a week! xD 'S too bad I waited 2 weeks to update this -_-" If ya'll want more Uke!Rin, just wait. Just you wait...

_**By the way, you really don't need to read this fucking chapter 'cause it's just a random filler chapter.**_ I have italicized and bolded(?) that entire sentence. If you somehow manage to not read that, ya'll are some major R-tards. I don't know how ya'll might manage to not see that, but eh...

**cheatersbaby**: You cringe reading this story? lol Why? It's not that bad...is it?  
><strong>Ham<strong>: I love your username. Anyway, I think I could've kept writing more in the beginning of the chapter, with Rin in bed and Yukio coming up the stairs. But hey, that's just me d:  
><strong>Anon<strong>: ...Seriously, out of the whole story chock full of rape, incest, shit, and more shit, you pointed out the fact that I reply to anonymous reviewers? If you're going to flame, point out the badass content specifically, not my Author's Notes xD This entire story is a violation of FFN's rules. Rating "M" states specifically that it's "Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes." Now, if rating "MA" was an actual rating, I wouldn't have said anything, as "MA" may contain adult themes and explicit language, which this story clearly has :D (...Fucking shit, I just did myself in, haven't I? Oh well, my reign as a writer has lasted me quite a bit of time on this site xD) As for the "limbs and genitalia" being cut off, just...no...why would I castrate Rin? That totally takes away the effect of his PA D:  
><strong>Heartbroken Child<strong>: Suck it up, my story ain't that bad lol Hoh, I'm really a bitch for saying that, but yeah. It's just fanfiction xD  
><strong>stardustzekrom<strong>: Paku will be in the story, I can assure you on that. From what I've planned, however, she isn't playing a major character...so really, she's in this story for as long as she was in the anime d:  
><strong>Soundless Voice<strong>: Alright, I'm taking a wild stab in the dark, but is that story you mentioned "Les Poulets" by Konata101? If so, I'm ballin'. If not, then what is this story that has eggs and yogurt with a dash of public humiliation~? I'm curious~ (Konata101, Klei, and BeatriceTheGolden are some phucked up writers, but I love their work :D They never fail to disappoint ^-^)  
><strong>BurnMyApathySyndrome<strong>: Prince Albert in a can? Spongebob Squarepants? :D Or was it that cartoon that said that joke...Hmm...I hate Wikipedia's picture for that. That bastard pic nearly got me in some awkward conversation between my mother and I o-o" Don't worry; we're all a little sick inside xD I must admit, however, that I lol'ed hard when I read your review – if you actually end up humping my story, don't give it any STDs. They could infect future chapters, y'know. Am I special? Possibly. Am I special because I received your review? Fo' sho.  
><strong>RinXBon<strong>: LMFAO I just have to say that while I was typing your username, I accidentally typed "RonXBin." Wtf is up with me these days? xD Oh shit~ A teensy bit too far? I think this story needs MORE kinky shit. ...Aside from my useless ramble, I hope I see your review this chapter! :D  
><strong>W<strong>: I'm going to add a "W" after your "o" so it looks like, "Wow"! :D Ahaha~ I'm so clever now that I found out your secret message, Mister/Mistress Double U.  
><strong>Milly<strong>: I've read worse fanfics too. Haven't you ever read anything from Beatrice, Klei, or Konata? (lol Probably xD)

Disclaimer: No. Just...no.

Warning(s): Insane!Yukio, OOC, FILLER CHAPTER, I REPEAT, FILLER FUCKING CHAPTER.

n.n

Night slowly transitioned into morning when it was finally coming to. The residual ringing of an alarm clock sounded in the forgotten dorm; hearing the dull blaring on the level above his room, Rin emitted a distasteful groan and he rolled onto his side, not wanting to wake up to go to school. With his eyes still closed, the boy could vaguely see a blurry outline of black clothes and pale skin—the night before was starting to haunt him in his sleep and his cobalt eyes popped open. Even though everything had been something of a blur to him, the brunette could almost feel the pain he endured and he jerked his body into a sitting position, shaking away his grogginess.

His eyes scanned his surroundings; the room was void of any life, save his sole existence. Dull shades were scattered throughout the plain room, though a single ray of morning sun snaked its way passed the curtains before the beam of hope dissipated. A cloud angrily took over its short limelight and kept any sort of light from coming into contact with the Academy's campus city. Blinking, Rin's slightly blocked vision started to stabilize as a low growl bubbled capriciously in his stomach. He absentmindedly rubbed his gurgling belly while trying to recall the events of last night.

'Screaming, I remember screaming,' he thought lamely, attempting to swallow. Vacuuming his mouth's contents seemed to be difficult, for his dry throat ached as the fluids slithered down his esophagus. The grumbles and sloshing in his tummy finally grabbed a hold of Rin's attention and his eyes warily wandered towards his blanketed body. Nibbling on his lower lip, he contemplated the repercussions of peeking what was under the thin covers prior to closing his eyes tightly. Shaking away the tinge of fear in his chest, Rin started to kick off the blanket weakly, finding out how stiff his legs had gotten overnight as he found getting the covers off of him had been a difficult task. The blanket had been whisked into the morning air by force and it crumpled into a pile of fabric a few feet away from the mattress; hearing the blanket fold over itself, the brunette guided his quivering hands down his body and prayed to all that was holy that he wasn't naked.

Oddly enough, Rin noticed that as his hands ghosted over the cotton, he had been sporting a fresh pair of pajamas. A loose, button-up shirt covered his chest to some extent when his fingertips connected with sticky flesh. Confidence started to rise in his mind and he risked cracking an eye open. His gaze was met with the sight of a sloppily buttoned shirt and Rin – relieved to know he hadn't woken up to a bloody mess – allowed himself to sigh. After the contentment ebbed away, an overwhelming feeling started to well up inside his chest. In all honesty, the brunette had been rather surprised at the fact that there was literally nothing wrong with his outward appearance. Not that he wasn't thankful, he just expected to see at least a bruise of some sort.

Then again, his throat was extremely sore; 'And I can taste blood that isn't there and I feel empty, yet full... What the hell did he do to me?' Rin's left hand brushed against his slightly exposed chest as he realized he really didn't want to know why he'd been screaming so much the previous night. He mused the idea of checking his clothes for any abnormal stains when his hand accidentally rubbed against something cool, almost like metal. Startled, he jerked his hand and unwittingly caused an agonizing sensation to ripple through his torso. He quickly recovered from the unusual feeling and he sat up warily so the pain wouldn't return. 'That... was strange,' he thought in wonder. His slow method seemed to have done the job, nevertheless, and soon enough, Rin found himself sitting on the edge of his stiff mattress, his feet dangling and lightly touching the floor.

Yawning softly, the brunette rubbed his upset stomach unknowingly and he jumped to his feet, thinking that he had to have been hungry if his stomach continued to gurgle the way it did. Standing up and stabilizing himself fully, Rin winced when his innards started to burn from any sort of movement. He did his best to ignore the grumbles and the like as he took a step forward. Doing this, however, shot a bullet of searing pain in the lower half of his body and he let out a strangled whimper. His balance faltered for a split second and in that time frame, the teenager toppled over and face-planted into the hard floorboards. Hot droplets of salty tears brimmed at the corners of the demon's eyes and he emitted another choked sob.

He had been so tortured by the agony ripping through his innards that he hardly noticed that his chest was heaving and his nipples were twitching. 'Holy fuck, I'm hot,' Rin thought disdainfully as he laid on the cold, hard wood without so much as breathing. Even that task was hard to tackle, for each breath he inhaled, something icy would prick the inside of his chest. He groaned softly, shifting in his awkward position into something more tolerable and would permit his chest to expand so he could breathe properly. Moments of hissing and abrupt thuds flew by and now, the blue-eyed brunette was lying on his back.

Rin wasted no time in relieving his avenging spike in body temperature. He bit the inside of his cheek and promptly tore his raven button-up down the middle, relishing in the cool air that nipped at his exposed skin. Closing his eyes in temporary content, Rin felt so worn out that he hadn't realized a dark, moist stain was growing on the crotch of his boxers. That is, until his restless rest had been rudely interrupted by a wave of torment nipping at his sensitive nubs and on the head of his penis. Lifting his head slightly, Rin's cerulean irises were met with the expanding stain on his groin and another brush of pain erupted on his nether regions. 'Oh Lord, oh Jesus, no—...'

The brunette was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place—his upper body rippled with fresh agony from something he had yet to find out, all the while his length throbbed from anything but pleasure. 'What the fuck am I goin' to do?' Ghosting a hand over his chest, Rin contemplated whether or not he should actually use his free hand to find out what's wrong with his member. Releasing his teeth's grasp on his inner cheek, he chose to bite down on his already-bruised lower lip as rough fingers slowly moved downwards toward his pulsating crotch. The demon did his best to ignore the fear that his twin brother could walk in any time and see him in such a disturbingly tantalizing position such as this; Rin was basically touching himself, for Christ's sakes! He really didn't need Yukio's narrowed beryl gaze scanning his sticky body while he ran his hands over his aching areas.

Speaking of which, Rin's right hand pressed against a hardened pink nub at that moment. What felt like metal brushed the skin of his fingertips and – by impulse – Rin retracted his hand and grit his teeth. Both of his nipples twitched at the sudden movement and a low groan mustered in his throat, wanting out. Trying to think of what could possibly have been so icy against his right hand, his other hand buried itself in the cotton confines of his underwear. The very tips of his fingernails gently prodded the flaccid cock; they first touched the scrotum before dancing up the shaft, leading up to the head. Rin froze—just as something lukewarm painted his fingers, another object – this one reminiscent to the items on his nipples – stabbed at the boy's palm. Forgetting the physical torment raging across his torso, Rin sat up a little and tugged his boxers off, still holding his dick.

Grunting, his eyes carefully analyzed the limp length in his callous palm. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him; blood had been leaking out of his urethral opening, smearing red on a bulging vein on his shaft. This was the least of his worries, however—what had actually shocked him speechless was what caused his cock to spurt crimson. A thick, curved piece of jewelry pierced through the head, keeping the cock flaccid from the pain of it all. Though the uniquely-shaped barbell was originally silver in color, blood had dried and caked around the metal, giving off an eerie shade of crusty maroon. Rin struggled to refrain from fainting at the macabre view and while he was successful, he still couldn't shake the queasy feeling gurgling in his stomach, even though that may have been for another reason entirely. "F-fuckin' A... Y-Yukio—" Moaning numbly, Rin had begun to pull his hand away from his limp cock when he had a soft chuckle coming from the door.

Blood rushed to his cheeks as his head snapped to attention, maneuvering his cerulean irises so he was staring directly at none other than his spotty brother, Yukio. The door frame was wide and splinters of wood scattered around the emptiness of what was once there—Rin could barely remember what had happened to his door after his deranged twin was through with it. The door's gruesome remains were the last thing Rin should've been worried about; Yukio's laughter increased dramatically in volume while chuckles twisted into cackles. Anxious, yet furious, the oddly-positioned demon attempted to get back on his feet and try to tell Yukio off, but the tugging sensation on his tender nubs kept the bony brunette from sitting up straight. His face contorted in pain and he turned it to the side, not wanting to feel his sibling's teal eyes bore perverted holes into his quivering frame.

"My, my, are you thinking about me, why you're in such a compromising position~?" Yukio teased crudely, his narrowed eyes examining the body that writhed on the floor. Rin's lips parted and he tried to speak, but incoherent grunts and moans were the only thing that left his mouth. Yukio's smirk broadened at the scene. "So you were? Intriguing." He dropped to his knees, landing right at Rin's side. The latter mentioned wriggled away in vain, stopping only when a foreign palm added pressure on his pulsing head. Nerves tore at the friction between hand and head, forcing Rin to throw his head back in agony. A lump started to form on the back of his head, though the boy ignored it for the time being—the pressure on his cock was too much for him to focus on anything else, really.

Pulling on the spherical screw, Yukio watched in amusement as another round of crimson squirted out of the piercing, a few thin droplets landing on his cheek. Not even bothering to wipe it away, the young Exorcist simply kept his lips curved upward and stared at his writhing brother. The way his baby face twisted in disgust and pain; how could he not stare? The taller twin leaned his face closer towards Rin, the latter not noticing because he glued his eyes shut from the tortuous rubs on his bare groin. "'S too bad I can't do anything _fun _for a few weeks..." Yukio had pressed his right cheek against Rin's, allowing his warm breath to lightly brush the tip of an elvish ear. His voice – once bitter, yet a smile still remained on his face – was now soft, almost apologetic in a sick way.

Releasing his vice grip around the bleeding length, the moley dark-haired teen reluctantly pushed his body away from Rin's, permitting the boy to calm himself down while trying not to acknowledge the burning in his stomach and in his cock. "...I wouldn't want to actually split your penis, just so it could heal a bit more properly." His grin slowly faded and his beryl eyes examined the flaccid member, particularly the Prince Albert. Flicking it and enjoying his twin's whine of protest, Yukio murmured airily, "I give you four weeks to heal 'down there,' Nii-san... Anymore than that, and-" he chortled in an immature manner "-I might go insane." Mouth parted and drool dribbling out of his lips, Rin tried to muster a sarcastic retort at his brother's comment, but Yukio was always one step ahead of him. The former gasped aridly when the ring on his member was being yanked skyward; the pain made tears burn his irises, but Rin's voice had resorted to nothing more than a hoarse shriek.

"—hurts... so fucking... much...!" Arching his back, Rin could feel something grab a fistful of ebony tresses, further tormenting the tortured demon by forcing him into a sitting position. His cries were swallowed by Yukio's lips while his tongue wrestled with the younger's tongue. Rin's eyes popped open and he stared into his twin's own set in horror; the boy's terrified stare was greeted with hungry orbs. Arms snaked around Rin's trembling frame, jerking the body forward and keeping him still. Placing his hands on Yukio's shoulders, the adolescent being harassed pushed – hard – against his bigger brother's frame, trying to shove him away. Though the kiss itself was sinful and disturbing, Rin had another reason why he wanted Yukio away—to put it in layman's terms, his ass felt like it was on white-hot fire. His belly continued to grumble and gurgle, contributing to the awkward feeling raging in his colon, and Rin desperately wanted to fall back and lie on the floor. He wanted to do anything that would soothe the pain in his body.

Feeling his hands go limp on his shoulders, Yukio pulled his head away from the rough liplock and watched as Rin literally threw his body against the ground, gasping in shock and relief as the pressure on his buttocks smoldered away. Indifferent eyes trailed to the nude chest of his brother's, revealing a bruising nipple with an odd sort of clamp on it. Chest fluctuating, Rin whimpered as he attempted to feel for the metallic toy, still oblivious as to what it was that yanked his nubs. The spotty brunette felt a smirk surface on his face and he hovered above Rin, using one hand to pin down the boy by his neck while the other wandered aimlessly over the pasty white skin.

Rin's throat was already sore—he didn't need to suffer from lack of air now! He grasped the tough wrist and scratched and clawed at the skin, succeeding in drawing blood, but not in shooing the hand away. Despite the fact that Yukio's hand was clamped rather loosely around his neck, the older twin didn't want to take any risks. It was only when he could feel his nipples be released from their excruciating prison, did Rin cease his scratching. Yukio was still only inches away from his face, yet his dangerous aura seemed to have dissipated into thin air.

_Seemed._

Even when Rin's neck was released and he coughed relentlessly, regaining any lost breath, Yukio just sat there, pounding on the former's back to make sure he would cough out anything foreign. Rin coughed to the point where he had flipped his body into a pose where he was on his knees and propped his torso up with an elbow. Fresh and old, tears ran down his blushing cheeks and Rin could feel his lungs relax, finally getting caught up with its regular rhythm of breathing. Sighing coarsely, the blue-eyed Page was about to collapse from exhaustion when he felt the remainder of his undergarments being pulled down to the floor.

_Of course,_ Rin's conscience pondered in a taunting tone, _the second your weak point shows, Yukio pounces. Smooth move, Rin. _The accused boy wanted to snap back that it wasn't his fault that he was violently kissed and touched, but a yelp escaped his lips when he could feel his inner muscles - which had unwittingly clenched around a toy - open up as the rubber lover was slid out of his body. The boy stifled a mewl of pleasure, for the removed dildo left him a feeling of content emptiness. He wanted to emit a moan, but Yukio's teal orbs watching in sick amazement (and the genital piercing) kept Rin from enjoying the physical bliss. Rather, a nervous grunt followed another yelp when his brother felt around his reddened hole while lightly sucking on the soiled toy.

"So... adorable," Yukio whispered tenderly, gently circling the quivering ring of muscle with his finger. Pulling his finger away, a thin line of silver kept his skin in contact with Rin's wet hole—chuckling darkly, the glasses-clad twin eagerly helped Rin pull up his boxers, then his shorts. He even buttoned up Rin's shirt for him, humming inwardly with each button as it was laced in position. Blinking, confusion raced through the older brunette's veins and he felt the urge to ask what the hell it is Yukio was doing. _What, is he bipolar or something? First, you're raped. Then, you're drugged. Now, this? _As though he could read his thoughts, Yukio answered swiftly, "Any other day, I'd have had my fun with you this early in the morning," he proceeded to get himself to his feet and brush off any excess dirt on his clothes, "but you have school."

Rin just lay on the floor, breathing heavily and staring blankly at Yukio as the latter sauntered towards the empty door frame. For a moment, Yukio lingered at the doorway, keeping his back faced to Rin. Disembodied coughs and sharp breathing resonated in the quieted room, bouncing off the dull colored walls. As the last of his coughing died down, Rin could make out a hazy silhouette of his twin, still standing at the door. Hearing the boy calm down, Yukio swiveled his body to where he could just see Rin's blistering face. While Yukio locked his gaze onto his brother's, the older boy averted his eyes elsewhere. "Nii-san, may I ask you a question?"

"... After all you've done—" Rin muttered almost venomously, still avoiding his sibling's stare, "—and you still ask for my permission?" _Have you really gone mental? _The shaggy-haired victim desperately wanted to add that, but he chose to keep his mouth shut. His only hope that he grasped on to is that his words would somehow hurt Yukio; hurt him to a point where he would realize what he's doing and would just... stop. Stop and apologize, admit his wrongdoings, something other than apathy! But he found out in a heartbeat that - after finally caving in and staring into his twin's eyes - Yukio didn't function that way. His ways of getting by were mysterious and depraved; if anyone knew of this twisted relationship between the two, they'd have agreed with Rin's statement as well.

However, his words had little to no effect on the glasses-clad younger twin. The larger boy opted to ignore Rin's comment for the time being and he mustered wistfully, "Nii-san... do you still love me?" Rin's eyes widened slightly and he carefully got back into a sitting pose. He felt the urge to remark something sarcastic, but that genuine glimmer of curiosity in Yukio's beryl irises forced his mouth to shut. There was a thick silence that spread through the small room, taking a toll on the atmosphere of the dorm itself. "... I'll let you think about that," Yukio finally stated, eerily calm about the whole situation he just laid out in front of Rin. He then walked out of sight, leaving Rin to muse about what he just said.

_Do you still love me?_

Rin forced himself to get on his own feet. His lower half was still very weak, however, and he chose to rest while kneeling. He scratched the back of his pulsing head, wincing in a barely noticeable pain. 'After all that, he asks if I love him?' Rin stopped scratching and he put a finger against his lips in wonder. '... Do I still love him?' After a moment of intense contemplation, he shook his head. 'No! I- he's not my Yuki-chan anymore! He's a monster for a brother; I may be the son of Satan, but he's... he's...' Words couldn't describe his twin brother anymore; Yukio was starting to fade into a demon in disguise and Rin wouldn't have had it any other way.

_No, you have to love him! _A voice - a tiny, high-pitched voice - screamed in the back of his head. Rin tensed at the sudden shriek in his mind, his eyes darting around the room as though there had been a presence in the room. He called out the voice, demanding in a cracking tone to know who the voice was. Instead of an answer, he got a bitter reply, _He's still your brother. He's what's keeping you on the verge of suicide and joining arms with Satan. Can't you see that he's doing these for your own good? _Rin's jaw dropped as the sudden realization hit him like a ton of rocks. Is it possible that this anonymous voice was correct? _If your dear brother hated you, he'd have killed you long ago. _Rin couldn't disagree with that; if Yukio truly hated him, he'd have already done away with him a long time ago, right?

Still... brothers aren't supposed to act like this. Ukobach's face suddenly appeared in his mind and flashbacks of yesterday started to surge through his addled mind. 'He knows what Yukio is doing and he knows what he's doing is wrong.' An abrupt flame of ferocity burst inside Rin's chest and his face contorted in frustration. 'No... No! I-I tried to fuck with his head, and he ends up fuckin' with mine instead!' Nostrils flaring, Rin clenched his hands into fists, trying to refrain from doing anything that he may regret later. 'I can never win with him... I-I hate him.' Surprisingly enough, admitting this in his head made the brunette feel a little better. The feeling washed away as soon as it had appeared, leaving Rin to drown in his own tears. 'I hate him, and he hates me! I hate Yukio!' "I hate you, Yukio...!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a tinge of guilt started to form in the pit of his stomach. Yet, Rin continued to chant his hatred for Yukio, his voice and tone growing stronger with each chant. The guilt that built up in his stomach got to a point where he couldn't ignore it, so with a final cry, Rin buried his face in his hands and hollered lamely, "I hate Yukio!" The repercussion of yelling that was that Rin bent over and rested his forehead against the dirty floor, staining the wood with specks of salty drops. On the floor, kneeling and wailing while pain raged across his shuddering frame, an epiphany struck his mind with the force of a lightning bolt;

'I hate my own brother... I'm the monster.'

-.-

Outside, Yukio leaned against a dusty wall, staring numbly out of the window. Bullets of rain plummeted from the dark sky, dampening anything they came in contact with. The gothic scenery looked much more beautiful when Rin's cries were the background music, lulling the Exorcist into a temporary zone out. It was only when the yells were coherently meshing in his ears that Yukio straightened his posture. He strained to make out the chants his beloved Rin cried out with each breath.

"I hate Yukio!" Blinking, Yukio released a breath that he couldn't remember holding in and he relaxed a little. Rin stopped proclaiming his hate; rather, he just started blubbering and whimpering as the tears overcame him. A gentle grin lithely tugged on the corners of the spotty male's lips. Something smooth and wet rolled down his cheek, ebbing away at the dried blood specks. He took no immediate notice to the single tear and instead, he melted away his foreign emotions and thoughts by listening to Rin cry. His dazed smile never left his face, even when a single river of salty liquid trickled down his face as the 'H' word started to twist into the 'L' word.

_I love Yukio!_

"...I love you, Rin."

n.n

A/N So! It feels weird to update this story after so fucking long. Hopefully, I'll write faster next time xD Were ya'll saddened because there wasn't explicit rape in this? Because if you were/still are saddened...that's just wrong I: Weird ending, I know, but I ran out of ideas for a filler xD

Oh yeah, as for the PA healing thing, I don't really know. I hate citing Wikipedia as the reference for my info because anyone can say whatever the fuck they want on Wiki (I once got redirected to Brendan Urie's Wikipage and he – at the time – was "the lead frontman of Panic on My Discostick and is the Hitler figure to the group of wannabe hipsters." Yeah. The shit some people say lol). I probably could've Google'd it, but eh...I didn't feel lucky today. So I Wiki'd it :D

Judas Priest...I just had an epiphany...after this chapter, there's only 4 chapters left. **4 MOTHERFUCKING CHAPTERS LEFT.** This...is Sparta! Do you know what this means? ...Well, it means that I better start writing faster so I can finish this story and never have to look back. I will confess; I have written stuff that was kinda bad (i.e, Blue Waffle and the wonders of 'eating out'...all wrapped in one story) but I've never tried something this bad. With that said...you know, there was no point in that confession. Go figure.

Something to think about; Why do ya'll think Yukio is acting the way he is now? Could it be he is, in fact, bipolar? Has he been suppressing emotions and thoughts, and it has finally caught up with him? Tell me what ya'll think~ Or don't. I don't care either way lol Just don't bitch about this chapter not being able to satisfy your sick desires. I tried, I failed, yet I still updated. I ought to get a 'Thanks' for even remembering this story xD

Fail chapter gets fail A/N. /shot/


	6. the menace

A/N **IT'S OVER 9000! **(Story hits, that is ;D I didn't realize people were so curious to see an Insane!Yukio story lol If I hit 100 reviews on this, I might possibly cry...xD)

It is I, Anirt, back by not-so popular demand! :D For Chapters 6 and 7, you'll need to remember AnE episodes 7 and 8 (The Exwire exams... Ohonhonhon~ Or is it Esquire? I keep seeing both terms used and I don't know what to believe anymore o-o) "But Anirt," you may say aloud, "how could you possibly redo the Exwire exams without Shiemi there?" Well, my pervs, it's simple...just read and find out! :D

Oh yeah, before I forget, I would like to point out that the torture methods used are not what I thought of (except for the piercings). I would like to credit my friends Emily and Hajear for giving me the strength, the courage, the inspiration, and the mental images by telling me their ideas for BDSM torture (A lot more of their methods will be used next chapter, this chapter is just the first part) Thank you both for your twisted, yet epic ideas xD

**kiki**: You're a twin? And you like this story? ...Oh God, if you get your ass busted on CNN for torturing your twin the way Yukio does Rin, I don't want to be blamed. I'M ONLY AN AUTHOR, DAMN IT! AND A BAD ONE, AT THAT! DX  
><strong>Dot<strong>: No. You will not violently rape or mutilate Yukio...that is, you won't until I'm done with this story. Then, I don't give a fuck what happens to him xD  
><strong>stardustzekrom<strong>: ...For some odd reason, I felt flattered reading your review lol  
><strong>RinXBon<strong>: Shit gets kinkier. Believe me when I say that. The nipple clamps came from a figment of my abstruse musings...jk, you're just going to have to read to find that out xD  
><strong>Soundless Voice<strong>: Holy fuck, you swear a lot. I think I like you. Not in the "Oh, how I wish to fuck you and make you mine and no one else's!" sense, more like the "Hey...you swear and don't give a fuck, be my friend or else" sense :D I'm afraid that I know no other fanfics that so hardcore like the wonderful trio mentioned, but if I do find any...I'll be sure to mention it (X As I said to RinXBon, shit gets kinkier in this chapter. Next chapter too...quite possibly the chapter after that, but that depends on my mood. I read your review as soon as FFN allowed me to see it, and I saw that you might snap in boredom if I didn't update? Guess what? I updated :D

Disclaimer: ಠ_ಠ

Warning(s): Insane!Yukio, OOC, rape, a dash of water-sports (I'm thinking I interpreted the meaning of water-sports wrong, but better safe than sorry, AMIRITE!), piercings, public humiliation, asphyxiation.

n.n

Days were turning into weeks at True Cross Academy. Rin sat exhaustively at his desk, staring out of his window in wonder. He couldn't wait to go to school in the morning—apparently, he and his fellow classmates were going to go and spend the night at the old dormitory to take part in the Exwire exam. Rin smiled to himself as he remembered how he'd foolishly asked Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru about what 'Exwire' and 'Meister' had meant. After he found out that in order to become an Exorcist, he would have to pass the exam and choose what he was going to specialize in (no doubt there—he was going to be a Knight).

His brow was furrowed and his teeth clenched abruptly; a dull ache in his groin throbbed, bringing him out of any sort of daydream he was lost in. Inhaling a shaky sigh, Rin turned his gaze from the window down to his pants, where he was greeted with a familiar dark stain on the crotch. Quivering hands traveled towards the zipper and fingers tugged the fly down, cringing slightly from the strange noise that resounded in the boy's sensitive ears.

Feeling his jeans already loosening, Rin unbuttoned the clasp and promptly shoved his pants to his ankles and pulled his boxers past his hips, freeing his penis from the cotton underwear. The sight he was greeted with was a bit too disgusting for his taste. The head of his dick pulsated as a thin line of blood stained the dry tips of his fingers whilst running down his softened shaft. Though he couldn't remember exactly what had happened those fateful few weeks ago, but what Rin could guess that he had been "punished" by means of achieving a genital piercing. And it was amateurishly done, at that.

Grunting softly as his chest twitched from moving so abruptly, Rin also had difficulty explaining the clamps on his nipples. The past few weeks were strange, to say the least—every night upon returning from either cram school or missions, Yukio would walk into Rin's room without so much as knocking. Crawling onto his bed and hovering over the boy's exhausted body, the younger twin would then pull off his brother's shirt. At first, Rin – scared out of his mind – would retaliate by shoving and yelling at the spotty teenager. He soon found out that Yukio had no intentions of violating him, as the young Exorcist would only stare at his chest for minutes before leaving, never once saying a word that would hint at his future motives.

Of course, he wouldn't _just_ stare at his chest – a couple of times a week, Yukio would lightly tug on Rin's nipple clamps and curiously watch Rin wince in pain, but that was really all he did. The two brothers wouldn't even say a word to each other; cram school was no exception, unless when absolutely necessary. Rin noticed that some of his other classmates were questioning the twins' silence during the day. 'Oh, if only they knew,' the brunette thought bitterly as he felt his his cock start to throb again. Groaning quietly, he carefully put his member back into his jeans and zipped them up.

There was never any doubt that Yukio had lost his sanity, but his mood swings were so abrupt and sporadic that Rin had a hard time keeping up. 'Correction: Yukio had lost me right when all this bullshit started.' Looking out the window blankly, Rin continued pondering, 'At least he isn't really hurting me, like before.' His eyelids fluttered shut in an attempt to contain the tears that brimmed at the corners of his ocean eyes. 'Still... that doesn't mean he'll change his ways. He's like a snake in the grass, just waiting to strike.' His hands balled up and he flexed them, trying to calm himself down before he lost his head. He needed to find some sort of release, fast – the image of Yukio's face haunted his mind and he yearned to rid them, even if it was temporary.

His lower abdomen and bladder seemed to have obliged, for Rin's stomach gurgled and sloshed while he felt the need to relieve himself. Inhaling slowly, the young son of Satan forced himself onto his feet and he staggered out of the room, clutching his stomach; figuring he'd be back in a few minutes, he didn't bother with pushing his chair in. Limping downstairs, the weakened brunette eventually found himself standing in front of the bathroom door, panting as he regained his lost breath. Feeling the faintness swell in his head before deflating, Rin pushed the door open and walked in with awkward grace, warily scanning the room for foreign traps of any kind. Even if Yukio hadn't done that much harm to him in the past weeks didn't mean that Rin had to let his guard down completely.

Finding nothing abnormal, he quickly made his way to the toilet, located near the window on the far end of the room. Rin stopped in his tracks and he gave the porcelain bowl an uncomfortable glance. As the weeks went by, the brunette had to squat on the toilet in order to alleviate his full bladder's needs, much like a girl. Needless to say, even though he was alone in the restroom, a tinge of embarrassment would grow every time Rin found himself squatting to pee. It just wasn't normal to him. "Then again, things haven't been what they used to be in a long time..."

Shaking his head sullenly, Rin lazily unzipped and pulled down his pants before tugging off his boxers. He flinched and suppressed a yelp as his Prince Albert got caught on the cotton and was also yanked with the underwear. Although uncomfortable, it didn't hurt as much as it used to, when his penis was still adjusting to being pierced by something so thick and curvy. At the moment, all Rin could feel was his member being jerked in one of the weirdest ways possible—nothing to really complain about. Taking the flaccid length in his hand once more, he lightly squeezed around the shaft; deeming it healed enough to stand and aim, the blue-eyed Okumura positioned himself in front of the toilet, readying to relieve himself in a normal way.

He had been so caught up in his own body's needs that he didn't hear the bathroom door squeak open and the resounding thuds of boots nearing his back. It was only when he heard that oh so familiar tone say; "Nii-san." Noticing how dangerously close that voice sounded, Rin tensed up. By reflex, his hand clenched around his cock and he stopped himself from peeing. Swiveling his body to face his brother, Rin had yet to cover his privates as he stared – wide-eyed – at Yukio, who stood only a few feet away from him. 'D-damn, I forgot to lock the door—!' Before Rin could even open his mouth, his twin spoke up in a crisp voice. "I see that you're healed enough to be on your feet while going to the bathroom." To that, Rin's eyes drooped into slits and he turned his gaze back to the toilet, not wanting to look at his sibling.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" the elder of the two retorted in annoyance. He had to admit, he wasn't expecting the chuckle that was Yukio's reply. 'Does he really find defiance _cute_?' And while he wanted to sneak a glance back to see his brother's expression, Rin decided against it and he instead chose to work on getting his nether regions covered.

"...It's refreshing to see you walk normally," Yukio remarked in a voice barely above a whisper as he stepped a little closer towards his brother's thinner frame. A softened grin crookedly formed on his face and the bespectacled teen easily snaked his arms around Rin's waist, earning a shocked gasp from the latter. It made his smile twitch and widen. "I thought I would lose my mind before this day came, Brother," Yukio breathed, resting his chin on the top of the demon's shoulder despite the rough resistance. Even after Rin pointed out rather vehemently that he had already gave in to the psychotic thoughts that plagued his mind, Yukio nuzzled his face into his sibling's creamy skin, his smile never faltering.

"Agh...! Y-Yukio, I g-gotta go—!" Rin stated nervously as he felt Yukio's hands wander to his still-clamped nipples, at which he pinched and rubbed through the thin fabric of the T-shirt. The older Okumura's legs began buckling from the sudden groping—he could feel the fluids backing up inside his bladder as he did his best to hold it all in. Quivering underneath his brother's body, Rin felt the spotty brunette's hands loosen on his cest and he let out a shaky sigh of relief. His happiness was short-lived, nonetheless, and those same hands had found their way to the back of Rin's bare legs, prompting Yukio to squeeze the skin and muscle in amusement.

"You have to 'go,' Nii-san? How badly?" Speaking out now would cause a chain reaction of humiliating events that Rin would rather avoid. So he kept his lips shut in a tight line, trying to convince himself that he was in a different place right then; anywhere, but with Yukio. Realizing the cold shoulder, the teal-eyed twin chuckled darkly as he groped the boy's sensitive legs, enjoying the way his brother tensed up. "Can't even answer, he's so desperate..." the Exorcist mused aloud, keeping it to himself. "Does it hurt to hold it in, why you're so silent?" Rin bit down on his tongue to contain a squeal when he felt Yukio lithely brush against his cock, making his member twitch.

"...Answer me when I talk to you—!" In the blink of an eye, Rin's feet that were firmly planted on the ground were suddenly lifted off the tiles. Startled, the Page attempted to close his legs, but his boxers and pants – once wrapped around his ankles – slid off and Yukio kept his limbs spread, exposing his flushed privates to the cool air. Scarlet bubbled inside his cheeks and Rin started to thrash in his fraternal twin's grasp, a sense of fear rising in the pit of his stomach. Placing Rin's feet on the edge of the toilet, Yukio tightly held one of his thighs while using his other to free his aching erection from his own pants.

"W-what the fuck, Yukio!" Rin exclaimed furiously, still wriggling about to try and liberate himself from the boy's body. He didn't care if he went or not – this was sending a different sort of scare through his body and he really, _really _hated the way it felt. With one leg let go, he used it to push and kick his body backward, wanting for him and Yukio to fall on their backs so he would have a chance to run away. This did not bode well with his moley brother, who, upon releasing his throbbing dick from his own pants, grabbed a hold of Rin's leg and kept him as still as he could.

He positioned Rin to where his core hovered above his lively member, though he didn't penetrate him just yet. A few minutes of shuffling around and adjusting to such odd positions, Yukio finally got into a pose where Rin's twitching penis was directly facing porcelain. The latter had long since stopped resisting and was now trembling greatly, frightened because he knew what his brother's intentions were at long last. And he was well-aware that he had no other choice, but to take it. Very crudely, Yukio ground his head against the hole, sending Rin into an apologetic frenzy as he resumed squirming, whimpering out a 'Y-yamete!'

With his trembling legs hoisted in the air, Yukio found the scene before him almost too adorable. Childishly grinning, the younger twin cooed something incoherent in Rin's elvish ear before slowly impaling his helpless brother on his stiff erection, grunting lightly as he lowered the demon's body. When he was about half-way in, he remained still while Rin writhed around in his grip. He started to stifle his sobs by groaning painfully, slightly bucking his hips as his inner muscles adjusted to the thick length that suddenly intruded their space. A couple of minutes passed by and the raven-haired teen had calmed himself down to a point where his legs were the only thing that shook. "Y-Yukio... please..." Said twin gave Rin a curious look, the latter of whom hung his head and stared into the toilet, finding it hard to bring himself to look anywhere else.

The sight was almost too adorable for Yukio. Giggling, he brushed the tip of his tongue alongside Rin's ear. "Please what~? It would be easier for me to understand what it is you want if you specified," he whispered hoarsely, forcing a shiver to icily run down the demon's spine. Rin bit his lip, keeping himself from blurting out anything he would regret later. Noticing the defiance, Yukio's grin faltered slightly. His hands loosened around Rin's lower limbs; tight enough to where they were still touching skin, but loosened to where his older brother's body slid down the remainder of his length. Rin hissed out from the pain, but made no other noises besides that.

Holding him in place once again, Yukio was realizing his sudden silence and he held back a laugh. Oh, so he still needed to 'go,' but he wouldn't admit it out loud. 'Well, let's just see how strong his willpower is...' With that tucked in his mind, he lifted Rin up until only his head was still inside of the reddened hole and began thrusting away. The residual, fast-paced movements of being filled again and again had Rin throwing his head back in shame. His cheeks were burning scarlet and his cock throbbed, though not from pleasure. He had to piss – badly. But he didn't want to give Yukio the satisfaction of seeing him reduced to such terrible deeds—so the blue-eyed son of Satan continued to squirm violently in his twin's grasp as he was pounded into with such force.

His bladder could only hold in so much urine, however. With every abrupt thrust, Rin could feel more droplets of the yellow liquid seep out of his pierced slit. The warm fluid dripped into the bowl below him – as each drop left his penis, the urge to pee became more and more tempting. It was only when the young Exorcist's head rubbed against the right spot in his anus that Rin shut his eyes tightly and cried out. The bitter scent of urine slowly spread out in the bathroom and the sound of fluids splashing inside of the toilet had brought Yukio closer to coming, a delightful glint in his teal orbs as Rin panted heavily.

Sweat glistened on the uke's furrowed brow and a well-relieved smile lightly crept on his blistering face. His body relaxed into his brother's—for a moment there, Rin forgot where he was and what situation he was in, he was just happy to finally empty his bladder after such torment. It was only when he felt his brother pull out and rub their members together that Rin's azure eyes popped open in horror. He used his hands to claw at Yukio's forearms when the bespectacled teenager came. Milky cream spurted into the air, some of it landing in the toilet, most of it staining Rin's flaccid length.

Disgusted by the orgasm that painted his shaft, Rin demanded to be let go. His nails dug even further into Yukio's skin, proving he would do what it took to be released. With a smug smirk, the Exorcist obliged, though not in the way the older sibling expected; Rin found himself being turned around and dropped into the full toilet, his backside being covered in his own piss. Wincing from the sudden plummet, the boy was about to pick himself up from the mess when Yukio dropped to his knees and firmly grabbed a hold of his hips, keeping Rin in the odd sitting position. "Ahh—! W-wha-?"

"Aww, do you really think that I'd be so cruel as to not let you come? I'm appalled, Brother!" Yukio's tone feigned shock, but his expression said otherwise. Licking his lips in a sultry way, he buried his face into Rin's groin and took the filthy length into his mouth. Rin gasped in surprise and distaste, his jaw dropping while Yukio's head immediately started to bob up and down without so much of a warning. The hot muscle in his mouth roughly lapped up the mix of bodily fluids from the member; he never gagged at the taste exploding in his mouth. In fact, Yukio found it sickly sweet.

With Rin wriggling and panting above him, it only made him savor the flavor even more.

"Ngh...! Ya-yamete!" the boy cried out in fear and ferocity. He grabbed a fistful of Yukio's dark tresses and yanked, trying to shove the teen off of him. Rin could feel his brother smirk with each suck and he shook his head repeatedly, not wanting any of the physical affections. Feeling his hair being yanked terribly so, Yukio groaned and pulled away from the pulsing member. He glared at his twin, who returned the look with narrowed eyes of his own. Their gazes were interlocked for a split second when Rin jerked his hips around in quick, sporadic directions, catching his glasses-clad brother off-guard.

In a threatening manner, the boy squeezed Rin's damp thighs, pressing hand-shaped bruises that would stay for days to come. "So, you want to play rough. I wouldn't challenge me if I were you, Rin..." Yukio lowered his head and bit down on the metal barbell that protruded from the older's length. With it securely stuck in his teeth, the spotty brunette jerked his head up, forcing Rin's prick to mirror his movement. A coarse shriek resounded in the dense bathroom and a loud thud soon followed.

Pulling his mouth off of the now-bleeding penis, Yukio stole a glance at his Rin, who's head had rolled back and rested in an awkward position against the wall. His orbs were glued shut and his mouth was open in a scream that hadn't escaped from his throat fully. Wiping his mouth of any lingering liquids, the young Exorcist's beryl irises traveled down to Rin's girth, which oozed blood. He hadn't even ripped off the piercing as he originally intended and his brother couldn't even handle the pain any longer?

A smile formed on his lips. 'Oh well, there's always tomorrow to play.' Without bothering to cover up Rin's dirtied figure on the toilet, Yukio tucked his dick inside his pants and sauntered out of the room.

-.-

Rin's body was sprawled about on the kitchen table, his wrists tied securely to a chair that was pushed in as far as it could. His eyes were shut peacefully so; a soft sigh escaped his peach lips and he stirred a little in his sleep. During the night, a breathless Yukio had awoken from a feisty sleep and had unwittingly went to the bathroom. In the duration of being half-awake, Yukio had cleaned up Rin as best as he could and dragged the boy down the hall and into the kitchen. Using a school tie, he restrained Rin's damn near lifeless wrists to the chair after undressing him and sat at the end of the table, watching him sleep. He'd been up ever since.

Now fully awake, Yukio watched the boy's chest, folding his brother's school shirt carefully. His eyes were downcast and he emitted a sigh. "If he doesn't wake up in a little while, I'm going to have to go through with this while he's asleep. 'S too bad, I wanted to see his reaction..." he mused inwardly, placing the shirt on the table. He waited a few more minutes, staring at his beloved sibling's bare chest fluctuate, prior to losing his patience.

Quietly, Yukio climbed on top of the table and crawled over to Rin. As soon as he was hovering above the resting boy, he propped himself on his hands and allowed his face to be only an inch away from a bruising nub. Parting his lips slightly, Yukio took the nipple into his mouth and lightly sucked so the boy wouldn't wake up, but the pink bud would still get moistened. As soon as that nipple was damp, he made a trail of butterfly kisses across the pale chest before flicking the nub with his tongue. He teased it a little, feeling it harden with each playful lick.

After it went erect, Yukio pulled away and analyzed Rin's slightly flustered face. Asleep, he looked so angelic—it was almost hard to believe he was the spawn of Satan himself. Rolling his eyes at the thought, he brushed away his anger and reached in his back pocket, feeling for something bunched up. Easily locating it, he brought his hand back and tore his eyes away from Rin's face to get a better look at the object in his hand. He felt giddy—Yukio always wanted to try and see how much cuter Rin would look with these on. Now was his chance.

In his hand were two safety pins, both attached to a thinned-out rope. The rope came down to a knot and a single strap dangled from the knot; the shape of the clamp was reminiscent to that of a Y. Opening the pins and bringing them to his lips, Yukio lubricated the metal with his saliva. Using his index finger and thumb, he pinched the right nipple and began to angle one of the tips of the pins when Rin's eyes fluttered open. His vision was hazy, but he could still make out the outline of a larger figure above him. "Ehh~?"

Wasting no time, especially since Rin was waking up, Yukio shoved the needle-like point right through the nub. The sudden prick inside his nipple had Rin groaning, though he didn't necessarily cry out. It felt as though he had his first shot – a bit painful, but nothing to complain about. It was after the second safety pin had ripped into his left nipple that Rin's vision focused and he got to see who his opponent was, though there wasn't any second guess as to who else it could be. "Y-Yu...kio?"

"Hmm, I was anticipating more of a violent reaction," the bespectacled boy muttered in disappointment. He brightened up before Rin could notice his chagrin. "It's a good thing I made a Y clamp. Otherwise, this won't be as fun." Before Rin could say anything more, Yukio tugged his pants down, then his boxers. Though he should've resisted, Rin was far too exhausted to even thrash around. He just allowed Yukio to do what he wanted for the time being, his mind too fuzzy to think rationally. The clean-cut twin tied the final rope around Rin's curved barbell, making sure it was knotted perfect.

Getting off of Rin's body, Yukio had untied his wrists before jumping to the floor and landing on his feet. Straightening out his clothes, he turned back to the groggy brunette and smiled cheerfully. He held out his hand to Rin, gesturing for him to sit up. Rubbing his sore wrists, Rin warily propped himself up into a sitting pose. Feeling nothing out of the ordinary, he reluctantly grabbed his brother's hand and was helped onto his feet. He hunched his back over and steadied himself, still grasping Yukio's limb. Nothing really seemed different, other than the fact that his legs buckled, though that was due to his body still tired from waking up.

As soon as his legs stopped trembling, Rin made the worst mistake of the week by straightening his posture. Or lack thereof—he was almost standing up straight when a searing bullet of pain shot through his chest. Startled, he jerked forward and his penis also dealt with certain torment. It was almost as though any sort of movement would trigger his sensitive appendages into being tugged. If it hadn't been for Yukio's support, Rin would've doubled over by now. "I... w-what is this?" With a smug grin, the glasses-clad boy used his free hand to yank on the tight string, sending Rin to whimper and hang his head low, averting any sort of eye contact with anything by shutting his misty eyes.

"Why, it's a homemade Y clamp," Yukio explained with a lustful glimmer in his eyes. Tracing the line down to his member, the spotty boy tugged on the string again before adding, "Y clamps are another sort of 'toy' in the BDSM culture. They're nipple _and _penis clamps, essentially. Motion of any sort can inflict pain on these areas, especially if they're pierced." Guffawing and releasing the thin line of rope, Yukio gave Rin an unnecessarily hard slap on the back and reached for his shirt. "You are to wear this until we return from the Exwire exams."

"W-what? N-no! I—just, no! W-what if I have to go to the bathroom?" Rin demanded to know, his voice shaky and fading from the pain ripping in his body. Yukio shrugged casually.

"It's possible to go with your urethral opening pierced. You've went to the bathroom in the past four weeks, haven't you?"

"T-then... what if I don't want t' go? I can just as easily take this off without you knowing." Rin's tone was defiant; to look the part, he'd even went as far as glaring at his brother while folding his arms, wincing a tad from the clamps pulling on his nubs and member. A wicked smile danced on Yukio's lips and he grabbed onto Rin's elbow, a little too tightly for the latter's taste. The dark aura he was receiving from Yukio had Rin gulping, though he still didn't back down.

"Oh, you _are_ going to the Exwire exams and you _will _wear this. I'll know when you aren't wearing it, _Brother_," Yukio growled out through his smirk. He leaned his face closer towards Rin's, though he wasn't going in for a kiss. Instead, he stared right into his brother's frozen cobalt irises and murmured softly, "You know, I always thought rebellion suited you..." Rin blinked and opened his mouth to retort, but before he even had that chance, Yukio pulled away and let his sibling's arm go free. His smirk had twisted into a gentle grin and he gestured towards the door. "Come now, Nii-san. We wouldn't want to be late for something so important."

-.-

Rin sat at the far end of the kotatsu, away from the vigilant eyes of his brother, the adviser of the Exwire exam. He sat next to the Eminem-looking boy, Yamada, and across the table was the ventriloquist, Takara. With Yukio's arm as support, Rin had limped to where the cram school attendees would be staying for the night. The brothers waited in silence until the group of students had eventually found their way to the abandoned dorm. After a brief tour of the dorm (though it was the longest tour, in Rin's case) and the rules of the exam were said aloud, everyone got their test and started.

The entire room had went deadly silent – the only sounds that resonated in the room were pencils scribbling on paper and breathing. A couple of times during the cruelly long exam, Rin had to shift positions to be a bit more comfortable; in the end, the brunette wasn't sure if it was worth it because with each movement, his nipples and penis would twitch agonizingly so and would bleed, staining his undershirt in the process. It took away most of his energy not to cry out.

"Time's up. Pencils down." Yukio's booming voice grasped a hold of everyone's attention and all the students listened. Simultaneously, the wooden pencils plummeted to the table top, followed by the majority of students stretching their stiff limbs. The silent trio at the end of the kotatsu did nothing but sit, especially Rin. His chest and nether regions ached in such ways that he never would've imagined possible. He did, however, keep an eye on the events that occurred at the other end of the table. As soon as the two girls in the room had finally relaxed from taking such a lengthy test, they both stood up.

"Let's go and take a bath, Paku," Izumo said in a damn near demanding tone. Her kinder-hearted friend didn't seem to mind; in fact, she giggled as she happily obliged. She even needed to relieve some of the stress that built up in her joints that could only be cured by the steam of hot, bubbly water. Side by side, the two girls exited the room, both of them unaware of the intense stares of the lone pink-haired male in the room. The second the door shut behind the autumn- and violet-haired girls, Shima threw his hands up in excitement.

"Hehehe, it's bath-time for the ladies right about now." Playfully, he elbowed his short-tempered friend Bon and waved to get Konekomaru's attention. "Ne~ Bon, Koneko, what do you say to a little peepshow before we hit the sack?" Konekomaru shook his head with a slightly blushing face while Ryuji rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Shima was thoroughly disappointed. "Eh? What's up with you two? When do you think we'll get a better chance at something like this again?" With that said, his eyes wandered towards the closed door, his mind being filled with erotic pictures of the two teen girls washing each other in a steamy bath, among other things. Bon scoffed.

"What 'chance' are you talking about? You have a loud mouth and we're sitting _right next _to the teacher, idiot." Hearing himself be referred to in such a distasteful tone, Yukio's eyes darted up, managing to steal a glance at the two boys. He'd overheard their conversation and he, in all honesty, could've cared less. So what if Shima wanted to be a Peeping Tom? Watching girls bathing was nothing compared to what Rin was wearing underneath all of his clothing. 'Speaking of Nii-san...' Glossy beryl traveled to the back of the room, where he briefly locked onto Rin's curious cerulean orbs. He didn't have much of a chance to really see the slender brunette's expression, for Rin's head hung—though, not in an embarrassed way, the bespectacled Exorcist noted.

Yukio silently eyed the teen as he stood up warily, using his sheathed Koumaken to help him get steady. Reminiscent to that of a cane, Rin carefully limped passed the sitting boys, all of whom were too caught up in their own conversations to notice the awkward way the demon staggered, or to notice that he was leaving altogether. Everyone but Yukio, that is. Seeing the door creak open and shut, the adviser quickly rose to his feet. "Students, if you feel like hanging out in your dorm rooms, feel free to. Just call me if there's anything you need," Yukio said firmly, strolling out of the room without even a goodbye. He could just hear Bon and Shima in talks about a certain little peep show as he shut the door behind him.

Stepping into the hallway, Yukio managed to get a glimpse of Rin exiting the building, his legs going at a debilitating pace to keep tugging at the clamps at a minimum. The taller twin felt a sly smile spreading on his face as he quietly sauntered after the boy, lagging behind deliberately so as not to let Rin know he was being followed. A few moments came and went prior to the limping boy leaving the dorm; he'd shut the door, but he wasn't fast enough – Yukio did a couple of big steps and barely managed to put his foot between the door and its hinge. His smile still there, he began to undo his tie as he came to a standstill, using his foot to keep the door propped open, albeit a crack.

The swift sound of the tie sliding out of his collar, the young Doctor opened the door a little more, just enough for his head to peek through. His eyes were met with the hunched over figure of Satan's son; Rin was staring out into the vast emptiness of the dark lot. Though still concealed, his leather tail was twitching noticeably, more likely from its owner's body relaxing after sitting cross-legged for such a long stretch. The way his back hunched over, Yukio got a good view of his behind. 'Now's my chance...!' He pushed the door open all the way and put his plan into action.

Rin could hear the door swing apart. Alarmed, he swiveled his body back – almost too fast, for he had to swallow back a whine and take a deep breath. He had no time to react when Yukio's gruff hand slapped over his mouth while his free arm wrapped tightly around his brother's slim waist, bringing his stiff body dangerously close to his. Ocean eyes broadening, Rin's cries of pain were muffled by Yukio's hand and he tried to scratch at the skin of his maniacal sibling's wrist, though it didn't really get him anywhere. "Ahh~ Enjoying the dusk's breeze, Brother?" Yukio inquired tenderly, looking straight into his dear brother's frightened eyes.

Said boy screamed into the palm; he started to bite at the sensitive flesh, doing anything he could to be freed. Unfazed, Yukio eagerly squeezed Rin's butt without hesitation and added lithely, "You know what would make this evening even better?" Trembling, Rin did his best to ignore the question, still attempting to sink his teeth into the hand. Yukio's smile grew darker and his embrace got tighter. "If I was in you, I think this night would be perfect." He shoved the brunette back and the latter nearly fainted at the physical torment yanking on his cock and nipples. He clutched his chest and hacked loudly, recovering his regular breaths. With his neck tie in hand, Yukio wrapped each end around his palms and he pulled it straight, yanking it to be nice and taut.

"Oh, if my hand was too much for you, then you're going to hate this." As soon as the words left his mouth, Yukio lunged forward and snaked the black cotton around Rin's exposed neck. Jolting upwards, Rin understood right away what the psychotic Exorcist's intentions were and he tripped backwards. The fall increased the pressure around his neck and he gagged, feeling as though his head was going to tear off his shoulders at any point. Thick tears sprang from his eyes and trickled down his cheeks as he gasped for air. Narrowing his eyes, Yukio yanked the tie up, bringing with it Rin's limp body. "Oh, you'll be just fine." He furiously pushed his demonic brother into the closed door, still keeping an iron grip on the tie.

"A-ack!" Rin's short, sharp intakes of breath – if you could even call it that – were like music to Yukio's ears. As he loosened his pants with his left hand, he slipped one loop of the tie into his right and pulled the makeshift noose back, adding a little more pressure on the boy's Adam Apple. Yukio had just gotten his pants to drop to his ankles when the sound of a scream rattled throughout the dorm. Rin could only hear the ringing in his ears, much less the high-pitched shriek, but his twin heard it too clearly. A little shocked – and even disheartened – Yukio slowly, but surely released his brother's neck by allowing the tie to slide off his hand.

Rolling his eyes, he glared at his brother, who'd sunk to his knees and bent over, coughing and shakily inhaling as he carefully rubbed his reddening neck. "It seems I have duties as a teacher. You got lucky this time, Rin." A little dizzy, the boy mentioned craned his neck up and his eyes gazed into Yukio's cold eyes. The two remained that way for about a second before Yukio hunched over and pulled up his trousers callously. He then kicked Rin out of his way, sending the boy flying back into the brush, and opened the dorm's entrance. Rin lie in the rough bushes, his eyes staring up into the starry sky. His eyes were still wide and dilated while his chest heaved. For a moment, he wasn't sure what to do; 'What does one do after something like this?' One particular option entered his mind and stayed there. Even when the broken boy tried to shoo it away, it wouldn't budge.

His conscience bleak and void, offering no words of wisdom or comfort, Rin did the only thing he could do; silently curling into an awkward fetal position, a sob broke out in the dark lot.

n.n

A/N HAPPY (super late) BIRTHDAY, RYUJI! I remembered your birthday, babe, but I just forgot. That's all xD If you were real, I'd say I loved you, but alas...you're just an oddly-colored haired anime boy...thing...Plus, you love Rin. How can I compete with that demon-human hybrid?...On a different note, rereading this chapter made me realize that I rushed through the nipple piercings. Sorry~ ^-^; Next chapter's better, though. There's more blood :D

When I watched that one episode of AnE, "Temptation" or whatever, I felt my eyes well up with tears. I got so sad when Amaimon yelled out "BROTHER!" to Mephisto when Rin stabbed him up and killed him (...or at least, I think he's dead. He might be that gerbil/hamster thing too...I have yet to watch episode 19, don't judge me xD) I was all, "...Mephisto, you bitch, save him! D:" True story. But then, I was like, "Good gracious, ass-bodacious! *nosebleed*" when Yukio and Shura's clothes burned up and they were left in their underwear. I like how Yukio was all ಠ_ಠ while Shura was all o 3o

Oh, I was reading more about the aftermath of a Prince Albert piercing and, according to my flawless research, sometimes men experience bleeding (no durr), inability to get hard, pain (again, no durr), and – at times – they have to sit down to pee, hence why Rin was thinking he had to go piss and squat on a toilet rather than stand and aim lol ...If anyone is still reading this, did I spell "yamete" right? OpenOffice is telling me I meant to write hexameter, but ehh...just imagine Rin saying that as he's about to get raped, like it's some safe word. "OMFG YUKIO, HEXAMETER!" xD

Cutest, twisted yaoi I have viewed with my own eyes; Okane ga Nai. Normally, I can't stand stuff where one of the main characters has naturally blond hair (...I'm sorry, but when the character is Japanese, they should have dark hair unless they dyed it themselves xD), but I gave this manga/anime an exception because Ayase is so adorkable~ I hate how Kanou is drawn though. I just want to squeeze his neck until it looks normal.

Well, this, meine Freunde/Freundinen, is the end of Part I. Part II will start with Yukio running towards the scream. I was going to add more, but ehh...I liked where I left this off. Well, not really, I just wanted to updated ^-^; I might post Pt. II in maybe 2 weeks? Hmm...don't get mad if I decide to update later than that xD Fuckin' shit, I wanted this story done before school...bah, whatever. Damn, I'm gonna be a sophomore this year. Doesn't that just blow? D:


	7. DOWNER

A/N Holy sugar honey ice tea, 13,000 hits? I...I just shat a brick, me'thinks.

The torture/rape ideas are still not of my mind's creation (except for the dissection/cannibalism; that I came up with d:) So, thanks to; Hajear, Emily, and Lark for sending in their ideas to me when I really needed it :D I could'a looked some methods up, but ehh...when you're on a shared computer, shit gets found easily. Especially since Google is a bitch with the saved search thingy...

A fairer warning than the ones I listed below; I attempted to do a fight scene between Yukio/Rin vs. Neuhaus' demon thing, but I completely and utterly failed. With this story not being updated in so long, I just rushed through the unimportant stuff (I know, I should read through FFN's Rules for Writing Properly, #342; "Never skip the unimportant shit, you dumbass excuse of a writer."). After all, I don't care much for fights in a fanfiction; only the ones where the fights that happen are in a bedroom ;D ...And sorry for the shitty ending. I just pulled it out of my ass last minute ;_;

**stardustzekrom**: So...you roleplay as Yukio on some page? ...Wtf? I'm confused lol  
><strong>Apple<strong>: Keep reading. Shit gets intense.  
><strong>Soundless Voice<strong>: Holy sheet-head, you still swear a lot. I must say, your reviews are entertaining to read on a rainy day xD You bis-natch, I was on my phone's internet when I saw IKM had 3 new reviews, bringing it up the total to 100, then I find out they're all from you. You CHEATER! 50 points from Gryffindor! (lolwut) Ayase was raped like, once. He was molested once, he was hit once, and he was fucked many times. (I refuse to believe Ayase was raped more than once. The alcohol and drugs brought out his true nature—a WHORE!) I updated as soon as fucking possible, now get off my dick and quit begging. Or do; either way, I'm fine with the outcome -3-  
>P.S. The fuck is Invisidick? I'm sitting here, thinking that it's some sort of condom to make dicks invisible. MY BRAIN FUCKIN' HURTS FROM THINKING, DAMN IT.<br>**mm**: Good. That means I did my job right c(X  
><strong>RinXBon<strong>: I...I...marry me. No, like, seriously. Marry me~ MARRY ME! (I feel like Belarus going after Russia -_-") Like, holy fucking shit, I changed this entire chapter just because I loved that idea! XD But...piercings are here to stay. Because Rin wouldn't be Uke!Rin without them xD

Disclaimer: ¬¬º

Warning(s): Insane!Yukio, very OOC, rape, dissection, gangbang, mild/implied blood play, mild/implied cannibalism.

n.n

Izumo and Paku walked quietly down the halls, talking and laughing amongst each other with every step. Nearing the bathroom with their bags in hand, the girls entered the spacious restroom while conversing about cram school, specifically the boys. "Hmph, that pink-haired perv – Shima, was it? Does he seriously think we couldn't hear what he said about us?" Izumo asked her friend with a scowl. Paku furrowed her brow in confusion as the frustrated girl before her continued. "As if we would actually leave the door unlocked. He's a big mouth and a pig." At that, her quiet friend's eyes lit up in surprise. Had Shima said something about peeping on them at their most vulnerable time? She didn't hear him if he did.

'Then again, Izumo-chan has a sharper sense of hearing than me,' Paku told herself as the girls made their way towards a row of empty lockers and threw their bags into the narrow space. A look of admiration glimmered in the brunette's half-lidded orbs and she smiled lithely at her temperamental buddy, who kept talking without noticing Paku. At that, the veneration glint crept away and nervousness took its place. 'I do hope she understand... After all, friends would want what's best for each other, right?' Nodding slightly – mainly to herself – the teenager fixated her gaze on Izumo, who had already stripped down to be clad in only a bra and panties. The girl with the odd eyebrows raised one in displeased confusion, searching for a towel within her bag. "I swear, boys can be vile, it makes my stomach flip."

It was at that moment that Izumo turned to meet her friend's gaze and she grinned, the angry expression on her face immediately being swept away by relaxation. She stretched out her arms and lightly squeezed Paku's shoulder in joy. "Which is why I thank all that's good for our friendship!" she exclaimed affectionately, reaching out and gently squeezing Paku's shoulders. "Really, I don't know where I'd be if we never met each other." Something fluttered in the brunette's stomach from those words – hesitance made her chest tighten and ache.

'Oh no, what if she's devastated if I tell her? I don't want her to feel bad,' Paku cried out in her head as she stared at her scantily clad friend with distant, hurt eyes. However, her pal had yet to notice Noriko's distress and she went back to her bag, rummaging through the clothes and miscellaneous items in hopes of finding a bottle of shampoo and body wash. Seeing how easily she was ignored, Paku's frame hunched over in incredulity and the look of pain suddenly morphed into determination. 'It's like she knows what I want to say and will do anything to avoid the inevitable. It's almost amazing...' Suppressing a sigh, her conscience reminded her that she privately vowed that – no matter how Kamiki Izumo would react – Paku would go through with everything that was on her mind and hope to God that she would understand.

"Izumo, about cram school..." The words left her mouth before she could even think and she bit down on her tongue, trying to contain a surprised gasp. The arrogant girl glanced casually at Paku, raising a misshapen eyebrow in the process. Inhaling slowly, the brunette desperately searched for her voice and fortunately, she found it. In a much stronger tone, she continued with, "I'm starting to think that I'm not cut out for this Exorcist thing." The short-haired teen could feel her voice waver slightly and she silently cursed her nervousness before adding softly, "I-I want to quit." To look the part of a serious person, Paku balled up her hands into fists and she tried to maintain a straight face.

What occurred next caught the blushing girl off guard—a quieted snicker sounded in her ears before an uproarious laughter erupted in the spacious bathroom. Paku's face fell a little when she realized that it was Izumo who had burst in a fit of giggles. Paku felt her ears burn red as her friend's laughter die down after a few moments. Kamiki pulled herself together and her eyes focused solely on Paku. She was still smiling as she stated calmly, "Oh, the exams are making you stress, right? Well, don't worry," Izumo proceeded to reach out and patted Paku on the shoulder in a friendly way, "everything's over and done with." The girl before her unwittingly shrugged the bossy teen's hand off of her; a tiny glint of frustration shone in Paku's eyes as she took a step backward, trying to avoid Izumo's shocked expression.

"N-no, that's not it. What I'm trying to say is..." Her voice trailed off—her head throbbed and she felt her mouth going dry. Spitting out what she needed to say was more difficult than she anticipated.

"Is?" Though a grin still remained plastered on Izumo's face, her tone had an edgier, yet somehow faltering aura as the word left her mouth. Paku gulped and shook her head in hopes of shaking away her fears.

"—is that I'm _going _to drop out." It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest and the young brunette sighed, relieved to have finally let it out. "I-I'm sorry, Izumo-chan, but I don't understand this paranormal stuff. I'm confused by the littlest things and it's been so... _hard _for me to keep up with everyone." She ran a hand through her light hair, feeling the thin strands swirl around her fingers as she tried to cool down. Stealing a glance at her friend, Paku felt her stomach churn at the sight of Izumo trying hard not to lose her head – her cheeks had gone red and her eyes were wide. The normally serious girl's mouth parted slightly as a gasp left her throat.

After what seemed like a decade of standing in silence, the friend scorned eventually mustered up enough courage to ask, "...B-but what about our friendship?" Her voice had gone nearly silent and it cracked here and there. Paku did her best to dispel the guilty feeling welling in her torso; she ended up succeeding by lithely fanning herself with her hands and cooled off her head. As her temperature went down, her courage rose.

"Our friendship won't change a bit," Paku stated, her tone unwittingly bland. Her brow softening, she gave Izumo a crooked grin to try and cheer her up. "We may not be able to see each other as often as we would like, but we still have lunch and regular school classes." The oddly-colored haired female lowered her head and blankly bore her eyes into the floor, her mind going completely haywire. Paku shouldered through her buddy's incredibly rare silent moments and she added with a small tinge of hesitance, "Don't you want what's best for me?"

Izumo couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't one to keep her mouth shut during something as heartbreaking as this—it just wasn't in her blood! So she angrily snapped her head into place and fixated her eyes on Paku's stiff figure. Izumo parted her lips to say something, but something had distracted her from uttering a sound. An ugly shade of warm maroon sludge dripped onto the oblivious girl's arm, burning through the fabric and essentially blistering the smooth skin underneath. Startled, both of the teens turned the gazes back towards the bath, where something large and malformed lurked directly above Paku.

The discussion that had been going on before was completely forgotten in the midst of seeing such a monster. With the brunette gasping in horror at the beast next to her, Izumo did the only thing her instincts told her to do—she emitted a bloodcurdling scream.

-.-

Yukio sprinted down the hollow hallways, nearly tripping forward every corner he encountered. The shriek had echoed—it was as though someone had screamed yet again, leading him closer to the situation at hand. He inwardly cursed, feeling his member soften in his pants after being aroused so quickly. For a moment there, the bespectacled teen considered ditching his job as an on-duty Exorcist to play with his brother, but he knew Rin's torment wasn't worth the possible fatality of an innocent person. 'Nothing was worth dying over for Rin...'

The scream that rung in the dormitory stopped short only mere moments after Yukio's thoughts consumed him. The building had gone deathly silent—only his heart beat frantically from the aftermath of the screech. It was only when the sound of a crash erupted from what sounded like the bathrooms at the far end of the current hallway that the brunette resumed running. The clattering and thuds of objects being thrown resonated in the halls, forcing the Doctor to move quicker. He calmly pulled out his hidden gun from its holster as he reached the entrance to the ladies' restroom. With no hesitation, he kicked open the wooden door, sending it flying into the room and being torn off its hinges.

Barging in the restroom, Yukio stealthily positioned himself to stand behind the lone corner, trying to calm his heavy breathing. He could hear his student, Izumo, shrieking profanities at her enemy – and she was more likely trying to find her paper to summon her familiars. As the single professional in the building, Yukio mustered up all of his strength and courage to risk getting caught by poking his head around the bend, sneaking an image of what he was up against. What he was both shocking and frustrating.

Izumo was standing directly in front of the opponent, her barely covered frame hiding most of the thing's lower body. It was huge, there was no doubt about that. Distorted sand-colored fur bulged past the girl's thin body and two heads were split at crooks of their necks, both of the heads raised and alarmed like a cobra ready to strike. It appeared that the obscenities that the Exorcist initially thought Izumo was screaming out had actually been a chant, bringing forth her Byakko spirits. Realizing the danger of the situation, Yukio didn't once back down as he ran from his safe spot and aimed at the demon, all images and musings of his brother being shooed out of his mind. "Kamiki-san, stay down!" the bespectacled boy yelled furiously, trying to get a better shot at his newfound opponent.

"N-no! I'll be just fine!" Izumo shouted back with just as much anger. Her familiars readied themselves for attack, waiting for their master to give them permission. Before she could elicit a command, however, the girl's dark red irises glanced at her fallen friend's body. Paku had soon crumpled to the floor after the ghoul's poison had entered her bloodstream directly – the poor girl didn't have the chance to comprehend what had happened to her shoulder when she collapsed. Blood was pooling underneath her still body, yet the demon didn't finish her off; it was as though it had its eyes set elsewhere.

'Paku... I'll save you,' the violet-haired female thought fiercely as she pointed at the ugly ghoul and opened her mouth for attack, but something ran through her mind that made her stop mid-yell. _I'm going to quit. Don't you want what's best for me? _Izumo's arm drooped and rested on her side, her eyes dilating slightly as the words from earlier stung her, hard. Would Paku have wanted to be saved in a time like this? 'Y-yeah, she would! She only wanted to quit cram school, that's all.' But no matter how hard she tried, Kamiki couldn't twist the sentences into what she wanted to believe. Had the demon managed to trick her using a vulnerable point? She was confused and listless—was it possible that she was _scared?_

The Byakko spirits in front of her were beginning to sense their master's doubt. The fox creatures exchanged similar glances before they turned around to face Izumo. The ghoul tilted its head in curiosity as the spirits started to snarl at the young woman. 'Foolish woman!' the one on the right growled out, snapping the girl out of her frightened trance. 'We serve no one weaker than us!'

'Prepare to die,' the other fox stated as the duo charged towards Izumo. Her jaw dropping, she took a few shaky steps back as her mind went blank. How do you get rid of your familiars again? She tried to remember the past Magic Circle classes with Professor Neuhaus, but nothing could be recollected. Observing her distress, Yukio watched while the spirits jumped to tackle the dazed girl. Rolling his eyes at the scene, he pulled the trigger to his handgun as he instructed, "The papers, Izumo, rip the papers!" Hearing his words of wisdom, Izumo remembered the paper squares in her hands and she promptly tore the thin squares in half. Just as the Byakko spirits were about to land on her, they both dissipated into nothing but air. Her heart still beating erratically, the teenager emitted a much relieved sigh.

The bullet from Yukio's gun had barely nicked the ghoul in the side, never effecting the demon's expression. In fact, it chuckled darkly to itself at how pathetic the so-called Exorcist's attempt was to wound it. Getting a closer look at the male, the demon recognized Yukio and it growled threateningly at him, getting in a position to lunge at him. "The boy," it gasped out in a hoarse voice, slowly creeping towards the mortal without harming the already-injured girl at its feet, "where is the boy?"

The young Doctor furrowed his brow in frustration. So it was after Rin. _Of course it would be after Rin, who else of high importance in the world of Gehenna would be in the dorm?_ Shooting at the large, bulky creature several times, the demon was losing its patience with each bullet hitting it. Without a second thought, it sprang in the direction of the difficult Okumura, its claws flexed and ready to gouge the boy's eyes out. Aiming the small firearm at one of the ghoul's two heads, Yukio pulled the trigger—and nothing happened. He tried to pull it again, only to find out the hard way that he was out of ammo. _Fuck._

With no other option and no more time, Yukio did the next smart thing; he swiveled to face Izumo and he tackled her to the floor, shielding her near-naked body with his larger one as the demon broke down the wall and escaped the bathroom. The debris from the broken walls fell around the two merged teenagers, creating a pile of wood and rusty metal. As the oddly-shaped ghoul sauntered down the halls, the glasses-clad boy lifted his head from Kamiki's soft locks and he looked at the large hole in the wall with horror as the mental picture of a vulnerable brunette blinked in his head. "R-Rin!" He forced himself to his feet and instantly bolted towards the jagged gap, an unfamiliar feeling rushing through his veins.

"S-sensei!" Izumo cried out as she tried to get to her wobbling feet, only to drop to her knees. Yukio was already in the hallway and was sprinting away, unable to get a glimpse of the girl plummeting to the floor.

"Stay with Paku! I'm dealing with the demon myself!" Yukio shrieked at the weakened teen, never once looking back to see his student in such a frail state. The only legible thought in his shaken mind was his Rin, who was also in a delicate position outside of the dorm. 'Hopefully, that thing is too stupid to look around outside...' _But why do you worry about him? _he heard a recognizable voice cry out in his head. He violently shook his head to dispel the voice; it took the hint and never emitted another sound afterward. The voice had a point, though – after everything that happened, and he was concerned about the boy's well-being?

Racing down the seemingly dead rows, Yukio didn't even think to slow down when he had to round corners—in fact, his pace sped up when a certain sharp turn came into vision and he would end up almost always bumping his shoulders into the wall as he crash-landed. It was only when three very familiar boys were in sight that Yukio had slowed.

"O-oi, Okumura-sensei," the pink-haired boy of the group, Shima, blurted out in surprise. His booming tone caught the attention of his two friends and they both looked up to witness their disturbed teacher jog to them. The trio's eyes lit up in shock when Yukio thrusted a thumb behind him, in the general direction of the ladies' bathroom.

"P-Paku... Izumo... B-bathroom," Yukio wheezed out, hunching over a tad to regain his breath a bit faster. As soon as he felt his lungs quit burning for air, he shakily straightened his posture and jabbed his thumb back towards the bathrooms again. "Izumo is watching over Paku. She's been wounded—I want someone to go and get the girls and the others to safety." Bon opened his mouth to question, but before he could even say a single word, Yukio abruptly cut him off with a stern look. "The dorm isn't safe – a demon is lurking the building and as your teacher, I _demand _you boys get help while I find it, now." The trio expressed disbelief and quite possibly fear as their adviser urgently elbowed passed them and dashed down the narrow aisles.

The males remained quiet until it was blatantly obvious that Yukio was out of sight; as the spotty boy rounded a corner, Shima swiveled on his heels and started jogging towards the girls' bathroom. "What're you guys waiting for? Our lovely ladies are in trouble!" he shouted impatiently, never caring to make eye contact with Bon or Konekomaru. Without bothering to protest, they both quickly followed suit, none of them wanting to admit that they were, in fact, intimidated by the thought of a demon roaming the supposed abandoned building.

-.-

Rin slowly leaned against the rough side of the dorm, basking in the liberating breeze brushing onto his warm, slightly exposed skin. His jeans were pulled up passed his knees, but had yet to reach over his crotch, let alone be buttoned and zipped—it wasn't worth the pain of bending over and finishing the job himself. The demon knew he could play off his sagging slacks as faux evidence of peeing outside; so what if he got disgusted looks? Sadly, he was beginning to adjust to this terrible physical relationship with his brother—a few nasty glares weren't fazing him anymore.

_But why do you keep this a secret? Is it because he's your brother – or something more? _his conscience interrogated, breaking the ice between man versus himself. Rin didn't answer his thoughts; he just continued to look out into the empty lot, where he had been crying only moments before. _...Or are you afraid of rejection from people who you want to trust? _A lump formed in the brunette's throat and he shook his head, knowing his thoughts had won out on him again, but was too humiliated to believe it. His mind raged on, however; _You could go to Shiemi and stay with her. Yukio wouldn't dare risk his public image to come and get you if you're with her._

Though the thought was intended to motivate Rin into snitching, it somehow made him feel worse. And it confused him to no end; why didn't he just confide to someone about what Yukio was doing? Surely, someone would have to believe him if he showed them his scars. 'But I could be stereotyped as an attention-seeker.' His eyelids drooped and he rolled his head back, feeling the bump in his hair scrape against the bricks. Flinching, he allowed the dusk air embrace his neck and he smiled lightly—"When has the breeze felt this good?" he mused to himself, the stress that accumulated during the day slowly melting whilst his pondering from a second before became a thing of the past.

It was short-lived, nevertheless, for a loud crash sounded and vibrated only a few feet away from Rin. Eyes widened, the brunette had lunged towards the earth and hid his face from the plummeting debris; wooden boards and nails rained over his body, all landing with hollow thumps on the ground. Some falling wood pounded onto his back, elucidating a pained yelp from the boy. "So, you _are _the boy." The disembodied voice sent a shudder of fright down Rin's spine, causing him to look up from his scrunched figure. Two heads forked from the crook of their necks and shoulders stared blankly at the demon, sniffing the air around it. Rin's body froze and he stayed in that awkward position, the sight before him overwhelming for him to even comprehend what was happening.

"But you are slathered in _his_ scent. You reek of your pathetic mortal brother," the disfigured ghoul continued, creeping closer towards the still male. "In fact, if it weren't for your different looks, you could've had me fooled. Are you even a son of Satan?" It got up on its back legs and raised a sharpened claw high above its twin heads, focusing all of its strength on the boy. Rin forced himself out of his daze and he scrambled to his feet, containing howls of white-hot pain that yanked on his nipples and groin. Turning his back towards the homely demon, Rin extended an arm towards his Koumaken, which still rested against the building. "There's only one way to be certain. Show yourself to me – or die!"

The paw swiped towards the internally broken boy, who leapt for Kurikara, his sole weapon at the moment. As the ghoul's nails grazed across his back, the brunette grabbed hold of his katana and swiftly unsheathed it. Even though his back was flaring from agony, everything – from his Y clamp to his internal wounds – were nothing more than a memory. The boy's sore tail sprang out of his clothing and swished about, itching for a fight, and neon flames kissed his skinny frame, sprightly brightening up the midnight sky. His lips were fixated in a disgusted sneer and he bore his vicious eyes into the demon's skull.

At first, the ghoul was taken back – this was the boy he was sent to obliterate? He was a brave one, he could truthfully admit. 'But he relies on the Koumaken too much,' the demon thought with slight disdain. However, at the same time, he was joyful that he knew the one weakness of the youngest of Satan's sons—all that was needed was for Kurikara to be sheathed once more and Rin was part mortal again. Dragging its pointed nails across the earth, the two-headed ghoul angrily retracted its claw and upheaved it high into the sky, aiming it at the boy of flames. Rin seemed to have been one step ahead of his opponent; he jumped up into the air with his supernatural strength in his legs, swinging Kurikara around wildly. Cyan flames ebbed at the small cracks in the sword, making the ghoul wonder if the katana would last in their spat. He didn't take a lot of time to think about it, nonetheless, for the blade nearly pierced into one of its two necks. Easily dodging the move, the bulky demon chortled merrily as he struck Rin in his abdomen.

A strangled grunt escaped the boy's esophagus while his body flew back, soaring through the air as he crashed into the tough ground. The Koumaken was slapped out of his hands and was thrusted into the small lot of dirt yards away; the blade was buried into the earth and stood straight from its plot. A muffled groan barely managed to leave Rin's mouth and he turned a little in his zoned-out state, pain ripping through his stomach as a thin line of blood exuded from his chapped lips. The flames dancing on his skin flickered slightly, a sign of his demonic strength dying down. Seeing the black-haired male at an even weaker point, the ghoul crept towards the boy – inching closer towards Rin, it was raising its body to trample the unconscious teenager.

Before it could move another step, something high-pitched zipped through the air and shot right through the first head of the demon—the thick silver bullet pierced two holes on opposite sides of the now limp head, spurts of blood following the glistening object as it lodged into the other head's skull. The whole left side of the demon's shared body collapsed, causing the remaining half to support its dead counterpart. The flexible neck craned over the dead head and stared in ferocity at his attacker—with the mess of neat curls, glasses that shone from the boy's dying flames, and hands that curled around a completely different firearm, the ghoul knew that a none-too-pleased Yukio had found him.

As the spotty Exorcist prepared to unleash an entire round of bullets, the beast before him chuckled weakly, still retaining its smug nature. He stepped closer towards the demon, never once taking his beryl irises off of the thing. "You must be ashamed of something, why you don't – ngh – want me to do your job," it mustered out coarsely. The taller brunette wasn't fazed, his gun cocking the only response he would give the ghoul. It was chuckling a bit more confidently, somehow knowing that his words contained a stinging epiphany for Yukio. "With how badly he's marinated in your stench, I can only guess what your regret is." Fingers tightly clenched the trigger and bullet after bullet whizzed towards the taunting ghoul—Yukio had shut his eyes lightly, not wanting to take in the sight of a hideous demon dying by internal bleeding.

The sound of something popping and air bristling against his Exorcist cloak, Yukio's eyes bulged open, only to see a cloud of light, yet thick smoke fan out in the night. Sulfur and blood mixed into the air as the cloud evaporated, revealing that the demon was summoned on-grounds and its caller had broken the magic circle to essentially kill off the demon for the time being. Yukio elicited a sigh that he had unknowingly held in when the fog first appeared and his eyes darted around the lot, trying to find his fallen brother. His chest was tight and his stomach flipped from foreign emotions as he desperately searched the area.

It wasn't too long that the feelings stayed in the boy's body, for Rin's flames flickered relentlessly, refusing to die off altogether unless the Koumaken was sealed and unveiling the teen's location at the same time. Yukio was about to bolt towards his weakened sibling, but he had to locate Kurikara and its sheathe before he could begin to treat the boy. Looking around, he immediately took notice of the blade erecting from the dirt in a perfectly straight line; the blade was fluttering with darker shades of blue, as though it was asking the younger twin to come and pick it from the earth. Quickly, he jogged over to the katana and yanked it out of the dirt, hissing under his breath from the instant blisters splitting in his palms from the heat.

Securely grasping onto the handle, Yukio wobbled in Rin's direction, his body continually trying to fend off the demonic energy that was digging its way under the glasses-clad Doctor's skin. He found himself landing hard on his knees and he was bent over Rin's awkwardly posed frame, their chests fluctuating and almost touching the other's gently. The scarlet tears dribbled out of the son of Satan's parted lips and quiet huffs of void dreams told Yukio that the boy was still alive. Feeling his limbs quiver like jelly, the bespectacled Exorcist snatched the sheathe of the demon blade and he thrusted the cursed thing through the intricate pouch. The burns on his palms were no longer hurting and Rin's full-fledged form had scurried away, leaving the half-breed to his humanoid form.

Shoving himself to kneel on the uneven pavement, Yukio grabbed Rin by his limp wrists and brought his stiff body into his lap, cradling the wounded boy by allowing his twin to hold him. As his strength was slowly piling back to its normal range, the maniacal teen lightly pressed his lips against Rin's forehead, then pecked the tip of his nose, and hovered over Rin's mouth. Though unconscious, his breath was soft and cool, tickling the more sensitive parts of Yukio's body unwittingly. But just as he was about to smash their lips together in what he considers a chaste kiss, a small part of his torso kept him from doing so. Rin moaned underneath his figure, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes from the wound on his stomach.

For some reason, Yukio just couldn't bring himself to do it. Emotions often time lost out against desire, so this was a very different feeling at the pit of his stomach. A bit miffed at himself for not kissing his brother, the moley twin chose to take out a small bottle of unmarked tablets and twisted it open. Pills rattled inside the white cylinder and he shook out two to three pills, knowing that it was more than enough painkillers to keep his brother subdued. Forcing all of the tablets into Rin's bloody mouth, Yukio shoved his fingers deep into the boy's throat, making sure the pills were consumed and would take effect on his brother soon. Vaguely feeling two unwanted predators cutting off his airway, the boy choked and gasped himself awake and he writhed in the Doctor's embrace, not wanting to swallow whatever it was that was forced down his esophagus.

"I'll bring us to the dorm; _our _dorm, Nii-san," the boy murmured huskily, embracing Rin into his chest without breaking the boy's back. He licked his lips and grinned blithely to himself, wondering what exactly it was that kept him from claiming his brother's bruised lips, unaware of the pair of curious eyes that stared at his slouched figure.

-.-

His body lay limp and bleeding in Yukio's strong arms. With each step the Exorcist took, Rin's head would bob up and down in a rhythmic pattern. His face was void of any fear or pain—it was almost surreal how peaceful the demon looked with he was disoriented from drugs and blood-loss. Stealing a glance at his dazed twin, Yukio couldn't help but childishly grin at his beloved old brother. Oh! how he wished he didn't use such potent painkillers for his little experiment. He wanted to watch the boy thrash around violently as he emitted scream after agonizing scream; unfortunately, if Rin was exposed to a high amount of pain, there was no telling when he would lose control of his flames. With him heavily subdued, the glasses-clad maniac hypothesized he would make it through his operation with little to no resistance.

Gently setting the spawn of Satan on the floor of the emptied kitchen, Yukio immediately made sure his brother's limbs were securely restrained – the position Rin's weakened body was tied in made him look like a giant X. The dizzy brunette groaned and stirred a little in his daze, prompting Yukio to pick up the pace; he knew his time was limited with the boy, so he wasted no time in tearing his twin's clothes off of him. Those familiar cerulean eyes – half-lidded and glazed over – darted lazily around the room when a cold brush of air feathered over his pale skin. He shivered drunkenly and grunted softly, a bit surprised that he was being forcibly exposed to the cool breeze. His hazy orbs traveled southbound when he realized his boxers were being cut off of his nether regions. The demon opened his mouth to say something in protest, but he only gurgled and whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm right here, Nii-san," Yukio breathed without taking his admiring eyes off of Rin's nude chest. Using his fingers, he flicked each unerect nipple, relishing in the metallic tinkle from the piercings. Rin could feel his nubs being toyed with, but his vision was, in layman's terms, fuzzy. Specks of iridescent dots and stars couldn't be blinked away and dusty outlines could only have Rin guess as to what they were. With Yukio basically straddling his numbing body, it was easy to figure out the ominous shadow above him—instead of putting up a fuss, he lie on his back without so much as breathing. He was too drugged to care about anything else than his personal comfort.

Noticing his brother's ceasefire, Yukio smirked and instantly raked his nails from Rin's nipples down to his bellybutton, leaving behind a trail of jagged scarlet lines on the male's pasty abdomen. Pulling his hand away from the demon, the bespectacled Doctor dug through his cloak's secret pockets, feeling around for a certain item; almost right away, something sharp sliced his finger tip open— jackpot. Withdrawing his hand, which tightly concealed a thick scalpel, the young man resumed dangerously hovering over Rin, not bothering to acknowledge the open wound on his finger. Gliding the blade lightly across the smooth flesh, the beryl-eyed Okumura waited a moment to figure out where and how far he would cut.

Without coming to a complete conclusion, he pressed the scalpel down. Though it didn't cut deep, the medical tool managed to break through the skin and blood immediately gushed out Rin's chest, tinting the translucent skin with an eerie crimson. Moaning in discomfort, the victim in question croaked out what sounded like a 'What?', earning a sinister chuckle from his deranged tormentor. With his free hand, Yukio reached down to ruffle his beloved Rin's ebony tresses. Adding more pressure on the tool in hand, he lowered his face so he was looking directly into the demon's half-closed eyes. A smirk creeping on his peach lips, the young Exorcist stated leisurely, "Oh, but Brother, there's only one reason why I would be doing this."

In one stroke, he ran the blade's edge far along down to the boy's naval, forcing Rin to wince in pain. Everything was happened too fast for the poor teen and he could feel himself giving into the darkness; before slipping completely into the dark abyss called sleep, Rin could barely make out Yukio saying, "I want your heart."

-.-

As Rin started coming to, a particularly cool rush of wind angrily slapped against his body, notably his private areas. Blinking away his fatigue several times, the boy tried to regain his vision in the process as well. Feeling the exhaustion leave his sore body, aches and back pain bombarded his slightly trembling frame; trying to prop himself on his hands or elbows, the demon soon came to two startling conclusions – one, his arms had been painfully bound behind his back. And two, he realized he was stark naked. Squirming around relentlessly, Rin quickly found that his bindings weren't put on in a half-ass attempt—_Of course __not, do you really think Yukio would go that easy on you? _his conscience inquired in a state of disbelief.

Ignoring his mind for the time being, the nude boy flexed his arms as best he could, which – in reality – wasn't worth it in the end. Each time his tied limbs would move even the slightest, it felt as though his shoulders were going to pop out at any give moment. Cringing, the brunette eventually had to give up moving and just stay in his awkward position—knees were bent and supporting his thin body while his entire right side of his face was pressed against the wooden floorboards. Even more humiliating, Rin felt his butt rubbing against the smooth wall and he shuddered a bit at the odd semblance. With his movements limited to mainly his neck and hips, the latter of which could only be achieved at the right angle, Rin took advantage of craning his neck and got a better view of his surroundings.

Everything in the room seemed so... familiar. 'Why do I get the feeling I've been in here before?' Rin mused bitterly to himself as he thoroughly examined each object in the eerily silent room – his only source of light the evanescent moon that barely bled through the small openings of a curtained window. Suddenly, he vaguely remembered this room as an emptied area at the abandoned dormitory; the one where the Exwire exams were recently held. 'But why am I still here? And I'm bound like... like _this_?'

As though his thoughts were read, the even haunting voice of his younger twin resonated in the dark capacity, sparking the fuse that was Rin's anxiety. "How does it feel to be in such a compromising position like that, Rin?" Though his tone was playful and light, the glint in those spooky orbs told the demon otherwise. Without thinking of a solid plan, Rin allowed the anger within him to take over and he lashed out incoherent profanities at Yukio, unable to call upon his flames for his tied figure was too weary to keep the cyan flames burning. His hips quivered in unadulterated ferocity to further show how furious he was—because his hips squirmed their way from their strategically thought-out position and Rin's body was slowly leaning to his right, Yukio emerged from the safe confines of the shadows and stood before his brother in a matter of seconds.

Seeing jet black jeans and dark brown boots appear only inches away from his face, Rin barely had time to look up at his sibling when a fierce pain tore through the base of his leathery tail. The sudden burning above his sensitive core had elicited a cry of anguish from the older boy as Yukio yanked the tail upwards, forcing Rin's ass to align with the wall once more. While the scream bounced off the empty walls, the young Doctor clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. "Oh, you _must _be joking. It's not like I ripped off your tail," he pointed out in a such a suave, taunting voice. A smile was dancing on his lips as he added in a much darker tone, "Plus, that's nothing compared to what you're in for now."

Noting the change of mood in the room, Rin felt his body break out in sweaty tremors as Yukio snickered and released his tail, as if he knew he wouldn't have to worry about his brother disobeying him. With a worried, yet wondering glimmer in his cobalt eyes, the teenage demon abruptly caught on to what his insane twin was referring to; something protruded his exposed anus through the wall and quickly filled him, inch by tortuous inch. Shocked by the foreign invasion, Rin emitted a yelp and his body bucked forward.

Clicking his tongue, Yukio grasped a fistful of the boy's damp raven locks and forced his chin to become level with the floor, ultimately making Rin look directly into his groin. The length inside of the brunette pulled out before being thrusted back in, reopening internal wounds as the teen cried out in surprise. What he could safely assume was another man's penis was about as big as Yukio's – something he could painfully admit was a size he was beginning to handle. Another plus, the owner of the member wasn't thrusting as roughly as his bespectacled brother would—on the contrary, it was the most gentlest sex, or rape, that Rin had ever been through in his life.

Unfortunately, the Exorcist looming above him wouldn't be satisfied if his pet was; unzipping his jeans and releasing his erection, he guided the boy's head towards his stiff manhood. "C'mon, open your mouth," the male goaded Rin on by jerking his head back, tearing out a few strands of hair in the process. Luckily for Yukio, the defiant boy listened and reluctantly allowed the cock to be pushed into his mouth, though he gagged inappreciably when the leaking tip rubbed against the back of his throat. As Rin's head was bobbed back and forth, sliding the erection in and out of his mouth, the other side of the wall was telling a different story.

Standing against the thin wall, two teenage boys with wild hair stood side-by-side; the one with the platinum stripe in his hair was gaping at his friend. Said friend had curiously shoved his member into the glory hole, thinking it would be a funny experience to tell their smallest pal later on. The genuine glint of pleasured perplexity eagerly lit up his eyes and he was gripping the flat wall, thrusting in and out of the hole with no hesitation. Though he was clearly having a great time, the taller boy next to him was a bit more shocked and embarrassed to be by his pink-haired friend during such an intense experience.

"G-God—! B-bon, it's so good~" the teen, none other than Shima, gasped out. There was a dazed smile on his flustered face; he rammed his hips hard into the wall as he tried to get deeper into this mysterious person's core. A thin scarlet blush feathered onto Ryuji's cheeks and he grunted in annoyance. Shima used his left hand to tightly clamp onto the bigger teen's arm, squeezing harder with each thrust. "Y-you have to try~ this!" the boy damn near shrieked out, the adrenaline rushing in his veins grasping his attention than the volume of his voice. Bon rolled his eyes and tried to shake the boy off of him.

"I'm not falling for one of your stupid pranks, Shima," Suguro stated firmly. His gut instinct was to just get up and leave his friend in such a stupid ordeal, but the smarter part of his mind ordered him to stay. He still wasn't buying the whole 'Glory Hole' spiel and instead, he was trying to make his friend pull out before he gets splinters in a place a man should _never _get splinters. "Quit that! You look like an even bigger idiot." Anticipating Shima to stop and get a bit taken back, Ryuji's plan backfired on him completely when the former finally withdrew himself from the hole; a string of white and clear fluids connected the boy's head with the wall.

For a reason that even Ryuji couldn't understand, he felt his temperature heat up when he saw the ribbon of bodily fluids coming from the hole and his penis twitched in sync with his heart-beat. Still, he was too stubborn to admit that Shima was probably telling him the truth about the pleasure. "I-I know you want to try. Go ahead," he said in a trembling voice, stumbling backwards to give his friend some room. Bon didn't have the time to think over his options—the only thing he knew was that he had to choose between possible humiliation or possible bliss. Swallowing thickly, the boy stepped forward and reluctantly started to pull down his pants and his boxers. What did he have to lose anyway? It wasn't as if Shima was going to tell everyone that he'd tricked him into shoving his dick into a hole in the wall—he was the one who started it first, after all.

Safely tucking that into mind, the larger boy pressed himself into the hole, trying not to rub his shaft against the wood so he wouldn't scrape himself raw at his groin. Gulping whatever was left of his pride, Bon was preparing for a long argument with Shima and had stuck out his lip in an angry pout when something moist practically engulfed most of his penis. At first, he was a bit awed at the foreign feeling wrapping around his shaft; Shima's reaction was truly genuine? Cheeks burning and his chest tightening, Ryuji wasn't sure if he should be excited or embarrassed, seeing as how the pink-haired male behind him watched with fervent orbs.

Rin's eyes widened and tears collected at the corners of his eyes as a different length lodged a little bit deeper than he'd expected. He tried to cry out, but only succeeding in loosening his throat a tad, as well as fitting the rest of Yukio's hardened dick into his mouth. At first, the warm semblance filling his core was starting to get him aroused, but it was quickly taken away—and replaced with something bigger and thicker. He quietly sobbed around his twin's member, shame pooling in the pit of his stomach with each squelching thrust from both of his abused entrances.

Yukio couldn't have been more satisfied with the position he was in; standing proud and tall as he pounded into Rin's head, it had swiftly blossomed into an inadvertent threesome with his play toy and a stranger. Feeling himself come close to an orgasm, the glasses-clad boy was contemplating who it was on the other side that was ravaging Rin's sore bottom. He rolled his head back and emitted a groan, the familiar tugging at his balls due to the demon's warm tongue swirling around a vein sticking out of the penis. A few more thrusts into the damp cavern of pointed teeth and hot saliva, Yukio grunted and spilled his seed inside, painting the tongue and roof of Rin's mouth white.

His final pound had been shoved far back into the dark-haired uke's mouth, shooting out with such a speed that Rin felt his throat thicken with come and his nose began flaring. White fluids spewed from his nostrils and trickled down to his upper lip, forcing the boy to cringe and do his best to push his larger sibling away by shaking his head, knowing his bound arms were deemed useless in his situation. The member inside of the male's anus slid out at that moment, never releasing its milky cream in the ring of muscle. Then, as if on cue, the spotty Exorcist pulled himself out of Rin's sticky mouth, allowing the latter to cough and spit out Yukio's come. His chin was still parallel to the floor, thanks to Yukio's vice grip on the back of his head.

Ryuji pressed his palm flat against the wall, feeling his orgasm beginning to overwhelm his muscular build. Shima watched in pre-orgasmic bliss as his friend promptly pulled himself out of the wall, knowing his time was coming to an abrupt end. Tingling and wet, Bon released his cream around the glory hole; quick spurts of white lasted for a couple of moments before the stripe-haired teenager rested his forehead against the bumpy wall, breathing laboriously as his legs buckled from discarded pleasure. His pal lightly nudged at the young man's shoulder, unwittingly sending a shiver down Ryuji's spine. "How was she?" he inquired with a lazy smirk.

"...Fuckin' amazing," the other boy quipped in a mumble. Because he couldn't bring himself to look into Shima's eyes, Suguro focused his attention on his male organ. It was covered in hot bodily liquids and tears of translucent sperm dripped on to the floorboards below. The sex without knowing who your partner is, is an intense moment—just the thought of unknown raw flesh slapping against one another had him fighting the urge to touch himself. Bon angrily shook his head and mentally slapped him; 'No, not with Shima in the room!' his inner self stated with venom dripping from its voice. Bon countered back that his body neededanother form of release to ease his pent-up sexual tension, that his _everything _needed it. His conscience was quick to retort that his friend – whose cock was still hanging out and erect – was right behind him, analyzing his every moment.

Somehow, the thought of being watched made Ryuji even more aroused.

He lightly pushed himself away from the coated wall, still a bit exhausted from the surprise sex. Shima rubbed the excess sweat off of his flustered face, sighing coarsely as his own manhood was itching to be relieved like Bon's had. When the striped-haired male turned his body so he would face Renzou, the latter casually threw an arm around Ryuji's neck, attempting to veer away from talking about the mess on the wall; it wasn't like it was his friend's fault for coming, after all. He had to admit, he was a little envious that Bon had managed to finish, which caused his half-embrace with the man to become awkwardly tight from jealously.

Leaning in closer towards the boy's multiple-pierced ear, Shima's eyes darted lackadaisically from the stained glory hole and Bon, a smirk dancing on his trembling lips. "...I think we should go and see who this unbelievably tight woman is, don't you?" Ryuji's brow furrowed in annoyance—of course he would think it was tight. He loosened up the hole for him; he kept his mouth shut though, finding that it was easier to breathe without having to answer his friend's questions. "Well, what do you say?" Shima inquired in a shaky tone, trying to refrain from bucking his hips wildly. Feeling the hand on his shoulder squeeze harder than necessary, Ryuji bitterly elbowed the pink-haired teen away, using body language to refuse his threesome proposal. It wasn't as though he was entirely opposed to the idea—in fact, it seemed almost _hot _to share a lover. From the stories he'd heard about the Shima brothers, however, it seemed they all had a reputation to talk dirty in bed; Bon preferred not to talk and he would definitely mind if Renzou kept babbling nonsensical phrases during something intimate.

Shima took Ryuji's silence a different way and thought it was because of their little friend, Konekomaru, who'd left to God-knows-where and promised to be back to the room shortly. His thoughts corrupted with false information, the older teen chortled under his breath and he retracted his arm from Bon's neck. His eyes were glimmering with a mocking manner, as though he knew something his friend was trying to keep a secret. "Oh, you don't have to worry about Koneko. If he was going to be back soon, he'd have already showed up, right?" The pink tint on Bon's cheeks burned darker, though he wasn't positive if it was due to anger or arousal. "C'mon, nobody has to know. Just us."

Was it desire or was it need that had Suguro further hanging his head as he inwardly whispered, just loud enough for the other boy in the room to hear, "Lead the way," he did not know. All he knew was that he wanted a taste of this person's essence – and he was going to get it.

Rin's nails dug into his lower back, creating fresh scarlet smiles on his otherwise pale skin as he wept into Yukio's chest. The former was placed into sitting atop his brother, forcing the erect member deep into his stretched core. Because gravity was also his enemy, Rin's anus swallowed the penis right up to the hilt. With his arms still tied back, his fraternal twin had placed his hands on the thin brunette's hips and eagerly bounced the boy up and down his lap. Their bodies slapped together, forming an intense friction between themselves – Rin continued to sob while the Exorcist slammed the demon's ass down harder.

It was oddly comforting to know that Rin retained some human qualities; his stuffed, reddened hole was loose, making the thrusting smoother. The sound of sliding through the slippery entrance had Yukio gripping his brother's hips a little tighter, groaning loudly from the moist muscles embracing his thick shaft. He even felt Rin's cock rubbing against his naval and surrounding areas, stiffening from their sex organs connecting without any sort of protection.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, grinding their heated groins against the other's body. Rin was still crying, though it wasn't as hard as he had been before. Yukio was panting from the rigorous exercise, his sharp inhaling affecting the boy on top of him by making the demon try and talk his way out of being raped like this. 'I'm too sore' and 'Brothers don't do this' just didn't cut it for Yukio—in reality, he was actually getting more and more angry with each excuse his older brother would come up with. Had it not been for the sound of the door squeaking open, the bespectacled Exorcist wondered lamely to himself if he would've threw Rin off of him and beat him just to get him to shut his mouth. Fortunately for the son of Satan, two lean figures stood at the door and gaped at the sight they were viewing with disbelieving eyes.

The elder brother's body went rigid, freezing in fear of being caught in an incestuous relationship with his own twin. On the other hand, Yukio craned his head over Rin's sweaty tresses, getting a good long look at the distraction. Ryuji and Shima were the two silhouettes at the door, their jaws both wide and faces flushed and sweaty. The duo were staring in absolute shock, both inadvertently meeting the devious pair of Yukio's teal orbs. He gave them a knowing smirk and proceeded to make Rin feel even more unsettled by saying suavely, "Well, well, I'm guessing it's safe to assume that you were the ones molesting my Rin." The boys' reactions were different, to say the least.

Shima immediately cupped his genitals and hid them from sight, more worried about his hardened privates being exposed than the fact that the Okumura twins were found fucking on the floor. Bon, unlike his friend, felt thick bile rising in his throat at the sight. Were Yukio and Rin actuallylying in each other's arms as their bodies were one? He felt as though his face turned green while his stomach flipped—'And to think, _I_ was in_ Rin_.' Yukio's smirk only broadened as he observed the teens' facial expressions, both twisting in disgust. At that moment, Bon and Shima had finally come to their senses and came to the horrifying revelation; _I just had sex with a man._

Rin wriggled around desperately to see who Yukio was referring to. With something such as Yukio plugging his back entrance while he was on his knees, it was hard to turn around to get a glimpse of their audience. Squeezing on the smaller brunette's butt cheeks, spreading them out to further expose his organ stuffed inside Rin to the two Pages. "You don't have to lie; I can see how aroused you two are. Didn't you feel the slightest turned-on when Rin clamped himself around your shafts, sucking your penises deeper inside his anus?" The tone was sickeningly sweet, contrasting against his mischievous smile. Renzou groaned under his breath, the words emitting from the Exorcist's lips bringing a new kind of pleasure tickling his length. His hands started touching his cock, elucidating a guttural moan as he vainly tried to be discreet about masturbating in public. Suguro shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away from the scene playing out before him, trying to refrain from giving into the lust fluttering in his chest.

The spotty male suppressed a chuckle wanting to break free from his lips; rather, he chose to talk instead of guffawing, inquiring huskily, "Rin is like cocaine; one is addicted after the first time. Wouldn't you like another taste of my brother, ne, Suguro and Shima?" As soon as Rin's ears heard the names roll off of Yukio's tongue, a feeling of betrayal and anxiety bubbled in his veins. He immediately began to squirm violently in his sibling's grasp, unwittingly sending a wave of bliss on Yukio's cock and giving even more of an erotic show for his almost friends.

"Y-yamero! Not... not with them!" Rin shrieked, voice cracking from the panic raging in his core. Yukio opted to ignore the demon and kept his ass spread, persuading the two males to join in on the fun. "Y-Yukio, you wouldn't—!"

"C'mon, we don't kiss and tell, right, Nii-san?" the glasses-clad teen asked with an intimidating sneer. Rin shook on top of his brother, his mind going blank and heart skipping a beat at the rude cut-off. Clinging onto his only hope, Rin lifted his head a little bit to search for any evidence of sanity in Yukio's half-lidded eyes, thinking he could guilt trip his way out of being taken by his classmates – one of which he thought loathed him because they didn't get along. But, thoroughly examining the young Exorcist's face, he learned the hard way that what Yukio says, goes. Tears welled up in his navy eyes and he tensed up when the head of a penis was dangling inches away from his mouth. 'Why didn't I hear him coming?' Rin wondered to himself with dismay as he tried to shake his head, not wanting the length to be shoved in his face

Pre-cum trickled out of the slit and it got closer towards his face; a little too close, for Rin felt the dripping tip brushed against his peach lips, smearing the lower lip with warm fluids. Grinding his teeth, the abused teen raised his head higher and found out who was standing in front of him. The vapors in his eyes streamed down his cheeks when he realized in terror that it was Shima who was prepared to be sucked off. Peering into the older boy's dark eyes, he saw reluctance and shame clouding Renzou's vision – yet, Rin could tell the mussy-haired boy desired to be touched, as though it needed it. His nails raked along the same wounds, drawing more and more blood whilst shaking his head even more so than necessary. 'N-no! I can't- I won't...!'

Before Yukio could demand his brother to open his mouth and help out Shima's personal problem, he cut himself off by groaning loudly with a tinge of pain in his tone. Rin felt his hips rip apart and he let out a harrowing yelp as his body jerked forward—using it to his advantage, Shima gently grabbed the back of Rin's head and guided his open mouth towards his cock, thrusting himself passed the boy's quivering lips. A pair of larger, rougher hands clenched on Rin's waist and further tore his arse open; Ryuji arched over the demon's back and plunged as far as he could in the boy's already filled hole, creating a tight friction against his and Yukio's members. Why he'd sauntered over to Rin's hunched over figure and bucked his hips forward, essentially forcing himself into the boy's hot body, was beyond him. Perhaps it was because his wants overwhelmed his standards, or quite possibly, he was captivated by his professor's casual way of inviting him to take Rin and abused the privilege to the fullest extent.

Crimson ink easily trickled out of his hole – muscles stretched much passed their limit and nerves tore, forcing Rin to convulse in between Yukio and Bon, both of whom were breathing heavily and grunting in a mix of bittersweet pleasure as they slid in and out of the brunette in a fury of simultaneous squelches and slaps. Closing his mouth around Shima's dick, Rin was forced to submit into blowing the 16 year old's girth. Whimpers and screams were muffled and salty drops fell off of Rin's chin, dripping onto the younger boy's face directly underneath his head.

An absolutely horrible pang of guilt pooled in the bottom of Shima's heart, slowly drowning out the organ with regret and depression. He let his head roll back and a moan fervently elicited from his mouth, enjoying the damp warmth swirling around his shaft. He wasn't making the demon take all of his length—he didn't want him to choke, especially since the poor male was already dealing with his own white-hot Hell from taking two cocks at the same time, in the same exact spot. A part of the pink-haired Page wanted to pull out and comfort Rin for taking so much pain in one sitting, but the majority of him kept thrusting back into the hot mouth, to relish in the moist cavern and to enjoy the tongue that knew how to swirl around his erection.

Ryuji shuddered and continually bucked forward at a speedy pace, marveling at how painfully tight the small boy was. He had forced himself to forget that his teacher – and Rin's sibling – was also raping the trembling brunette. His grip on the boy's waist fastened securely and he lifted Rin's lower body up a little, to get a better aim at his core. Was it terrible that he was also trying to forget that it was not only a male he was porking, that it was a brutal gang rape with a classmate? Ramming himself harder against Rin's bleeding entrance, Bon tried desperately to convince himself that it wasn't—but his conscience reminded him that with each thrust, he would never forget that he'd left damaging scars on the boy's skin and would haunt his memory for as long as he lived.

Yukio lay still on the bottom, abstaining from physical movement so he wouldn't have to work his exhausted body any more than it could take. With Shima forcing his long member into Rin's mouth by thrusting the boy's head forward, Bon would buck straight ahead and remain well inside Rin; when Shima allowed Rin to suck on only the head, the striped-haired teen pulled back, bringing with him Yukio's member. Rin cried out, all of his attempts in vain, for every noise he emitted, it was concealed by the oldest of the boys. Yukio grinned playfully as he adjusted his pose a bit, trying to make the double penetration more comfortable for his molested brother.

The boys stayed in this position for awhile; the moans and whines of bliss and agony were increasing in volume with every passing moment. The stench of raw sex filled the air in the room, adding to the mood of undeniable pleasure for three of the boys. Rin was the only one weeping from the intolerable ache of having his rectum stretch to fit both Yukio and Bon, all the while he gave Shima one of the best blowjobs the latter had ever received in his promiscuous affairs. He sometimes gagged when he accidentally opened up more of his throat and took the rest of Renzou's member; the feeling wasn't a stranger to him, but the length was. Trying to push out Shima's length with his tongue, Rin did his best not to bite down and sink his sharp fangs into the sensitive organ when the two members inside of him rubbed a certain spot that sent him into a whirl of torment.

'N-no... When did things come to this?' Rin mused to himself when he heard his twin chortle below him, letting the boy know that his pain was his pleasure. The demon's stomach churned in disgust and anguish when the sound of Shima moaning and sighing with each lick to his member and Bon grunting in bliss from constantly pushing harder and faster into him filled his elvish ears; were they unaware of what they were doing? Or did they just not care? 'G-God, it hurts!' Rin thought abruptly, remembering that his blood was being used as the lone lubricant for both his brother and his peer. Something within him snapped and he cried out in horror – he could _feel _the scarlet juice spurt from his gaping hole and land in specks on the floor and made several rivers down his thighs. It was only after shrieking out into the room that the son of Satan had his mouth freed of any objects.

Being stuck inside his musings and dwelling on his inner pain, it had taken Rin a couple of minutes to notice that Shima had withdrew himself and left Rin's lips with an empty feeling—he'd been so used to Yukio finishing off in his mouth that he'd unknowingly anticipated for the Page to do the same as well. Shakily inhaling, Rin felt the pain in his butt dull significantly when he felt the bespectacled Exorcist and the tall, tanned boy take themselves out of his ass. Oddly enough, they had followed Shima's example and neither one of them didn't release their seed yet.

The next thing Rin remembered was being smacked in the side of his head and he sprawled onto the floor, landing on his side pretty hard. He whined and quivered, but didn't say anything in retaliation of being ruthlessly thrown to the ground. A thin line of red dribbled down his chin, mixing in with the dried cum stains to create an odd tint of pink on his face. He didn't allow the trio of his rapists to see his face like that, however—he hid his face by turning his body to its side and burying himself into the floor, hiding his tears of frustration and anguish. He was such a pitiful sight on the floorboards; his chest of scars, bruises, and piercings were unveiled to the eyes of eager, hormone-raging boys while his gaping hole leaked blood, staining the wood on the ground.

He would've preferred to stay like that until he eventually cried himself to sleep, but judging by the hand that furiously clenched a fistful of his hair and forced him onto his knees, he wasn't going to get away that easily. He squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed around, his arms sore and aching from being tied for so long. "Open your fucking eyes," he heard Yukio bark venomously. When the boy wouldn't oblige for whatever reason, his head was angrily shaken, creating a sprain on his neck from the sudden violent motions. "I said open them." Yanking back the dark locks, Rin whimpered as he felt a patch of hair feel as if they were going to tear from his scalp, but clung onto the last of his dignity by acting up and defy his brother, the tormentor. Still, the teal-eyed Exorcist tried to force Rin's eyes to pop open by means of torture, throwing his head around and further tearing out strands of his hair.

"C'mon, Rin, you won't hurt anymore," Shima assured him, probably smirking at how pathetic the demon looked at the moment. Rin bit his tongue and continued to struggle in Yukio's grasp; as if he would be free of any rectal pain if his eyes opened! After a particularly harsh jerk of his head going backwards, Rin was beginning to feel more compelled to open his eyes. What kept him from doing so, however, was the fear of three pumped-up cocks, standing at attention and waiting to spurt come all over his face. He cringed in disgust at the feeling of his face being coated with different boys' sperm, but because Yukio wasn't letting go of his hair – and made it clear that he wasn't going to – he felt as though he had no other choice but to open his eyes. Dispelling as much fear and pain away from his body and mind as he could, Rin reluctantly fluttered his eyes open.

The first thing he noticed was that everyone was gone; Ryuji and Shima were nowhere in sight—even Yukio wasn't to be seen. The next thing he noticed was how cold the room had gotten. 'It feels like a blizzard in here,' he thought aridly to himself as he tried to sit up. Something sharp raked across his chest and he let out a hoarse screech, unable to move from the pain rippling about his torso. His vision was blurry, but it was beginning to focus on the fuzzy light bulb above him. Squinting when the light became solid and bright, Rin turned his head lazily to the side and realized that each one of his limbs were bound to corners. Metal fervently scraped his wrists and ankles, though the pain was barely noticeable. For a moment there, Rin wondered if he was taken hostage by the monster that he vaguely remembered had attacked him.

And then, _he _came into sight.

Yukio inched his way up from Rin's crotch, lightly kissing and sucking on a trail of saliva and other fluids up to his naval. Rin barely lifted his head from the table, head pounding from a headache and heart still racing from his nightmare, and he caught a glimpse of his brother lithely licking his way northbound up to his chest. Finding himself unable to shake away the feeling of being watched, the younger Okumura tore his gaze away from Rin's body and looked up. The brunette's eyes widened slightly before he smiled evilly at the dazed boy. Baring his teeth to the demon teenager, Rin felt himself feel faint at the sight of blood tinting Yukio's normally opaque teeth. "B-bloo...d?"

Hearing him clearly, Yukio's smirk only widened and he parted his lips, revealing the contents in his mouth. Come and blood were smeared around his mouth like some sort of thick lipstick and mischief serenaded in his eyes as he propped himself on his knees and loomed over Rin in a single wild movement. "You taste so delicious, Brother," the boy groaned out as he lowered his face so they would be staring into each other's eyes without any distractions. With that said, the Doctor instantly smothered Rin's lips with his, forcing the latter to open his mouth by licking the boy with his warm tongue. He didn't put up much of a rebellion—Rin parted his lips and permitted his twin to do whatever he pleased. It was only when Yukio spit something thick and gooey into his mouth that Rin wriggled around and tried to gag and spit whatever it was out. "Don't spit, chew," Yukio instructed with a debonair tone, pulling away from the sticky kiss.

At first, the boy furrowed his brow in genuine confusion until his tongue picked up on the smooth, coppery taste and he realized what was swishing inside the Exorcist's and his own mouth. His mind blatantly rejected the entire thought of it being what he thought it was at first – it was crude and flat-out disgusting! It really couldn't be... could it? But when he felt the spotty boy's finger trace a jagged line of new stitches from his naval on upwards before the tip pressed against a square patch of seeping gauze that was located on his abs as their tongues slid across one another in a tizzy tango of flesh, Rin knew that it was _his _skin and muscle that Yukio had slipped in his mouth.

Somehow, that thought alone caused Rin more alarm and disgust than the fact that he was eaten alive by his own flesh blood – and that he was eating himself.

n.n

A/N "ANIRT, WHERE THE FUCKING FUCK WERE YOU?" I was playing Grand Theft Auto and lost track of time, my fuckin' bad! DX With that out of the way, how was the chapter? I didn't like the way it turned out, but I don't give a fuck at the moment. Part II is finally done! :D Because I'm me, ya'll might have to endure an even-longer-than-usual absence on my part since I want to upload chapters 8 and 9 together. I ain't going to have a lot of time to write like I normally do. Mainly because I started school like, last week! D; Fuck. I hate school. My sisters are all, "Anirt, don't wish high school away." It's like, "Uhh, no, bitch, I hate everyone at school and they all hate me." ...And how was YOUR week? XP

Oh yeah...this chapter completely leaves "I'm broken baby" in the dust with over 12K words ;D In other related news, 100+ reviews on IKM? I came. Hard. I also may have, a little bit, kind of, sort of shed a tear of happiness when I saw the number of reviews. But...I mostly jizzed in my pants.

...On a different note, what did ya'll think of the rape in this? Is it too long? Short? Too detailed? Not enough detailed...? *le gasp* SHOULD THERE BE MPREG? :D Just kidding. Mpreg's too...hard to understand for me. I mean...think of it this way; if you were the offspring of two males, wouldn't you feel weird and shitty knowing that you came out of someone's ass? That'd be a set-up for bad nicknames growing up, like "Oh look, there's the Ass Baby!"...or something lol Or if you choose the lighter C-section birthing method for Mpreg fics, then do kids take comfort in knowing they were cut out of someone, like...Idk, what's usually cut out of people's bodies? Like, an appendix or something? d: Why did I bring this up again? -.-;

As for this line, "[Yukio and Rin were] unaware of the pair of curious eyes that stared at them," who do ya'll think that person is~? I want to see if anyone guesses right! :D Hint, it's someone you probably wouldn't even expect to be watching. BTW, I didn't mean to add the brotherly affections before that line, with Yukio going all "Brother, I fuckin' love you!" and kissing him gently and shit. I bet it killed the mood of this chapter, huh? xD One more thing, I know it was a major skip between Yukio and Rin going back to the dorm, but I said, "Fuck it," and skipped along merrily. Want to know what happens when they go back to the dorm? They fucking walk inside. Big whoop...hey, what was up with that demon anyways? Did Neuhaus summon it? I'm too fried from homework to even think to remember the Exwire exams xD

I already get the feeling I'm going to be asked, "Why didn't Bon and Shima freak out when they found out Rin was a demon? Surely, they saw the tail." They didn't bother to notice it because they were too busy thinking to themselves how the fuck they were going to rape Rin. That's my story and I'm stickin' to it.

Before I jet, I'd like to say I hate writing about girls talking. Feelings and emotions and friendship and "PAKU, Y U LEAVIN ME NOW?" and all that teenage bullshit fuckin' depress me. That's probably why I went overly dramatic on the Paku and Izumo scene in the beginning xD They were really OOC D:

...But then again, everyone is OOC here d:

**Edit: **I meant to upload this chapter yesterday, but...yeah, I got nothing XD


End file.
